Too Many Shegos
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Shortly after the events of Tick,Tick,Tick, Drakken decides to clone Shego. Meanwhile, Kim's parents are worried that Kim might be too familiar with Ron. If they want to keep Team Possible together at least one of them will have to get a date.
1. We Need to Level the Playing Field

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter One: _We Need to Level the Playing Field_

_This story takes place shortly after the events of "Tick, Tick, Tick"._

In his Caribbean lair, Doctor Drakken was monitoring his sidekick's progress. "I'm in," came a feminine voice over the radio. "Which way?"

Doctor Drakken examined the blueprints to the Silicon Valley technological facility that Shego was burglarizing. "About ten meters to your right," he said softly. "Turn at the next intersection and head another five meters until you reach a grate."

"These ventilation ducts are a tight squeeze," Shego complained quietly. "I'm stuck—no wait, I'm all right. I see the intersection up ahead."

"Once you get the Heisenburg Trinary Processor we will be able to use the Positronic Matrix System to its fullest capacity!" Drakken gloated. "We will be able to take over any computer in the world! Norad, the CIA, MI6, all of their computers will be open books to Doctor Drakken!" His voice rose in volume as he became more excited. "I'll be able to force the world to surrender or else I'll launch every nuclear missile on the planet! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Will you be quiet?" The radio hissed at him. "I'm trying to be sneaky here!"

"Oh," Drakken lowered his voice to a whisper. "Sorry Shego." He tried to regain his professional demeanor. "Don't want to get caught. Keep an eye out for Team Impossible, Global Justice, or…" At that moment, a grate on the ceiling was opened and out jumped a redheaded girl in a black shirt and khaki cargo pants. "…Kim Possible?"

"We're in the market for Positronic Matrix Systems," the teenager smirked. "Got any?"

"We?" said the azure villain.

Suddenly a blonde boy in a black sweater and grey cargo pants tumbled out of the vent, his leg caught in a rope. A naked mole rat fell out of his pocket and he was suspended upside down, his head only inches from the floor. The hairless rodent squeaked as it hit the ground. "Yow!" he exclaimed. "Boy, those ventilation ducts are a tight squeeze," The boy groaned. "And don't forget her sidekick, Ron Stoppable!" he abruptly declared.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim as she attempted to extricate her friend from his predicament.

"Kim, I'm fine," said Ron. "Don't worry about me! Look out for the self-activating lasers and the woman who tried to take your nose off!"

"What's going on?" Asked the voice on the radio. "Doctor Drakken, what's happening?"

"Shego! Kim Possible is here!" The mad scientist cried into the microphone. "Get back here at once!"

"Uh, Doctor Dee," said Shego's voice. "You know I'm in California, right? It's gonna be a while."

"Ngrah!" Drakken choked back a cry. "Fine! I'll deal with Kim Possible and the _sidekick_ myself!"

"As if," sneered Kim.

"Was that a shot?" Ron asked Drakken.

"Yeah," protested the naked mole rat.

"Ron, find the Positronic Matrix System," ordered Kim. "I'll deal with Drakken."

"You mean _you're_ the distraction this time?" Ron asked. "Gravy!" He gave a 'thumbs-up' sign.

"Ron!" Kim snapped.

"I'm on it Kay-pee!" The boy and his strange pet ran off. "Let's go, Rufus!"

"Ah-huh, Roger that," chirped the bald rodent.

"Okay, Drakken—" Kim turned to face her foe, and then did a double take. "What _is_ that on your arms?"

"My portable pneumonic piledrivers!" The blue bad guy proudly announced. His arms were inside strange metal braces that were connected to a bulky backpack by cables. Wires, micropistons and little motors competed with leather straps for the goal of concealing his arms from view. His hands were completely hidden by wicked looking piledrivers that extended the length of his appendages by about twelve inches. "Bring it on!"

"Get her, Doctor Dee!" cried Shego's voice from the radio. "I still owe her for Bueno Nacho!"

"Ha!" Drakken's arms came down and cracked the stone floor as Kim leaped backwards out of the way. Chips of rubble clattered as he struggled with his bulky apparatus to take another swing at her. The unwieldy weapons covering his arms greatly increased his strength at the cost of his speed and dexterity. Kim was able to jump, dodge, and evade his blows by using cheerleading moves that she had adapted for hand-to-hand combat. Shego's voice could be heard shouting words of advice and encouragement. Whenever Drakken missed, a piece of equipment, furniture or wall would go flying, usually with an earsplitting crash.

Ron was perplexed by all of the computer hard drives and electronic components that he had found at a worktable. "Uh, which one is it?" He asked his little pet.

"Um, I dunno," shrugged Rufus.

"The one in the red casing marked 'Positronic Matrix System Drive'," called Kim as she dodged another of Drakken's blows.

"Oh, right, got it!" said Ron as he picked it up and ran back to the rope dangling from the open ventilation duct, his pink pet scurrying after him.

"Ha!" Drakken crowed in triumph. "I've got you now Kim Possible!" he gloated as a smiling Kim backed into a corner filled with computer consoles and large wall mounted monitors.

"Watch out Doctor Dee!" called Shego's voice from a speaker as Rufus tied the Positronic Matrix System to the rope and Ron climbed up back into the vent. "She's tricky!"

"I can handle it, Shego," Drakken growled, his eyes never leaving Kim Possible. "I don't need you here." He flexed his right arm, took a deep breath and swung at the insolent cheerleader…

...Only to see her jump right over his head as his portable pneumonic piledriver tore through a computer monitor. Cerulean forks of lightning crackled as the electrical current traveled out of the damaged screen and up Drakken's arm. Strange comical noises burbled out of the sinister scientist as he shuddered and spasmed.

"Well, we gotta get this to Doctor Soong," smirked Kim as she jumped up into the vent. She looked down at Drakken as she pulled up Rufus and the futuristic hard drive into the duct with her. "It's been fun. 'Bye."

Drakken managed to grunt in frustration as the cheerleader disappeared with his hard drive. "Kim…Possible…" he growled through clenched teeth as the current raced up and down his arm, paralyzing him and causing his wild black hair to stand up. "…You…think…you're…all…that…but…you're…not!" With a heroic effort he pulled himself free as the monitor exploded, scattering plastic, wire, and silicon fragments on him.

As he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath and get his stiff limbs to move, he heard Shego's voice whisper from the radio. "Hey, Doctor Dee…I'm stuck!"

Drakken shut his eyes and howled in frustration.

_(Beep-Beep, De-Deep)_

_Ooohh yeahh yeah_

_I'm your basic average girl_

_And I'm here to save the world_

_You can't stop me _

_Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble_

_There is nothin' I can't do  
When danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way) _

_It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name  
Kim Possible  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me_

_Chorus  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay_

Ron: Kim!

_Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
I will be there for ya til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible_

_(Beep-Beep, De-Deep)_

Kim: So what's the sitch?

_Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me._

As the sun rose on Drakken's Caribbean lair, the blue scientist's complaints scared away the seagulls. "It's slipshod is what it is!" The cyanic psychopath cried. "While you were gallivanting off in sunny California, Kim Possible came in here and took the Positronic Matrix System!"

"Hey," protested Shego. "I'm the one who stole it for you in the first place! I wasn't off getting my hair done, I was on the clock!"

"You could have got back here faster," he griped.

"Look, Drakken, I was in _California_!" She glared into his eyes. "Even if I wasn't, I was stuck in a ventilation duct. You don't exactly win speed records crawling through a space barely big enough to fit your head through."

"You can make all the excuses you want," grumbled Drakken. "The point is, that now I don't have the PMS!"

"Oh, I think you've got PMS, all right." Shego crossed her arms and smiled devilishly.

"Oh really?" The right side of the evil mastermind's unibrow rose skeptically. "How's that?"

"Look, the point is, I can't be in two places at once," she insisted. "I was stealing this Heimlich Maneuver Chip thingy or whatever it's called…" She held up a square microchip in her gloved hand.

"The _Heisenburg Trinary Processor_," corrected Drakken as he took it from her. He examined it and mused. "Hmm, we might be able to apply it to something else…unless Kim Possible comes in here and takes _this_ away too!"

"I told you, we should have moved into a different lair," scolded Shego. "She knows where this one is, and we haven't even finished repairing it from the time she blasted it with our own lasers."

"What do you think I am, made of money?" Drakken whined. "As well as the cost of rebuilding _this_ lair, the arctic lair isn't finished yet and we haven't even begun construction on the Peruvian one yet."

"We could take over the Cheese Wheel in Milwaukee," offered Shego. "It may look ridiculous, but it's got nice high ceilings."

"What?" Drakken ranted. "Take over the world from a cheese covered building? No thanks! I'll use that location when I need a _disposable_ lair."

"You rent a time-share lair with Professor Dementor don't you?" Shego asked.

"Yes, and he's still using it," grumbled Drakken. "It seems that Team Impossible paid him a visit and he's still recovering."

"Hey, aren't we building a lair in a cave under the Grand Canyon?"

"The tourist season was extended two weeks," Drakken shrugged ruefully. "We have to delay construction or else the secret lair will be spotted. I'm sorry, Shego, but it looks like we're stuck here."

"Okay," sighed the verdant villainess. "If you need me, I'll be washing my hair."

"Wait a minute Shego," Drakken protested. "What if Kim Possible comes in here to steal the chip? Who will protect me?"

"Look, Doc," she protested. "I'm only one woman. I've got to sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom just like everybody else. I can't be in two places at once."

"All right," he grumped. Then his eyes widened as he got an idea. "Wait… Shego… what if you _could_ be in two places at once?"

"I'm not volunteering to test the matter-transporter," said Shego. "You still haven't gotten that thing to work right."

"No no," he continued. "What if you weren't just one woman…"

"Sorry doc, got no sisters," she smirked.

"I didn't have a gravatonic beam either," Drakken retorted. "Until I _made_ one..."

"What do you mean?" the viridescent vixen asked suspiciously.

"We could clone you," replied Drakken, an insane smile crossing his face. "One of you could stay here at the lab to provide security, the other could go out stealing. It's brilliant!"

"Ha!" Shego smirked as she crossed her arms in contempt. "If you can't afford decent henchmen, what makes you think you could pay a second Shego my salary?"

"We wouldn't have to pay her," responded the cerulean scientist. "Until she's eighteen, we'd be her legal guardians. She'd work for free."

"Yeah, and it would be just a matter of time until you decided that with her around you don't need me," accused Shego. "Sorry, Doc, no dice."

"Shego!" Drakken growled. "I'm the boss around here! If I order you to surrender a tissue sample, you have to do it."

"Ah-ah-ah!" She exclaimed as she produced a legal document out of her ankle pouch. "Not gonna happen, Doc. When I started working for you I insisted on a clause in my contract forbidding you from messing with my DNA!"

"But Shego," insisted the cobalt criminal. "That clause was just to prevent me from turning you into a supermonster or something. This won't affect _you_. I just need a sample to experiment with. I don't even need a blood sample; just a hair would do it…"

"Drakken, I like being unique," she argued. "I don't want two of me."

"She won't technically be _you_," he cajoled. "Genetically she'll be your twin sister."

"Heh-heh," Shego laughed nervously and then glowered at him. "Drakken, if I got along with my family, I wouldn't have became a villain and joined _you_."

"C'mon Shego," he said. "It would give you the home-court advantage. If Kim Possible shows up with the buffoon or Global Justice pays a call wouldn't you want some backup?" He smiled a disarming smile of such sincerity that it moved even Shego's black heart.

The green cohort sighed deeply. "All right, I'll get my hairbrush, but if anything goes wrong we stop everything on my say so, got it?"

"Got it," smiled Drakken. "You won't regret this, Shego."

"What are you talking about, I regret it already," she muttered.

* * *

Soaring over the town of Middleton a C141 Starlifter aircraft opened its cargo hatch. "Thanks for the ride Captain Douglas," grinned Kim.

"Hey Kim," said the pilot. "It's the least I could do after you saved me from those terrorists."

"Anybody could have replaced their ammunition with blanks," she said with false modesty. "I'm just glad that none of them were good knife fighters."

"You know, we could just get a taxi at the airport," said Ron as Rufus checked the straps on his parachute.

"Don't be such a baby, Ron," scolded Kim. She already had her parachute on and she was putting on a helmet. "You know that Captain Douglas is expected at Wright Airfield. We don't want to get him in trouble."

"If anything goes wrong _we'll_ be in trouble," moaned Ron as Kim checked his straps. Rufus scurried into the sophomore's pocket and secured the snap.

"C'mon Ron, suck it up," said Kim as she pushed him out the hatch.

* * *

When Kim got home, she found her parents waiting for her in the kitchen. "What?" she asked, noticing their stern expressions. "What did I do?"

"Kimmy, where were you?" asked her father.

"Were you out _all_ night?" her mother asked.

"Ohh, sorry," Kim groaned. "We had to get the PMS back to Doctor Soong, and then Captain Douglas' flight was delayed. They're going to retire the C141, you know…"

"So, you were out on a mission," said her mother accusingly.

"Hey, it was a Friday night," Kim protested with her hands on her hips. "It was no big."

"Was Ronald with you?" asked her father.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kim replied. "You said you didn't want me to go on missions alone. You said it was too dangerous without backup."

"So you were out. All night. On a Friday. With a boy," said her father.

"No, I was out with Ron," corrected Kim. "Look, what is this all about? What's the big deal? I've gone out on missions before. Why is this so different?"

Her parents looked at each other uncomfortably and then turned back to Kim. Finally her mother spoke. "Well honey, you and Ron have known each other for a long time. You aren't little kids anymore…"

"Yes," Kim interrupted. "And that's why we are allowed to go on missions."

"Please baby, don't interrupt," her mother scolded mildly. "It's springtime for your bodies, and you're going through many changes. Emotions and hormones are racing through you…"

Kim let out a loud noise that was between a grunt and a sigh. "Oh please, not the big sex talk? About _Ron_?"

"Why not about Ron?" asked Mrs. Possible. "You spend all your time with him. It's only a matter of time before he joins the cheerleading team for crying out loud."

"Don't even joke about that, Mom," Kim warned.

"The point is that you spend a lot of time with him," insisted the Possible matriarch. "Including out of town without a chaperone."

"Eww," shuddered Kim. "You think that he and I would…? So not gonna happen."

"We just think that maybe you two just need a little healthy distance," said her father. "I mean, last Christmas, he slept overnight in your _room_."

"He sleeps overnight every Christmas," said Kim. "He's Jewish. His parents don't celebrate Christmas, and _we_ celebrate into the late hours of the night."

"I hope you're not disappointed if he doesn't get to spend the night _this _Christmas," warned the Possible patriarch.

"Don't worry," said Kim. "He's old enough that he can just stay up late and walk home afterwards."

"Honey," said her mother subtly thwarting Kim's feeble attempt to change the subject. "We've just noticed that you two are awfully comfortable with each other."

Her father joined in. "We're concerned that soon you might be comfortable enough—"

"_Please_, Dad," Kim cut him off. "Don't finish that sentence. The hurl factor is reaching critical. Ron would never take advantage of me."

"Actually, I don't think we have to worry about _Ron_ taking liberties," smirked the beautiful brain surgeon. "Knowing you two, Ron will probably be the submissive…"

"That's it!" Kim exclaimed. "This conversation is over! If you need me I'll be in my room!"

"Sorry, Honey, that just slipped out," said her mother, but Kim had already stormed out of the kitchen.

_Next: Meet the Latest Shego._


	2. Meet the Latest Shego

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Two:_ Meet the Latest Shego_

Up in her room, Kim was on the phone with Tara, one of the girls on her cheerleading team. "Can you believe it?" The angry redhead exclaimed. "Mom and Dad think that Ron and I are boyfriend and girlfriend! They think we might be 'doing it' on our missions! Is that the dumbest thing you ever heard?"

On the other side of the phone line, Tara stopped painting her toenails in surprise. "You mean you're not?" she asked.

* * *

Miles away, in Doctor Drakken's Caribbean lair, Shego sat beneath a strange apparatus. "So why am I wearing this funky hair dryer again?" She asked her blue boss.

"Shego, we've been over this before," Drakken replied as he peered at a control panel and monitors. "This device will take an imprint of your brainwaves, allowing your clone to enjoy basic motor functions, language skills, and partial access to your memories. You wouldn't want to have to take care of a full-grown woman with the mind of an infant would you?"

"Okay," grumbled the raven-haired woman. "I don't like the idea of someone else sharing my memories. This clone is going to be too much like me already!"

"I developed this machine as an experiment in researching a method to swap a mind from one body to another," said Drakken, not really listening to Shego and enjoying the sound of his own voice. "I never thought I'd find practical use for it." He glanced over at his emerald assistant. "Don't worry, Shego, she won't be exactly like you. I only _wish_ I could create such a flawless duplicate."

Shego grunted and looked away, and then glanced back at Drakken in alarm. "Hey, Doctor Dee! Is my head supposed to be tingling like this?"

"It's okay, Shego," replied the sinister scientist. "That's how you know its working."

* * *

Back in Middleton, Kim was in her room talking on the phone to Bonnie, another member of her cheerleading team. "And Mom, I can't even tell you what Mom said! Can you believe that my folks think that Ron and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

At Bonnie's house, the brunette pushed the 'mute' button on her television's remote control and gave the redhead her full attention. "You mean you're not? I mean, like, you two are inseparable! I was sure you two were doin' it!"

Kim groaned in response. "Why does everybody think that?"

"Kimmy-cub, got a minute?" Her father asked as he climbed the steps to her attic bedroom.

"Talk to you later, Bonnie, gotta go," said Kim, secretly relieved for an excuse to get off the phone. "Sure, Dad," she replied as she hung up the phone. "Come on in."

The Possible patriarch sat the bed next to her. "I'm sorry your mother and I overreacted downstairs," he apologized. "I suppose you were right to be angry. We shouldn't have brought it up." He laughed self-consciously and patted her shoulder. "You're _far_ too young to worry about a little thing like the birds and the bees."

"_Far_ too young?" Kim started protesting before she could stop herself. "I'm not _far_ too young, am I?"

"You're only fifteen," he smiled. "Why, you're not even driving yet. We were silly to think that you would even _be_ interested in boys or anything like that. Can you ever forgive us?" he joked.

"_Far_ too young?" Kim's mouth still seemed to have a mind of its own. "I'm not _that_ young, Dad."

"Of course you're not, Kimmy-cub," He patted her head with a gentleness that almost couldn't be recognized as condescending. "You're a growing girl. Soon you'll be a young woman," he said wistfully as he rose to walk down the stairs. "We've got to cherish these years while we've got them," He paused partway down the stairs and gave a sentimental smile, and then shook his head and left.

"Uhhh, yeah," muttered Kim, "'Bye Dad." After he left she groaned and lay back on her bed. What was worse, being considered a child or being forbidden to go on missions with Ron? Her ruminations were interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kimmy, may I come in?" Her mother asked softly. "I promise I won't bite."

"Sure, Mom," said Kim, trying to hide the resignation in her tone.

"How are you, honey?" Asked the blue-eyed brain surgeon tentatively. "Not too steamed, I hope."

"I'll survive, Mom," Kim smiled weakly.

Mrs. Possible sat down on the bed next to her daughter and her voice became conspiratorial. "I managed to convince your father that you're too young to have to worry about the birds and the bees, but you and I know better, don't we?"

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" Kim asked warily.

"Just that you _are_ the girl who can do anything," smirked her mother knowingly. "Let's face it, Kim. You're very mature for your age."

"Thanks, I think," said Kim, sensing a verbal trap. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is the sooner or later Ronald is going to grow up and become a man," smiled Mrs. Possible weakly. "You're father and I are worried that when he grows up, you'll _make_ him a man."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mom," Kim tried to make light of the situation. "I don't see Ron growing up soon."

"Stranger things have happened dear," replied her knowing mother. "Like a high school sophomore going on missions and saving the world."

"Touché," Kim conceded. "But I don't see the trouble with Ron. So not the drama. He's like a brother to me," she protested "It…it would seem like incest!"

"You say that now, Kim," Her mother looked her in the eye. "But one romantic mission to Paris or Rome and who knows what will happen?"

"Now I know why adult movies are for adults," Kim muttered as she crossed her arms. "You guys have dirty minds."

"Someday when your son or daughter leaves the country unchaperoned I'd love to hear what _you'll_ have to say about it," the beautiful brain surgeon retorted wryly.

"First the missions are a threat to my life, and now they're a threat to my virtue," grumbled Kim. "You guys just don't want me to go on missions."

"Is it that obvious?" replied Mrs. Possible feigning surprise. "Don't worry," she assured her fellow redhead. "The world seems to have gotten a little dependant on you two. Canceling the missions is a last resort."

"What's the first resort?" Kim snapped.

"I don't know," Her mother glanced away uncomfortably. "I always wanted you and Ron to end up together, but I'm just not comfortable with the two of you leaving the country without adult supervision." She smiled sheepishly at her daughter. "Too bad you weren't seeing other people, then your father and I wouldn't have to worry."

Kim just stared at her mother in shock.

"Look," her mother whispered conspiratorially in her ear. "I know that you're ready for any challenge the world throws at you, but please, could you wait until you have a driver's license before your father and I have to face _this_ particular challenge? Hmm?" Her mother's face adopted the mournful yet darling expression that Kim had come to call 'the puppy dog pout.'

"Sure, Mom," said Kim wryly. "I won't ask Ron to buy a pack of condoms until at least one of us has a car to make out in," she taunted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Her mother blushed. "I just want to postpone this discussion, there _is_ no avoiding it," she wryly added.

"I'm willing to put it off for as long as we can," Kim conceded.

"Thanks, Hon," said the slender surgeon as she hugged her daughter. "Your father and I will be able to sleep better," she said as she rose to leave, "at least for a little while, anyway," she added as she gave her daughter a sidewise glance.

Kim groaned and lay back down on her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in his lair in the Caribbean, Drakken was ready to unveil his latest creation. He and his pallid partner were standing in front of a massive machine that appeared to be a hut constructed out of large computers built in the 1960's. The device looked very much like the "Wayback Machine" that Mr. Peabody used to use for time travel on the old _Rocky and Bullwinkle _show. For example instead of a door, the entrance into the bowels of this strange apparatus was covered with a shower curtain. Flashing lights and large, archaic looking light bulbs blinked as the noisy machine converted Shego's DNA into Shego's identical twin. The blue-skinned scientist was proudly preparing to draw back the curtain to show Shego his accomplishment.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he chortled, "and you said it couldn't be done!"

"No, I said it _shouldn't_ be done," Shego corrected. "_Shouldn't_. With a '_sh_'."

"Bah! People are always telling me that," Drakken dismissed, determined to prevent her dampening his enthusiasm. "It's almost ready! Soon we shall have a cohort that will give us the numerical advantage the next time Kim Possible comes a calling! No one will be able to stop my plans now! Bwa ha ha!"

The strange whirring and beeping noises ceased when a quick ding that sounded like an oven timer was heard.

"At last!" crowed Drakken. "She's done!" He grabbed the end of the curtain dramatically and announced, "Prepare to meet…Hergo!"

"'Hergo'? How long have you been working on that name?" Shego smirked.

"It took me an hour to choose a name, thank you very much," he snapped. His insane grin returned to his scarred blue face has he drew back the curtain and revealed a pale woman trapped behind a clear glass shield. "Behold!"

The woman's features and figure resembled Shego almost perfectly, even her body language and facial expressions were eerily similar. Her shape, from the top of her head to the bottom of her dainty feet was identical to that of Drakken's partner. There were, however, a number of differences. While Shego's pale skin and onyx hair had a slight greenish tinge her clone's skin had a grayish cast and her raven hair had gray highlights. Hergo's eyes were a dark gray rather than the forest green of the emerald original. To Shego's eyes, all of these tiny variations were insignificant compared to the fact that Hergo was completely naked.

"Buh, whu, w-what the…?" was all Shego could choke out.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" Drakken grinned, rubbing his hands proudly.

Indeed, Shego's clone was painfully exposed to the world, but fortunately her coal-black hair was spilling over her shoulders and concealed much of her torso from view. Her raven tresses cascaded in twin streams down her chest and abdomen before joining together to modestly conceal her groin, leaving her cleavage and full shapely thighs exposed. Hergo leaned forward to press her hands against the glass that personified her confinement, an expression of mournful irritation marring her lovely face. All in all, she looked like a picture of Eve or a character created by Edgar Rice Burroughs viewed through a grey monochrome lens.

"WHY IS SHE NAKED?" Shego slapped Drakken across the face.

"OW!" he exclaimed, his hand involuntarily reaching for his cheek. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why…is…she…naked?" asked Shego through gritted teeth, slapping the scientist's face with every word.

"Ow! Ooh! Ouch! Hey!" he gasped. "You can't clone an outfit, Shego," replied the mad doctor, backing away irritably. "She comes into the world the same way everybody else does, in her birthday suit."

"You better fix your machine to give your clones clothing, or else you're gonna need a new _face_ in a minute!" Shego exclaimed as her fists ignited in an eldritch green glow.

Trapped on the other side of the glass barrier, Hergo wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Calm down, Shego, and take a minute to admire my achievement," Drakken insisted testily. "Just look at her!" he gushed, sweeping his hand to his creation. "She looks just like you!"

"Stop looking at me, you pervert!" Shego growled.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at _her_." Drakken insisted.

"And when you look at her, you can see everything _I _own!"

"She's _my_ clone, I created her, I can admire her if I want," whined the blue villain childishly crossing his arms.

"You can admire her---?!" Shego choked. "You're gonna pay for that! Get rid of her and make one that isn't naked!"

"It isn't that simple, Shego," Drakken explained. "She's not just some cheap synthochemical duplicate. She's a _genetic_ duplicate. She's a real person. Your twin sister. I can't just unmake her just because she's naked." He glanced back in Hergo's direction only to be slapped in the face once more by Shego.

Hergo pressed her body against the glass, her sad eyes pleading for escape, or at the very least, a personal space heater.

"Quit looking at me!" Shego's slaps became punches. "Stop looking at me!"

"Ouch! Shego! Quit it! Ouch! Ow!" As Shego's slaps and punches gained more force, Drakken was forced to flee the chamber, his angry assistant pursuing.

"Idiots," grumbled Hergo from behind the glass. She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered as she started examining her tiny prison.

_Next: Kim and Ron Break Up!_


	3. Kim and Ron Break Up!

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Three: _Kim and Ron Break Up!_

The next day, as the late morning sun shone down on Middleton, it was a typical Saturday at the Possible household.

"Thanks for helping my dad with the repairs, Mr. Villa," Kim called from the kitchen window. Her twin brothers had just discovered the joys of rocket science and had made several holes in the walls and ceiling of the Possible homestead.

"It's the least I could do after you helped out at that haunted house in Salem," replied the burly handyman.

"It was no big," insisted the not-so-modest teen hero. "Who knew that all the ghost wanted was to have the house painted? Has the ghost been giving the new owners any problems?"

"Aside of rattling chains when they forgot to mow the lawn, everything's been quiet," he replied, stroking his gray beard. "As long as it doesn't _look_ like a haunted house, it doesn't _act_ like a haunted house." He waved and climbed the ladder to supervise repairs on the hole in the roof.

Kim spied her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable, strolling up to the front door. His first obstacle was getting past her brothers, that she had not so affectionately nicknamed the tweebs.

"Hey look," said ten-year-old Jim Possible, "its our 'adopted brother' Ron!"

His identical twin Tim looked up from the rocket that he and Jim were constructing in the front yard and joked, "Also known as the walking cootie factory!"

Ron, who was used to the twins' humor by now, just smiled and waved but didn't dignify those remarks with a response. His naked mole rat Rufus, however, stuck his head out of Ron's pants pocket to protest, "Hey!" and shake his little forepaw like a fist.

"Look, Mom!" said Kim from the kitchen window. "Ron's here! Ron's here!" Now that her best friend was here, the weekend could officially begin.

Her mother looked up from clearing the table to smile knowingly at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Er, uh," Kim stammered. "I mean, Ron's here, no big."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled, raised a skeptical eyebrow and shook her head as she walked to the oven to prepare omelets for her two teenage adventurers.

Kim's right hand slipped behind her back to grab her left arm while she bit her lip, but then her face lit up when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" she cried as she jogged to the front door. When she opened the door she saw Ron's smiling face. "Ron," she smiled.

"Kim," he grinned. They hugged each other in an affectionate embrace.

Kim looked over Ron's shoulder to see her brothers making obnoxious kissing noises at her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her mother spying on them from the kitchen doorway then smile and shake her head. The younger redhead released Ron and nervously bit her lower lip.

"Morning Kay-pee," grinned Ron as he sauntered into the house. "Have I missed breakfast?"

"The rest of the family has ate, but I got up late this morning so I decided to wait just for you," chirped Kim as they entered the kitchen. Kim gasped and covered her mouth, and then looked over to where her mom was smirking at her. "Er, uh, because you are such a great friend, yes, a great friend, that's it," she babbled. "I decided to wait until after my shower to eat…"

"Coolio," he replied as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table. "Mornin' Doctor P," he greeted the blue-eyed brain surgeon. "What's cookin' at the Casa de Possible?"

"Eggs," replied Mrs. Possible. "Coming right up," she smiled as her daughter sat down next to the tow-headed boy.

"So what's on today's agenda, Kay-pee?" he asked the teen hero.

"Well, it's such a beautiful day, why don't we go to the park before we work on our homework. We never just hang out and relax," Kim replied.

"Here's breakfast, you two," said Kim's mother, setting their plates in front of them.

While Kim ate like a lady, Ron ate like he had waited a long time until breakfast. Rufus poked his head out of the boy's pocket and noticed some omelet on the floor. The valiant vermin hopped down and gobbled it up, and then attempted to climb up Ron's pants leg.

"Ron, what's the matter?" asked Kim, noticing her friend squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"All my cargo pants are in the wash, so today I'm wearing some tight jeans," he softly murmured back.

"So? Eat too much?" Kim quipped.

"So Rufus got stuck trying to climb up my pants leg," Ron responded. "He's stuck just below my knee. He's scratching me and I'm afraid he might hurt himself." The boy looked at her with a chagrinned expression on his face.

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim laughed at him. "Let's see if I can get the little guy out of your pants."

Kim's mother had only heard Kim's part of the exchange while she was washing the dishes. "What?" the Possible matriarch gasped as she glanced behind her. Kim had kicked off her shoe and was putting her bare foot up Ron's pants leg. Ron was squirming in his seat and looking uncomfortable but was making an effort to keep his leg still. "Kimberly Anne, you little devil…" Mrs. Possible murmured to herself.

"There you go," Kim smiled as she plucked the naked mole rat out with her toes. Rufus sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kay-pee," Ron sighed with relief.

"No big," Kim chirped. "Uh-oh, Ron, looks like you got some egg on your face."

"Don't I always?" he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Kim assured him.

As her mother glanced back, Kim leaned forward and cleaned the egg off the boy's cheek with one quick lick of her tongue. Mrs. Possible gasped as Kim and Ron went back to their breakfast as if nothing had happened.

* * *

On an island fortress in the Caribbean, Drakken and Shego paused to admire the mad doctor's latest creation, the diabolical duplicate of the sinister Shego, known as…Hergo. The classy clone was dressed in a variant of Shego's familiar green and black outfit, only Hergo was wearing grey and black.

"Thanks for the suit," said Hergo sarcastically, "I'm surprised it's not green. Whatsamatter, use too much bleach on this one?"

"Yeah," Shego smiled smugly. "You get all my hand-me-downs _sis_,"

"She's fantastic!" gushed Drakken as he watched the two women sit and file their nails. "She's just like you! Sarcastic, disrespectful…she even can file her nails through her gloves! Ha-ha-ha! This is too great! Kim Possible won't know what hit her! I've really outdone myself this time!"

"Like the bar was set _so_ high," smirked Shego.

"Oooh, I think someone is a little jealous," Drakken teased.

"Yeah, she's actually turning green with jealousy," added Hergo.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Shego sniffed indignantly.

"Hey," said Hergo, "I gotta ask you, _Dad_, is Greenie my sister or my mother?"

"What is this Chinatown?" Shego stopped filing her nails and crossed her arms. "I don't see Jack Nicholson anywhere, do you?"

"Well," Drakken put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Genetically speaking, she is your twin sister, but since she's got about three decades of seniority you can consider her your mother, I suppose..."

"That was nice and vague," Hergo put her attention back to her nails.

* * *

Later in Middleton Park, Kim and Ron walked hand and hand while Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder. "For some reason, the 'rents think we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Kim grumbled. "Last night they read me the riot act for being out all night with you."

"So what?" asked Ron. "I thought they said that you couldn't go out on missions by yourself until you're sixteen."

"Apparently they've had second thoughts," Kim wryly arched her eyebrow; unconsciously mimicking an action her mother had been doing as of late. "They are afraid that we might be 'doin' it' when we're away from adult supervision."

"'Doin' it'?" he asked. "As in, 'boning'?" he shuddered and released Kim's hand. "That is sick and wrong! It would be like doin' my sister!"

"Ron, you're an only child," Kim gave his rump a reassuring pat.

"Okay, good point, but we'd still never do anything like that," he admitted.

"I know," she sighed as she put her arm around him. "They've got such dirty minds. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, technically, we are," said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Kim released the boy and gave him a skeptical look.

"In second grade you wrestled me to the ground and _forced_ me to be your boyfriend," Ron accused. "That's gotta be against the law in some states!"

"'Sha, we were little kids then," Kim dismissed the topic with a toss of her head.

"I don't recall you ever breaking up with me," the boy insisted.

"What about me and Walter Nelson?" Kim paused to lean against a water fountain.

"I remember you _cheating_ on me, but not breaking up with me," Ron wagged a finger in Kim's direction.

"Cheating!" Rufus chimed in, and then stuck his tongue out and made a rude noise.

"Hey! Kim Possible is not a cheater!" the girl protested. "You're as bad as the 'rents, _Ron_!"

"I'm just saying that we never formally broke up, that's all." Ron and his little pet crossed their arms and looked away.

"Okay, if it makes you happy, I'd like to _officially_ break up with you," Kim sighed. "Can we give it a rest now?"

"Gravy!" the boy raised a fist in the air and gave a little hop of triumph. "Ron Stoppable is now a free man!" he exclaimed as he assumed a dramatic pose. "Look out world! Ron is no longer whipped! The leash is off Ron Stoppable!"

"Hey," exclaimed an offended Kim, "if you're going to be silly enough take this seriously, you don't have to sound so cheerful about it."

"Eleven years of 'Kimmy and Ronny sitting in a tree' can change a man, KP," announced Ron dramatically. "You never get over it."

"Uh, Ron, we're in high school now," Kim retorted. "You _do_ realize that you are considered a loser if you _don't _have a date, right?"

"Aww man!" moaned the boy as he dropped to his knees. Rufus held on to his shirt collar for dear life. "That tanks! Just when I finally get myself together they change the rules on me!"

"Aww, too bad, 'free man,'" Kim patted his shoulder condescendingly, and then slyly put her arm around his back. "Too bad you don't like being 'whipped' or some lucky girl would snatch you right up!" At that moment her Kimmunicator relayed its familiar four note chime.

Beep Beep Beep-beep

Kim pulled out the object that resembled a handheld video game. "Sitch me, Wade."

On the Kimmunicator's tiny screen was the face of Team Possible's tech guru. "Kim, it turns out that yesterday when you were at Drakken's there was a break-in at a research facility in Silicon Valley."

"What was taken, Wade?" the teen hero inquired.

"The Heisenburg Trinary Processor, a microchip that can overcome binary limitations and revolutionize the computer industry," replied the boy genius. "We're talking next-level stuff, here!"

"Any ideas who took it?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded. "I've spent all day digitally enhancing the security footage, and I got lucky on this frame. Take a look at this!" Wade's image vanished to be replaced by a grainy monochrome picture.

"Hmm," smiled Kim knowingly as she looked at the little screen. "Ron, who does that look like?"

Ron squinted at the Kimmunicator. "The Ghost of Christmas Future holding a lobster?"

"No, look here, its Shego!" she snapped impatiently.

An expression of startled comprehension appeared on the boy's face. "So while we were recovering the Positron Nexus Whatever…"

"The Positronic Matrix System," Wade corrected.

"Shego was stealing the Heisenburg doohickey," Ron finished. "Aww man! We gotta go all the way back there! Talk about irony!"

"Can you get us a ride, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I've pulled some strings with the Air Force," the ten-year-old supergenius replied. "They should be sending a plane your way now."

_Chapter Four: Kim versus Hergo!_


	4. Kim versus Hergo!

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Four: _Kim versus Hergo!_

That evening, in the lair of the nefarious Doctor Drakken, the mad scientist and his villainous sidekick Shego were preparing to depart. "Now the number to my cell phone is on the refrigerator if you need to get a hold of us, Hergo."

"Phone number is on the 'fridge, got it," murmured Hergo as she sat in an easy chair and flipped through a fashion magazine.

"There's leftovers in the 'fridge if you get hungry, and don't go into my lab, okay?" clucked the nefarious villain. "There's a lot of dangerous equipment in there and I don't want you to get hurt."

Shego shook her head and looked at the ceiling in embarrassment.

"Right," said Hergo without looking up from her magazine. "Leftovers in the 'fridge and stay out of the lab. Can do."

"I feel bad about leaving you alone so soon," said Doctor Drakken in fatherly concern, "but Shego and I have to procure an electron phase booster from a secret military base in the Rocky Mountains if Daddy is going to conquer the world. You want Daddy to conquer the world, don't you?"

Shego put a hand over her eyes and grimaced painfully.

"Huh?" Hergo glanced up from her magazine and then back down to study an advertisement. "Oh…yeah…world conquest," she muttered. "You show 'em who's boss…or somethin'."

"Can we go now?" Shego tapped her blue boss on the shoulder, "or is it time for blanky and nappy-nap? I thought she was supposed to provide security and not need a babysitter every time we leave the lair?"

"Patience, Shego," Drakken softly uttered through clenched teeth, "this is her first time alone and she's barely a day old. I don't want to put too much responsibility on her shoulders until she's ready to bear it."

Hergo turned a page in her magazine and didn't seem to be concerned with shouldering any responsibility at all.

"Look, you made her to fight Kim Possible, not so you could be a single parent, now let's just go!" scolded the green sidekick.

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed, "I think of us as a kind of evil family! She's your relative too! She's either your sister or your daughter, take your pick!"

"Okay, _Dad_," Shego sneered, "Why don't you tell _sis_ about mean ol' Kim Possible and how she might break in here and knock the hand-me-downs off her."

"Oh…right," Drakken was flustered for a moment and struggled to regain his focus. "Hergo, look out for Kim Possible while we're gone. If that meddling redhead comes to take the Heisenburg Trinary Processor there are plenty of weapons in the armory, you know, just in case you aren't comfortable using your powers…"

"Look out for Miss Perfect, got it Pop," said Hergo, engrossed in her magazine. The pale clone looked up at the dastardly duo and said, "Hey, while you're out, could you pick up some gray nail polish? All the nail polish around here is either green or black."

The sound of Shego's palm hitting her forehead sounded like a loud slap.

* * *

As a car sized flying saucer carried Drakken and Shego away from their Caribbean island lair, two rectangular sports parachutes drifted towards the sinister isle. Amazingly, the duo soaring through the air were able to keep their chutes together close enough to be able to talk to one other without colliding.

"So let me get this straight," said Ron, "you're folks are afraid that we might get romantic on our missions?"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "They gave me the whole 'your bodies are producing hormones' speech.

"Hormones, hormones," the boy mused. "Hey Kim, you ever noticed how you can't say hormone without saying 'whore' and 'moan'? It probably doesn't mean nothin' but I'm just making an observation."

"Hormone, whore-moan," pondered the naked mole rat poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Ron!" Kim snapped. "Focus! We're facing a major crisis here!"

"I know," Ron replied, "when we get to Drakken's lair, Shego might be with him this time—Oof!" As they landed on Drakken's island fortress, Ron's chute was picked up by a gust of wind and dragged him along the roof towards the steep drop to the rocks below.

"Ron!" Kim hit the quick release on her straps and freed herself from her parachute, and then ran after the hapless boy praying that he would do the same. She saw his parachute blow off the side and over the ocean before being lost in the darkness.

"Kim!" the boy's mournful voice called out. Rufus' high-pitched squeaks chittered through the evening air.

Kim was relieved to see a pair of gloved hands clutching the edge of the roof for dear life. As the teen hero pulled her hapless sidekick and his panicked pet to safety she continued her conversation as if nothing had happened.

"No Ron, I mean that sooner or later the 'rents are going to forbid our going on missions together." Kim shed her helmet and opened a vent on the roof with a tiny laser the size of a fountain pen. "Pretty soon we won't even be able to hang out without being under surveillance," the redhead uttered while she pulled a metal telescoping bar out of her beltpack, and secured it in the vertical shaft that she exposed. "We've gotta nip this in the bud before it's too late!" Kim attached two slender ropes to the bar and handed one to her sidekick, before fastening her rope to her belt.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asked as he secured his cord to his belt and followed Kim down the shaft. The two teenagers were suspended from the telescoping pole that Kim set up at the top of the ventilation shaft by the cords fastened to their belts allowing them to control their descent.

"Mom said that it would be easier to trust us if we were seeing other people," Kim kicked out the grating at the bottom of the ventilation shaft to reveal a corridor. "Looks like at least one of us is going to have to get a boyfriend." The girl leaped down into the hallway.

"I hope its you, 'cause I hate kissing people who need a shave," Ron followed her, using his rope to control his jump.

"Eww," From Ron's front pants pocket, Rufus rubbed his cheek with his forepaw.

"Okay, in your case, you'd have to get a girlfriend," Kim hissed, her voice dropping by several decibel levels as she flattened her body against the wall and peered down the corridor.

"Let me get this straight," Ron was struggling with the cord at his belt, for he had forgotten to release it once he had landed on the floor. "In order to continue to spend all of our time together, and convince your parents that we're _not_ fooling around, we need to get dates. Am I missing something here?"

"Nope," Kim whispered. "That's pretty much what I read into it. Are your parents getting on your case too?"

"After I went as a princess last Halloween, I think they'd just be happy to know that I'm straight," the boy replied.

Kim grimaced with the recollection. She had gone as a hobo, while Ron had gone as Disney's Cinderella. She thought that he was going as a hobo too, and he assumed that she would be going as the prince. It was after that they changed cell phone companies.

"Shh," whispered the cheerleader. "There's light coming from that doorway." She and Ron positioned themselves on either side of the door. "Okay, on three." Kim gently placed her gloved hand on the doorknob. "One," Her other hand pointed into the air. "Two," Kim made the "V for Victory" sign. "Three!" She opened the door and tucked into a roll and then jumped to her feet and assumed a combat pose.

"Ha!" Ron dove into the room, his naked mole rat jumping out of his pocket. All three members of Team Possible assumed various martial arts moves and poses. Ron and Rufus made silly 'kung fu' noises that sounded vaguely like housecats being tortured.

"Huh?" gasped Kim.

Dimly lit by the screen of a large television set and a reading lamp was a couch covered with fashion and music magazines. Sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine was Shego, but something didn't seem right. In the florescent flickering glow of the TV her color seemed faded, more faded than normal. Her sallow skin seemed gray, not green and even her jumpsuit appeared to be gray and black rather than her standard green and black ensemble. All of this seemed insignificant compared to her lack of reaction to the intrusion of the teenage heroes. She just glanced at the trio, snorted and then turned her attention back to the television.

"Okay, Shego!" Kim shouted. "Where's Drakken? What are you up to? Where's the Heisenburg Trinary Processor and what is he going to do with it?" Kim once again assumed a combat pose.

The gray woman simply glanced at the redhead in irritation and then used a remote control to turn up the volume of the TV.

"Hey!" cried Kim indignantly. "I'm talking to you!"

"Can it wait for a commercial?" came a bored response. "I'm watching _Agony County_, here."

"What?" sputtered a surprised Kim. "Oh, all right," she said testily as she crossed her arms, "but then I want some answers."

Ron and Rufus just looked at each other and back at the raven-haired woman. The naked molerat scratched his whiskers in puzzlement before climbing up Ron's leg and ducking back into his pocket.

When a commercial interrupted the show, the colorless beauty pushed the 'mute' button and leveled her gray eyes at the intruders. "Okay, whadaya want?"

"We're here for the Heisenburg Trinary Processor," Kim stated, "and don't try to hide it! We'll tear this place apart…"

"It's on the table behind you, on the microscope slide," Hergo interrupted her.

"Oh," Kim blinked. "That was easy."

"I see it Kim," said Ron from the back of the room. "I didn't see it in the dark." He hit the light switch and then picked up the microchip and carried it over to his partner.

"_Too_ easy," said Kim suspiciously as she pulled her Kimmunicator out of her cargo pants. She pushed a button to contact her tech guru. "Wade, we need an analysis of this computer chip to see if it's the genuine article, please and thank you."

"Can do," replied the boy genius. "Hold the Kimmunicator up to the chip and we'll scan it." A blue light was emitted from the device and illuminated the microchip. "Good work guys. The chip is a match. That's the Heisenburg Trinary Processor, all right."

"Really?" Kim asked. "It hasn't been tampered with? It isn't fake?"

"Nope," Wade shook his head. "The Heisenburg Trinary Processor hasn't been tampered with. Job well done."

"Then why did Shego just give it to us?" Ron scratched his head and peered in the glamorous villain's direction.

"I don't know," Kim murmured. "Wade?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, guys," shrugged the ten-year-old super-genius. "Drakken must not have found a use for it. I'll check my sources and then contact you. Wade out." His image vanished from the Kimmunicator's screen.

"Okay Shego, what's Drakken up to?" Kim put her hands on her hips and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Huh? I dunno," the languid lady replied. "He mentioned something about world conquest and left. He left his phone number on the 'fridge."

"Kim," whispered Ron conspiratorially. "Look how _gray_ Shego is. She must have come down with something."

Kim studied the woman on the couch more closely. Now that Ron mentioned it, she _did_ look awfully gray.

"Let's get out of here," Ron hissed in Kim's ear. "Whatever it is, it could be catching."

"Okay Ron," Kim agreed. "Let's jet. Get well soon, Shego!" she called out as she backed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you too," Hergo mumbled as she reactivated the sound on her television.

* * *

Later that evening, Drakken and Shego returned carrying a bulky piece of equipment. "Ha!" Drakken crowed. "The electron phase booster is mine! Soon I will use it to create the ultimate weapon that will make the world bow before me!"

"Okay," said Shego, "I'm going to catch some Z's before we get attacked by any teen heroes bent on recovering the doodad. If Kim Possible shows up, call Hergo first; I'll provide backup."

"That reminds me," said Drakken. "Where is Hergo? I hope she's alright!" The mad doctor looked around, and found the gray girl asleep in her room. "Aww, she's so cute," Drakken cooed. With a cheerful grin on his face, the sinister scientist walked over to Shego's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Shego," he said. "Hergo's asleep. Come take a look at her. She's so darling!"

"Seen it," came the bored response from behind the door. "I see it every time I go to sleep."

"No you don't!" huffed the blue bad guy, "you're asleep!"

There was a pause from behind the door, and then Shego said, "I had an out of body experience."

"No you didn't," Drakken insisted. "You're just trying to be difficult!" His voice rose. "Fine! Be that way! You're missing the precious moments that will never come again! You'll see! Soon Hergo will be all grown up and moved out and breaking laws on her own, and you will have missed the best times of our lives!"

"She's all grown up now, Doctor Dee," came Shego's bored voice. "Grab some shuteye or go light yourself on fire, or something. I put in a hard night."

* * *

The next morning Drakken searched the entire lair for the Heisenburg Trinary Processor but couldn't find it. Hergo said that she didn't know where it was. Finally Shego provided the solution.

"You aren't gonna like it, boss," She said as she carried a videotape into his office. The felonious female put it into a VCR and turned on a television set. "Here's the security monitor in the den. Notice Hergo sitting in front of the boob-tube downing snacks and reading magazines."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Drakken asked as he impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Let me zip ahead," Shego replied hitting the 'fast forward' button. "Hergo sure does watch a lot of TV, doesn't she?"

"Watching her sit on the couch at hyperspeed is giving me a headache," Drakken grumbled. "What does this have to do with the Heisenburg Trinary Processor?"

"Aha! Here we are," Shego pressed a button and the tape resumed at normal speed. "Look, do you see what I see?"

"Kim Possible!" Drakken sputtered.

"Yup," smirked Shego. "It seems that she and her dopey sidekick paid us a visit while we were out boosting the electron phase booster. Now look at Hergo. What is she doing when she sees Kim Possible?"

"Nothing," Drakken sighed and lowered his head to the desk. He ran his fingers through his wild black hair. "Absolutely nothing." His face looked so mournful with his cheek resting on the desk that Shego thought he was going to cry. "Maybe she didn't know who she was," Drakken mumbled to himself, "maybe Kim Possible frightened her, maybe she didn't know how to fight…"

"Maybe she's so lazy she forgets to breathe," Shego said heartlessly. "Face it Doctor Dee, that clone is more useless than a blind seeing eye dog." The green tinted woman rewound and paused the tape displaying Hergo, Kim, Rufus, and Ron. "Notice how she points at the table where you placed the microchip without even looking away from the television. She doesn't look frightened, just bored."

"I've got to talk to that girl!" Drakken snarled. He jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the office.

Hergo was in the den on the phone reading an order form and holding a credit card. "Yeah, Erosmut Inc? I'd like to order all three volumes of 'Gay Boys in Bondage.' My name? Doctor Drew Drakken. Here's my credit card number…"

"Hergo!" Drakken bawled.

"Just a sec," she said before she covered the receiver with her gloved hand. "What is it, Dad?"

"Hergo, did you tell Kim Possi—is that my credit card?"

"Yup," Hergo shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Your room," she answered.

"What were you doing in there?" Drakken's left eye began to twitch.

"Looking for your credit card," she replied.

"Why?" Drakken blinked and put one of his hands on the wall for support.

"I couldn't find Shego's," the clone shrugged. "She must've hid it pretty well."

"Hergo, that's my credit card!" Drakken protested.

"Well, you said that I was going to have learn how to steal," Hergo retorted. "I'd thought I'd start small. You know, crimes of opportunity and that sort of thing. Work my way up to grand larceny and espionage."

"Oh," Drakken placed both hands against the wall and then gently tapped his forehead against it. "My credit card, what are you doing with it?" he asked with icy calm.

"Um, ordering porn," Hergo replied. "They want my ID number to prove that I'm an adult. Can I borrow your driver's license for a second?"

"Or-or-ordering pornography?!" he sputtered. "Under _my_ name? If this gets out, I'm ruined! I'm a mad scientist, not a pervert! Didn't you even _think _about my reputation?"

"Uh, nope," shrugged the gray clone. "I didn't. You gonna give me your driver's license or what?"

Gritting his teeth the angry scientist snatched the credit card out of her hand, then turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey, I was using that!" Hergo protested. It was the first time she showed the slightest iota of passion about anything.

_Next: Goshe!_


	5. Goshe!

Too Many Shegos

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co. 'I'm Ready' is © Walt Disney Records and can be found on _Disney's Kim Possible Soundtrack_.

Chapter Five:_ Goshe!_

Sunday morning found Kim and Ron at a secret military base in the Rocky Mountains. Someone had broken into a secure storage facility and stole an experimental electron phase booster and Team Possible was called in to investigate. Kim surveyed a damaged security door with Ron. "What could have caused those cuts in the metal?" she speculated. "They remind me of something. Something I just can't place…"

"They look like claw marks!" Ron exclaimed. "A radioactive mutant is planning to get revenge on humanity by building a superweapon that will turn us all into mutants! No one is safe!"

Rufus let out a squeak of alarm and hid in Ron's pants pocket.

"Melodramatic much?" said the redhead, crossing her arms in scorn. She activated her Kimmunicator and called her tech guru. "Wade, we've got some strange marks on the security door. We need a scan and analysis, please and thank you."

"I'm on it," Wade replied.

* * *

Despite the fact the location of the Caribbean lair was no longer secure, it did have several benefits. One was that Shego had her own shower and Jacuzzi, very useful if you have to wash hair that extends down to your hips. After breaking her partner's heart by exposing that carbon copy Hergo for the worthless do-nothing that she is, Shego decided that escaping the inevitable whining and moping that Drakken was bound to engage in now that the truth was out. A shower provided the privacy that only the lavatory could match. As she felt the water caress her body, the viridescent vixen spontaneously broke into song.

"I'm ready for you, are you ready for me? I'm invincible, and I can do anything…"

Her voice carried into her room, where her pale light gray duplicate stealthily peered through the door from the hall. Hergo crept in carrying a laundry basket that contained nothing apart from a few empty paper bags.

"I'm ready to go, are you ready for me? Don't know the words, dum-de-dum-dum, la-la, la-la doo-doo," Shego's voice sang from her bathroom.

Hergo crept over to Shego's chest of drawers and opened the underwear drawer.

"I'm ready to go, are you ready to see? Don't you know that's it's impossible to stop me?" the green original sang from her shower.

The gray clone took the empty bags out of the laundry basket and started filling it with stockings, bras, and panties.

"Things are crazy this day, time's slippin' away, don't know the words, some times you gotta do, what ya gotta do, dum-de-dum-dum…" came the voice from the shower. "I'll be ready to go, ready to take it on…"

Hergo crept towards Shego's closet and quietly opened it.

"I am, I am, I'm ready for you! I am, I am, are you ready for me?" sang Kim Possible's nude nemesis.

Hergo ignored the three mismatched pairs of green and black boots, but she found several stylish pairs of shoes. She put the purloined footwear into the paper bags that she brought and placed the bags in the laundry basket.

"I'm ready for you, are you ready for me? I'm invincible, and I can do anything…"

Ignoring the six green and black uniforms, Hergo found several cute tops and some slacks and a stylish pair of jeans. These she piled into the laundry basket.

"I'm ready to go, are you ready to see? Don't you know that's it's impossible to stop me? Hey…" the showering Shego sang out.

The grey-tinted clone found a black leather jacket from Club Banana. She placed this on the now full and heaping laundry basket.

"I am, I am, I'm ready for you! I am, I am, are you ready for me?" sang Kim's nude nemesis. "I am, I am, I'm ready for you! I'm invincible! La-la-la! Ba-ba-ba, ba-baw-ba!"

Hergo shut the closet door, pushed the underwear drawer closed, picked up her laundry basket and tippy-toed out of the room. As the water stopped in the shower, a grey-gloved hand silently closed the door to Shego's room.

* * *

At the Possible house in Middleton, Kim was doing push-ups while Ron was on the Kimmunicator with Wade. Rufus sat on Kim's bed looking up at Ron.

"So have you figured out what made those claw marks?" Ron asked.

"Ron, they weren't claw marks," Kim snapped. "Fifty-three, fifty-four…"

"Actually, they are," Wade informed them. "I've managed to match them to other crime scenes. The residue comes from an organic plasma burst, and there aren't many things in the world that can do that."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. "It's a radioactive mutant!" he turned to his naked mole rat and solemnly announced, "life as we know it could cease to exist!"

"Calm down Ron," said Kim. "Fifty-nine, Sixty. So what did you come up with, Wade?"

"Only a sneak thief who's wanted in eleven countries," Wade replied smugly. "She works for a mad scientist and terrorist that goes by the name of Doctor Drakken."

"Shego!" Kim and Ron exclaimed.

"Jinx!" Kim cried, stopping her pushups to point at Ron. "You owe me a soda!"

"Oooh!" Ron shuddered in frustration. "Drakken again! Man, he sure is keeping us busy, isn't he?"

"Looks like I better look for some transportation for you guys," Wade smiled. "Wade out."

"Hey Ron, these pushups are too easy," said Kim. "Why don't you give me more weight?"

"Ok, Kim," he replied as he got off the bed.

Mrs. Possible carefully walked up the stairs to Kim's attic loft. "Hey Kimmy, are there any dirty clothes you want washed?" She called as she carried an empty laundry basket. "Eeek!" she cried, dropping the empty basket.

Ron was straddling Kim's body, his legs wrapped around her legs, his groin pressed against her rump and his arms wrapped around her chest. Although they were fully clothed, the suggestive way their bodies were moving up and down made it look as if they were doing pushups on top of each other! Had these children no shame?

* * *

Far away in a sinister fortress on an island in the Caribbean, Shego stormed into Hergo's room to find her clone reading a magazine and listening to a Mepod. Wait, Hergo doesn't have a Mepod, but Shego does…

"Grrr!" Shego growled as she grabbed the tiny music player, the cord yanking the little earphones out of Hergo's ears in the process.

"Hey!" her clone protested. "I was listening to that!"

"And now you're listening to me!" snapped Shego. "What happened to my room? How come you got all my stuff? What did you do with all my clothes?"

"Hey!" Hergo protested. "You think I'm going to wear the same outfit day after day? What am I supposed to wear while that suit is in the wash? I came into this world freezing to death, and from now on I'm gonna be appropriately dressed!"

"I don't care!" Shego exclaimed. "Take it up with Doctor Drakken! It was his idea to create you in the first place, not mine! Stay away from my clothes, stay away from my room," she shook the Mepod in Hergo's face for emphasis, "and stay away from my stuff, got it?"

"I _had_ it," said Hergo testily, "until you took it away from me."

"Hey, I _earned_ everything you see in here, Hergo," the green original protested. "Nothing was handed to me!"

"Since when is stealing _earning_?" smirked her gray duplicate. "Do you have receipts for anything that I took? I don't think so…"

"Nyahh!" Shego's right fist glowed a bright green and collided with Hergo's face. The gray clone tumbled out of her chair and fell to the floor while Shego dropped the music player and took up a fighting stance. "C'mon! Get up! Time to take your medicine, sister! You've been askin' for this!" Hergo simply lay on the floor, her eyes closed. "Oh for crying out loud!" growled Shego. "I do _not_ have a glass jaw and neither should you! Doctor Dee should just throw you back in the cloning machine and try again!" The angry original marched out to find her blue partner in crime.

Once Shego had left, Hergo opened a dark gray eye and listened to her footsteps. Then the pale woman picked herself off the floor, retrieved her magazine and the Mepod, and sat back in her chair. She put the tiny earphones back in her ears and flipped through her book to find her place.

Shego found Doctor Drakken in the lab. "Doctor Dee!" she called. "Your extra Shego isn't working out!"

"I know Shego," he replied as adjusted the controls of his cloning machine. "She's too young and inexperienced to be useful…"

"She's too lazy, you mean!"

"She just needs training!" Drakken snapped. Shego just gave him a stern look. "Alright, I admit that she doesn't have a lot of fighting spirit," he admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Shego snorted as she crossed her arms.

"So I've been going over the readout of your brainwaves, and I think that I've isolated your aggression," he said as he studied the images on a monitor. "That should make the next clone a wild animal!"

"Oh, you've found my aggression, all right," she began, and then stopped and blinked in confusion. "What? Next clone?"

"We can hardly wait for you to train Hergo into the perfect soldier," Drakken responded as if this was perfectly obvious. "In the meantime I'm creating a clone who's more naturally violent."

"I'll show you violence," growled Shego as one of her fists involuntarily erupted in a burst of green flames. "You're making _another_ worthless clone? Are you out of your mind?"

"Not at all, Shego," said the doctor as he activated his noisy cloning machine. "The prototype is bound to have a few minor flaws. The second one will be better. Practice makes perfect you know."

As Shego's body sagged with defeat the green energy emitting from her hand vanished. With quiet resignation she said: "You're going to _force_ me to hurt you, aren't you?" Drakken simply looked at her in annoyance.

The whirring, clicking noises from the cloning machine stopped with a soft chime. "Ha!" Drakken crowed. "Behold—Goshe!"

"Goshe?" Shego giggled sarcastically. "You named her 'Goshe'? Her name is spelled like 'gauche'!"

"_Go…she_," Drakken corrected irritably. "Her name is "Go-she'. First name 'Go', last name 'She.' It's like 'Shego' in reverse. Is that too hard to understand?"

"Whatever," Shego snickered. "Let's meet 'Gauche' or whatever her name is so we can see what's wrong with her."

"Your names are going to be 'Mud' if you don't let me out of here this minute!" came a cry from behind the curtain.

"Aha!" smiled Drakken pointing his finger dramatically at the ceiling. "She's ready! And she sounds like she's _much_ more aggressive than Hergo!" He pulled back the shower curtain to reveal the second clone.

Physically, Goshe was a mirror image to her green progenitor from the mane of black hair that cascaded down her slender back to the toes on her dainty feet. Like Hergo, Goshe's color was different from the green original. Like Shego, the clone's skin was deathly pale. Unlike Shego, the tint that permeated her body was red, creating an illusion of a normal skin tone. Even the red highlights of her hair seemed more natural than Shego's emerald tint. Her blazing eyes shattered the image of normality since they were fire engine red. Unlike the previous clone, Goshe came into the world clad in a red and black version of Shego's 'Team Go' uniform.

"Hey!" said the new clone as she pressed her hands against the glass. "Get me out of here!"

"Witness my triumph," said the evil genius as he admired his creation. "Isn't she beautiful? Look at all that ferocity!"

"You better let me out right now," Goshe demanded, "or I'm gonna wrap your butt around your neck and give you an extra pair of shoulders!"

"Ha!" the blue scientist crowed. "She's a born fighter! Kim Possible won't have a chance!"

"When I get out I swear I'm gonna burn down this dump and pee-pee on the ashes!" Blazing red energy illuminated the clone's fists. "I swear I'm gonna make you pay for locking me up!"

"She's got my powers?" Shego gasped. "Doctor Dee, I didn't know that the clones duplicated my powers!"

"They're supposed to duplicate your abilities in every way," Drakken retorted. "Just look at her," he smiled at his creation.

"I'm looking," Shego replied with trepidation. Goshe was beating her blazing fists against the transparent barrier.

"I'm gonna rip your heads off and flush 'em down the toilet!" screamed the crimson clone.

"Keep your shirt on," Drakken snapped. "I'll let you out. Save some of that energy for Kim Possible!"

"Doctor Dee!" warned Shego. "Do you really think you ought to…?"

It was too late. Drakken had already pressed the button that opened the door on his cloning machine. No sooner had the transparent barrier slid into the machine than Goshe leaped out into the room and flung herself at Shego.

"Ahhh!" Shego screamed as she reached up to grasp the wrists of her scarlet adversary. The momentum of Goshe's impact pulled Shego off her feet as she rolled backwards with the vermilion vixen following. She grunted in effort as she struggled to keep Goshe's claws from raking her face and body. The force of the clone's rage had made her preternaturally strong. It was all that Shego could do to stay in one piece.

"Goshe!" Drakken scolded. "That's not Kim Possible, that's Shego! Get off of her at once! Oof!" Drakken's commands were interrupted by a brick-red boot hitting him in the face and knocking him down.

As the evil genius dragged himself to his feet he viewed the two women rolling on the ground grunting and growling as they tried to gain the advantage. For the first time in his life, he understood why conflicts between females were referred to as catfights. The dizzying glow of red and green made them appear to be a Christmas celebration gone horribly wrong.

"Drakken!" Shego cried. At least he thought it was Shego. "This clone's a killer! Do something!"

"Like what?" The blue scientist shook his head to clear his wits.

"The tranquilizer darts!" She screamed. "Use the tranquilizer darts!"

Shego managed to kick the crimson killer off of her and leap to her feet. "Run!" she cried as she fled for the door, her blue boss hot on her heels.

"You can run but you can't hide," snickered the sanguine succubus. "I'll get you my pretty, and your little scientist too…"

Meanwhile Hergo entered the evil kitchen of Drakken's lair. With the headphones of Shego's Mepod still in her ears, the gray clone took a loaf of sliced bread out of a cabinet.

"Run Shego!" Drakken's voice carried into the room. "She's gaining!"

Hergo tore a paper towel off the roll and placed it on the table.

"Look out, Doctor Dee!" Shego cried. "She's discovered how to launch plasma blasts!" The sound of energy emissions and explosions shook the lair.

Dancing slightly to the tune in her headphones, Hergo pulled a knife out of a drawer and sauntered over to the refrigerator. A magnet in the shape of a chaos symbol held a note with a phone number and the word 'Dad' to the door.

"Help! Shego!" came Drakken's screams. "She's got me! She's got me!" A sickening tearing sound could be heard.

Hergo pulled mayonnaise, cheese, lettuce and ham out of Drakken's evil refrigerator and carried them to the table.

"Let go of him you red witch!" Shego cried.

Hergo's head bobbed with the chirpy tune as she took out two slices of bread and spread mayonnaise on them.

"Why don't you make me, Greenie?" Goshe sneered.

Hergo hummed to herself as she cut off slices of ham and placed them on a mayonnaised slice of bread.

"Nyragh!" "Heeyah!" Cries could be heard, but it was unclear which woman was shouting what. Electric crackling sounds could be heard competing with slashing noises.

"Bop-bah-bah," Hergo half sang as she arranged lettuce leaves on the slices of ham.

"Run Doctor Dee! Run!" the feminine voice was probably Shego.

As Hergo placed slices of cheese on the lettuce she didn't see Drakken in the tatters of his (formerly) thick blue lab coat sprint by the open doorway to the kitchen. Red energy beams followed him, looking like shots from science fiction blaster pistols.

Hergo placed her second slice of bread on top of the cheese, completing her sandwich. As she rose from her chair to put the lettuce, ham, and mayonnaise back in the refrigerator, she ignored Shego's fighting withdrawal taking place in the hall just outside the kitchen.

Shego was backing down the hall bobbing and weaving to avoid the blows of her crimson clone and having a hard time of it. As a master of Tiger-style Kung Fu, she was much more accustomed to fighting in an offensive rather than a defensive technique, and wasn't ready for the relentless attack of her ruby-colored duplicate. She broke into a run, her deadly doppelganger charging after her.

"I've got the tranquilizer gun!" Drakken announced with a smile as he emerged into the hallway clutching the dart pistol.

"Forget the tranquilizer!" Shego shouted as she ran towards him. "Get something stronger!"

"Nyah-ah…ah-uh…ah-uh!" Drakken sounded like one of the Three Stooges as he turned to flee further down the hall as he saw Shego and Goshe headed in his direction.

As they rounded a corner both Drakken and Shego flattened their bodies against the wall. The mad genius readied his dart pistol. Both of their clothes were in tatters from Goshe's claws and the areas of exposed flesh were bleeding. They gasped for breath. "Where is she?" asked Shego.

"I thought she was with you!" wheezed Drakken.

"Nope," gasped Shego. "I lost her when I passed the armory." Her eyes widened with alarm. "Hey! You don't suppose…?"

"Not to worry Shego," replied the blue villain with arrogant confidence. "I shut the door when I left. You know the armory is protected by a retinal scanner that will only let in you or me."

"You idiot, she's my exact duplicate!" Shego scolded.

"Uh-oh!" Drakken got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had an awful premonition that things were about to get a lot worse.

"Hey guys!" came a cheerful voice, far too spirited to be Hergo. "Guess what I just found!" Goshe rounded the corner, smiling like a lunatic. In the short time she relented her pursuit she had made some additions to her red and black outfit. The straps of a soldier's webgear held weapons and ammunition to her body. On her back she had a strange plastic and metallic backpack that was connected to the rifle-like weapon in her hands by a stout insulated cable. "Guns! Guns! Guns!" the crimson clone proudly announced. "Life is sweet!"

"Aaaah!" Drakken and Shego screamed as they took off down the hall.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" cackled Goshe as she fired a crackling beam of energy that resembled a lighting bolt from the futuristic firearm.

In the meantime, Hergo had found a den with a couch and television set where she could eat her sandwich. In the VCR she had put a videotape of Disney's animated feature _Aladdin_.

"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline," sang the voice of Brad Kane.

"This way, Shego!" cried Drakken's voice, as the sound of running feet got louder.

"One swing ahead of the sword," the TV sang as Hergo took a bite of her lunch.

"Look out!" Shego cried. "She's firing again!" Crackling beams of energy entered the room and caused a bookcase to explode in splinters of wood as tomes scattered throughout the chamber.

"I steal only what I can't afford," sang the television set just before Doctor Drakken vaulted over it and rolled to the ground. An electrical blast hurled the TV through the air to explode against the back wall.

Shego jumped onto the back of the sofa that Hergo was sitting on and leaped to the doorway on the other side of the room just before a deadly beam cut the couch neatly in half. Hergo's body jostled slightly to the center of the divided divan as a wickedly grinning Goshe, marched into the room, pausing only to take aim at Drakken who had rose to his feet and was following Shego out of the room.

With her back to the couch, Goshe shot several bursts at the fleeing pair before they were out of sight. Laughing maniacally, Goshe didn't even see Hergo sitting on the ruined sofa giving her a sneer of irritation and disdain. Weighed down by the portable death-ray's backpack battery, the crimson clone followed Drakken and Shego out of the room.

"Gonna have to find another TV," Hergo murmured as she brushed the dust off her sandwich.

"Look out Shego!" came Drakken's cry. "She's found us!"

Hergo got up and turned the VCR off.

"Save yourself Doctor Dee!" Shego yelled. "Forget about me! I'll hold her off as long as I can!"

Hergo sauntered out of the den away from the raucous.

"No!" Drakken shouted. "I won't leave you!"

Goshe's evil laugh almost drowned out the sound of energy blasts.

In the main chamber, Drakken and Shego sprinted across a small bridge over a green stream of water to the other side. Goshe followed. The heavy backpack and energy rifle discarded, the wine-colored woman now sported two Ingram MAC-10 submachine guns, one in each hand. She screamed in ecstasy as brass casings fell to her feet and bullets ricocheted off the walls like an insane swarm of killer bees.

By now Drakken and Shego had made it back into the room with the cloning machine. Drakken dropped the dart gun as he tripped on a fragment of his own shredded coat. Shego helped him to his feet and the two entered the cloning machine. Drakken hit a hidden button to close the Plexiglas barrier to seal them off from the rest of the chamber.

They hugged each other and cringed as Goshe strode into the room, dropping the empty MAC-10's to the ground. An evil smile marred her beautiful face as she leered at her quarry.

"Shego, I'm sorry," said Drakken as he closed his eyes and squeezed his sultry sidekick against his body. "I never expected it to come to this."

"Oh Drakken, I'm scared!" Tears came out of Shego's eyes as she buried her face in the mad doctor's shoulder.

"Don't look, Shego," said Drakken holding the shivering woman in a protective embrace.

"Nowhere to run, now," smirked Goshe as she stepped forward; inadvertently stepping on the tranquilizer pistol that Drakken had dropped. "Eeyah!" As her foot slipped up from under her body the dart gun flew through the air to bounce off the side of the cloning machine. The deadly damsel fell on her back as the dart gun fell back on to her and fired.

Before the dastardly duo's startled eyes, the ferocious female staggered to her feet, the tranquilizer dart dangling from the side of her neck. With an animal roar she tottered to the machine and flung herself onto the clear partition that separated her from the terrified Drakken and Shego. "I got you now," hissed Goshe as she slid down the translucent portal. "You can't escape," she moaned as she slumped to the floor. "Uhhhh," she gasped and passed out.

For a moment all was silent as the two villains hugged each other and stared speechless at the unconscious clone. Then Shego found her voice and sneered, "I blame _you_ for this!"

_Next: Seeing Red_


	6. Seeing Red

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co. Additional Dialog by Mike Myers © New Line Cinema.

Chapter Six:_ Seeing Red_

"All right," Drakken announced. "Let's call this evil family meeting to order."

Kim Possible's azure antagonist was sitting at the head of a rectangular table; three raven-haired vixens of varying hue were sitting at the table with him. To his right, Hergo was filing her nails, since Drakken and Shego had taken away her magazines in an attempt to get her to pay attention. To his left, Goshe was in chains. A thick collar around her neck was attached to her metal chair and her arms and legs her in manacles. A gag muffled the crimson clone's protests. Shego was at the other end of the table and appeared to be moping.

"Although I'm very proud of you both," Drakken started.

"For what?" snorted Shego.

"Ahem," Drakken cleared his throat. "There are some tiny changes we are going to have to make if you two are going to work out around here." He glanced at Goshe, whose incoherent cries could be faintly heard through her gag. "You are too evil," He looked at Hergo, who seemed to be ignoring him, "and you are not evil enough."

"I'm plenty evil," Hergo replied.

"Prove it," smirked Shego.

"I took a nude photo of myself through a green tint and downloaded it on the Internet," the gray clone retorted.

With that the emerald original jumped out of her chair and hurled herself at Hergo, eyes and fists blazing.

"Girls! Girls!" Drakken said pulling the tranquilizer pistol out of his lab coat. "Stop fighting this instant! Don't make me use this!"

As Goshe laughed through her muzzle, Hergo and Shego both made protests at the same time. Drakken couldn't tell which woman was saying what. "She started it!" "She can't get away with it!" "She did that on purpose!" and other juvenile protests could be discerned from the babble of feminine voices.

"I don't care who started it!" cried Drakken. "All I know is who's going to finish it if you two don't get back in your seats and act like ladies at once!"

The two angry women sat back in their prospective seats, eyeing each other warily.

"I was just joking," Hergo protested.

"You better be, sister!" Shego snarled, "or else…"

"See?" said the mad doctor, "that's exactly what I'm talking about! This pointless fighting slows down our entire operation! We are an evil family and we are all on the same team! Do I make my self clear?"

Quiet murmurs and grumbles answered him, causing him to frown.

Goshe started making noises through her restraints, trying to get Drakken's attention. "Yes Goshe?" said Drakken, rising from his seat to remove Goshe's gag. "You have something to add?"

"I wouldn't do that Doctor Dee," warned Shego.

"What is it now?" he whined in irritation.

"Just that—she bites," replied Shego, removing her right glove to reveal a hand covered in blood stained bandages. "She's a biter."

Drakken's face fell, and then he eyed the shackled siren carefully. "Goshe, do you have something to say?" he asked gently, but firmly.

Goshe nodded.

"If I remove your gag, are you going to bite me?" he looked her squarely in the eye.

Goshe paused, then shook her head slowly.

"All right, Goshe," he said as he tentatively reached out to undo her gag, "Trust has to be earned and if you behave yourself, we might be able to undo your restraints…Yeagh!"

As soon as the gag was removed, the crimson clone tried to bite his nose off. Drakken jumped back stumbling, to a safe distance and shuddered.

"Told 'ya," Shego muttered as Goshe laughed insanely. Shego rose from her seat to _carefully_ put the gag back over the mouth of the cackling clone.

"Hmm," said Drakken after he finished counting his fingers. "On our next trip out we need to get some medication. See if we can mellow her out a little."

"Why don't we just give her a lethal injection?" asked Shego as she put her glove back on her injured hand.

"Shego! I'm surprised at you!" Drakken scolded. "Goshe is a member of our evil family! Just because she has a little too evil doesn't mean that we should be judgmental!"

"A _little _too evil?" asked Shego skeptically. "She tries to kill us every chance she gets."

"She just needs discipline!" Drakken yelled. Calming himself down, he let his voice return to its normal volume. "All right, maybe she is on the homicidal side," he admitted, "but a little counseling and medication could go a long way."

"Counseling?" asked Shego sarcastically. "From you? Ha!"

"All right, we'll just try some antipsychotic medication!" growled Drakken.

"Riiiight…" Shego said doubtfully. "Not to change the subject, but what's happening on the take-over-the-world front?"

Drakken gave her a puzzled look.

"Hello?" she asked sarcastically. "Our entire operation? As in the one that is slowed down by the pointless fighting?"

"What?" asked Drakken as his sidekick attempted to burn a hole in his head with her eyes. "Oh, right," he muttered, "my master plan…" He shook his head to clear it, and then made an announcement to the trio of fearsome females. "Ahem. Since Kim Possible has been breaking in here and stealing the components of my doomsday devices I've been having to change schemes in mid-plot." The wicked women gave him disappointed looks. "But that doesn't mean that I'm without a dastardly scheme!" he added hastily. He pushed a button on the table and a holographic diagram appeared next to the likeness of a helmeted fireplug of a man in a red suit. "My chief rival, Professor Dementor has been working on a matter transporter for years, and based on my research, I think I can beat him to the punch! All we have to do is cut corners and we should have a functioning transporter before he does!"

"By 'cutting corners' you mean stealing?" asked Shego with as much disinterest as she could muster.

"How come you two get to steal and I don't?" asked Hergo.

"Yes, Shego, I mean stealing," replied the mad doctor, "and as for you Hergo, you're not supposed to steal from _us_. Is that clear?"

"When are we going to go shopping for me?" asked Hergo. "I mean, I don't actually _own_ anything. I have to steal Greenie's clothes for crying out loud."

"We'll have plenty of time for shopping once we take over the world," snapped Drakken, who then glanced over at the shackled Goshe, "or have adequate personnel to secure the lair, whichever comes first. In the meantime, how are we at finding a molecular imaging scanner?"

"They've got one at the Livermore Labs in California," replied Shego, "and a team of scientists have one in Tokyo, Japan."

"We'll take the one in Livermore," replied Drakken. "I can't read Japanese."

* * *

As the sun set, its red glow illuminated a fishing trawler sailing through the Florida Keys. In it, Kim and Ron prepared a small inflatable rubber boat. "Thanks for the lift, Captain Pulaski," smiled Kim.

"It's the least I could do after you and your boyfriend proved my innocence in that drug smuggling case," the grizzled fisherman replied.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Kim grinned as she patted Ron's buttocks affectionately.

Captain Pulaski just gave the two of them a very strange look.

* * *

As night fell on the Caribbean lair, Drakken and Shego were securing Goshe's restraints while Hergo looked on in disinterest. The killer clone's limbs were spread out in an 'X' pattern. Each wrist and ankle secured to the angled platform by a manacle. Her hands were obscured by what appeared to be metal boxing gloves wielded to the table. When they were satisfied that Goshe was restrained, they turned to Hergo.

"Hergo," said Drakken with fatherly concern. "Until we get back, don't let Goshe out, alright? We don't know what she will do, and I don't want anything to happen to you two, you know that don't you?"

Shego made a face and mimed sticking her finger down her throat.

"Don't worry, Pops," the grey woman replied. "Ol' Crazy's going nowhere."

"That's my girl," Drakken smiled. When he noticed his sidekick's grimace he added, "oh yeah, be on the lookout for Kim Possible too."

"Look out for Miss Perfect, got it Pop," said Hergo, filing her nails.

* * *

As the car-sized flying saucer carried Drakken and Shego into the sky, a small inflatable boat with an almost silent motor drifted towards the sinister isle. Inside a couple of teenagers were preparing to assault the island while discussing their dating life.

"So who are you going to get to be your _boyfriend?_" Ron jeered.

"That's a good question," said Kim. "He ought to be a hottie, all the better to convince Mom," she added as their boat came up to the beach.

Ron started humming a tune that he believed came from bad '70's porn movies. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and joined in.

"So not the drama, Ron," snapped Kim. "It's just for show." The girl looked away and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Of course, if I gotta spend time with this guy, he ought'a be cute!"

"Don't worry, KP," Ron smiled as they pulled their inflatable boat on to the shore and hid it behind a large rock with a "KEEP OUT-HAUNTED" sign on top. "Someday, you're gonna get urges, like I got."

"'Urges'," smirked Kim. "This from the guy who doesn't want to be whipped? Better get your priorities straight, lady-killer. So who are you going to ask to be your girlfriend, Ron?"

"I thought I'd start with someone on the cheerleader team," Ron replied as they climbed up the rocks towards Drakken's fortress. "That way I can hang out with you while I'm forced to watch her practice."

"Good plan," Kim replied as she swung a rope with a grappling hook over her shoulder. The metal hook secured itself to a gothic outcropping near a window. "I need to find a boyfriend that will get along with you."

"That crosses jocks right off the list," replied the boy as they climbed up to the window. "Sometimes they moonlight as bullies."

"Moonlight," smiled Kim as she used a laser cutter to open the window. "Looks like somebody stayed awake in English last week."

They brought up the rope and lowered it down to the floor of the massive chamber. "So what are we here for again?" Ron asked.

"The electron phase booster," Kim replied. "I've got a picture of it on the screen of my Kimmunicator, take a look," she said as she handed the blue device to him. "Just keep your eyes peeled for Drakken and Shego."

"I hope Shego got over whatever it was she had," muttered Ron. When Kim gave him a funny look he added, "Uh, not that I'm worried. Nothin' gets past the Stoppable Immune System, KP." He laughed nervously. "Actually come to think of it, it might be easier if Shego was still sick."

"That's what I'm banking on," Kim smiled, "but just in case, let's try to be sneaky."

* * *

Meanwhile in a bedroom, Hergo was in a pair of Shego's pajamas watching television.

"We're here talking to one of the stars of the new movie: _Buccaneers of the Gulf, Dead Men Tell No Tales_!" gushed a female voice from the TV. "Quinn, you were chosen for the role after playing Legoland the sidhe in the _King of the Bracelets_ trilogy, am I right?"

"Whatever," came the blonde twenty-six year old heartthrob's disinterested answer.

"He's such a dreamboat," cooed Hergo.

* * *

Elsewhere in the lair, Kim and Ron were maneuvering a hospital gurney with a large vaguely conical apparatus on it. Kim was pulling from the front while Ron was pushing from the back. Rufus was riding on top of the electron phase booster.

"Hey Ron," said the teen hero as she peered into a dark chamber. "What's that?" She shone her flashlight into the room to illuminate a woman in a red and black uniform manacled to a table. Her breathing was shallow and her raven-black tresses spilled over the back of the table like a disheveled funeral shroud.

"It's Shego!" gasped Ron, "and she's tied up!" Rufus jumped down to land on Ron's shoulder and gave an alarmed squeak.

"Drakken must have punished her for letting us get the HTP without a fight," said the redhead guiltily. "Ron, we've got to rescue her!"

"Are you sure, KP?" the boy asked warily. "It could be a trap."

"Ah-huh, a trap," Rufus echoed.

"We've got to take that chance, Ron," Kim insisted. "You remember how out of it she was last night. We've got to save her. That's what heroes do."

"Right with ya, Kim," agreed Ron, "but looking out for traps that might hurt teen heroes, that's what sidekicks do."

"That's so sweet," Kim blushed. "Don't forget to use some of that charm on your new girlfriend," she grinned as she elbowed him in the side. "Now come on, let's save Shego."

"Rufus," Ron said to his little pet. "A mole-rat operates in the dark better than a human, so keep a lookout."

"Roger," grunted Rufus raising his right forepaw in a salute.

Without turning on the lights, the trio edged closer to the shackled woman's prone form. Kim took out her laser cutter and applied it to the manacles.

The onyx haired beauty snored fitfully in her sleep as one by one, her limbs were freed.

"Do you think she's been drugged?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," the girl replied. "You'd better carry her. She's so better off in a Federal prison that she is here, that's for sure."

Ron picked up the unconscious woman in a fireman's carry, placing her waist over his shoulder so that her torso, head, and arms hung down in front and her legs hung down in back of him. His arm held her body steady. "Wow," his voice went up an octave, "who knew that an evil villain would feel so—silky?"

"Gross," exclaimed Kim. "Ron, you are utterly disgusting."

"Someday you're gonna get urges like I got," repeated Ron as they made their way back to the gurney and the electron phase booster. He and Rufus chuckled juvenilely as Kim shook her head. "Hmm," said Ron. "We need another gurney."

Suddenly the woman in Ron's arms snorted and flinched. A blood red eye opened and surveyed the scene around her. An evil smile crossed her lovely reddish-black lips.

Clad in a green set of pajamas, a bathrobe, and slippers, Hergo entered the evil kitchen of Drakken's lair. With the headphones of Shego's Mepod in her ears, the gray clone took a bowl out of a cabinet.

"Ahh! Kim!" Ron's shouts could be heard clear into the kitchen. "She's got me! She's got me!" A sickening tearing sound could be heard. The screams of a naked mole rat were barely audible over the boy's howls.

Hergo tore a paper towel off a roll and placed it on the table.

"Let him go, Shego!" Kim ordered.

Hergo's head bobbed with the chirpy tune as she opened a drawer and rummaged around in it.

"Why don't you make me, Princess?" Goshe sneered.

"Nyragh!" "Heeyah!" Cries could be heard, but it was unclear which woman was shouting what. Electric crackling sounds could be heard competing with slashing, punching, and kicking noises.

Dancing slightly to the tune in her headphones, Hergo took out a spoon and an ice cream scoop out, and sauntered over to the refrigerator.

"Ron, get the EPB out of here!" the girl's voice ordered. "I'll handle Shego!"

Hergo pulled a carton of chocolate mint ice cream out of Drakken's evil refrigerator and carried it to the table.

"Ow, ow!" came the boy's cry. "You got it KP!"

Hergo hummed to herself as she scooped out three dollops of ice cream into her bowl. As Hergo dished herself some chocolate minty goodness she caught a glimpse of Ron pushing a gurney with a large conical piece of machinery on it through the hall outside the kitchen door.

The boy's black sweater was ripped to shreds and the remains barely clung to his scratched and lacerated back and chest. The grey clone shook her head in disbelief when she noticed what looked like a bald rodent following on its hind legs. In its forepaws it clutched a small plastic bottle of Bactine.

Hergo closed the carton of ice cream and put it back in the refrigerator. As she put the dirty scoop into the sink, she ignored Kim's fighting withdrawal taking place in the hall just outside the kitchen.

Kim had never fought anyone this ferocious before and was having a hard time defending herself against the fearsome onslaught. She adopted a variant of Crane-style Kung Fu to defend herself from the claws of her opponent and buy her some breathing space. When an opening came, she flipped Goshe over her shoulder and threw her down the hall.

The crimson clone slowly pushed herself off the ground and kneeled on the floor. Her back to Kim, the woman's shoulders shook as spasms racked her body. Staring at her stricken opponent, the cheerleader didn't detect Hergo peeking out the kitchen door and tiptoeing the other way with her bowl of ice cream.

Kim was horrified. Had she hurt Shego? Was she crying?

The diabolical duplicate turned her smiling head around to stare at Kim. "Well…" she chuckled, "…looks like we got ourselves a _fight_!" She rose to her feet and turned to the girl with a horrible grin on her face. Bursts of scarlet energy crackled from her fists as she made ready to pounce.

Kim took an involuntary step backwards and struck a fighting pose. "Bring it!" she challenged.

Goshe growled like an animal and leaped at Kim. Kim dodged and executed a circle kick to fling the vermeil vixen on her way. She then pulled out what appeared to be a case of lipstick and pointed it at Goshe as if it was a weapon.

Goshe couldn't see what was in the girl's hands, but she instinctively rolled out of the way. A pink taffylike goo hit the area where she had been standing a minute before. A pseudopod of it was stuck to the killer clone's leg and she thrashed about like a fox in a trap.

"Thanks for the electron phase booster, Shego," smirked Kim. "Give Doctor Drakken my regards." With that, she waved and dashed down the corridor following her sidekick's trail.

"Grrr!" Goshe snarled and attempted to chase Kim. The tentacle of Kim's elastoconstricting lipstick stretched as Goshe used her clawed and gloved fingernails to climb horizontally down the hall. Using one hand to keep herself steady, the feral female lifted her entrapped limb to her body and slashed at the pink strand impeding her. With a snap, the taffy tether broke causing the woman to tumble forward. Then she got to her feet and took off after the teen hero.

Kim rounded a corner to see Rufus and Ron had stopped at a first aid kit that was mounted on the wall. The naked mole rat had attached gauze, tape and bandages to the boy's wounds.

"Ron! Move!" ordered Kim as she pushed the gurney with the electron phase booster down the hall.

"Be with you in a minute, KP!" he cried as he pulled a black sweater out of his backpack. "Ow! Ooh!" he grimaced as he pulled it on. "Rufus that stings!"

"There, there," his hairless pet consoled him. "Wow!" The valiant vermin saw Goshe round the corner and jumped from the wall-mounted first aid kit to the boy's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed as he took off down the hall.

Upstairs Hergo watched television while eating her ice cream. When she heard screaming she turned the volume up.

On the exterior the lair, there was a level area just outside an open portal. The door was designed to appear as part of the outer wall of the fortress, but was easier to spot from the inside. Kim let go of the gurney and the bulky piece of machinery to look down at the sea. The boulders between the relatively horizontal foundation she was standing on and the hidden inflatable boat were piled and scattered at all angles and levels like a child's disordered blocks. The gurney couldn't go down there. Getting the electron phase booster down to the ocean in one piece would be challenging, especially without Ron's help. "Okay," she announced. "This is going to be a problem. Where _is_ Ron anyway?"

The screams of a boy and his naked mole rat answered her question. Kim turned in time to see Ron come barreling out of the exit with Rufus on his shoulder and Goshe on his tail. Even though the wicked woman was still some distance inside the lair, Ron was looking behind him to gauge the space between him and the female force of flaming fury following him.

"Oh…no!" The cheerleader barely managed gasp before the tow-headed boy collided with the wheeled gurney that bore the electron phase booster. As the blundering boy pitched forward, the gurney and the awkward apparatus fell end over end down the rocks to the water below.

"Yeow!" Rufus sounded like Artoo-deetoo as the bald rodent was propelled into the air and over the side of the embankment.

"Rufus!" cried Ron as he jumped to his feet and vainly extended a hand in the mole rat's direction.

"Oh you got bigger problems than that, Blondie!" warned the killer clone as she prepared to fire a crimson burst of plasma out the door.

"So not!" cried Kim as she thrust her elastoconstricting lipstick in the woman's direction. "Looks like you're stuck!"

As Kim fired into the room from the aperture leading out of the lair, Goshe executed some impressive dodges. "That's what you think, Pumpkin!" the claret-colored clone challenged as she loped along the wall in an impossible defiance of gravity. Before Kim could react, Goshe was on top of her.

The fighting females rolled on the ground before Goshe managed to seize Kim's leg and spin her through the air. Kim cried out as she was flung over the side. Instinctively, the girl executed a series of flips, somersaults and leaps in order to absorb her momentum and avoid injury on the jagged, uneven stones.

"KP!" the boy called. "Yah!" He ran away from the ferocious female who chased him around the rocky embankment.

Kim heard her lipstick fall between some rocks. She reached down to recover it, but it was almost two inches out of her grasp.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kid," smiled Goshe, her fists ablaze with cherry-red flames.

Kim heard an excited chittering as Rufus raced down her arm. As Kim seized his little body, the heroic rodent grabbed her lipstick with both forepaws.

"Kim!" Time seemed to slow down as Goshe fired plasma bursts at the boy. In slow motion, he saw a crimson comet roar by less than an inch from his left shoulder. Ron's arms windmilled helplessly as he bent his knees to fall backward to avoid her second blast that flew over his prone body. His body was spun around as his belt buckle was torn from his person by the brilliant burst he had dropped prone to avoid.

"Hey!" Goshe's head turned in the direction of the feminine voice to her left. Kim was there pointing her elastoconstricting lipstick at the clone's head. "Dodge this!" the cheerleader challenged as the sticky pink taffy hit the wine colored woman square in the face and knocked her prone on her back. Making sure this time, Kim fired four bursts of elastoconstricting putty, one for each limb. "That ought'a hold ya," sneered the teen hero as she blew on the top of her lipstick in imitation of a gunslinger after a shootout.

Rufus jumped off Kim's shoulder to scurry over to Ron. The injured boy was gingerly picking himself off the ground. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning," he moaned. With his belt ruined, his pants fell down causing him to stumble. "Aw...man!" His eyes lit up as his hairless pet jumped into his arms. "Rufus! You're okay!" The boy and his bald pet sighed as they hugged each other.

"You alright?" Kim asked him.

"Nothing two weeks in traction can't fix, KP," he joked, giving her a thumbs up. As he knelt to retrieve his fallen pants, he looked over the side to see the shattered remains of the electron phase booster. "Looks like the EPB didn't make it though."

"That's okay, Ron," Kim smiled as she put her arm around him. "Electron phase boosters are a dime a dozen. Rons are rare."

Their tender moment was interrupted by Goshe's muffled struggles behind them. Rufus leaped out of Ron's arms to dash over to the wicked woman and give her a little kick. He shrieked as Goshe managed to free a blazing hand from her sticky restraints. The bald rodent ran back to the teenagers.

"Let's jet," Kim commanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ron replied as knelt to retrieve his terrified pet.

"Ron! Move!" Kim called as she pulled their inflatable boat out from behind the "KEEP OUT-HAUNTED" sign.

Ron sighed as Rufus let out a high-pitched laugh. "Not a word," he warned as he picked his way down to the sea.

* * *

It was almost two hours after they left that a flying saucer broke the stillness in the night sky. "Well that was a good night's work," said a satisfied Drakken as the saucer landed.

"Yeah," Shego agreed as she picked up a nearly opaque spherical device that seemed to contain many sensors and cameras. "No teen heroes interfering, no Team Impossible to worry about, no Global Justice agents to outmaneuver…"

"…and we managed to get some medication to help calm Goshe down," Drakken finished as he brandished some pillboxes.

"What can I say?" Shego smiled. "It was a good idea to divide our forces. While one of us infiltrated Livermore Labs, the other entered the hospital's pharmacy disguised as a nurse."

"It makes me glad that Team Impossible is giving Professor Dementor so much trouble," Drakken responded as he shrugged off the white nurse uniform to reveal his standard blue lab coat. "We may not be able to use the crummy timeshare lair, but at least we don't have to worry about Team Impossible!" He removed the feminine nurse's hat from his head and tossed it away.

"Speaking of trouble, where's Psycho and Worthless?" Shego asked as she set the molecular imaging scanner on a worktable.

"We better go check on them before we turn in," he agreed.

In a vaulted chamber, Shego flicked on the lights to see the prone form of her duplicate tied to the table. Lying on her back in her red and black "Team Go" uniform, the clone appeared to be a cross between a virgin sacrifice and Frankenstein's monster. Actually, thought Shego, that assessment was pretty accurate. The fettered female flinched as the light woke her and when her vision adjusted she fixed her cold grey eyes on the emerald original.

"You lookin' at me?" Shego sneered to conceal her fear of the diabolical duplicate. "You better just watch yourself sister or else I'll bash your brains in when Drakken's not lookin'!"

As the light reflected off the ashen highlights of her hair, the bound and gagged woman simply shrugged her shoulders rolled her slate-grey eyes.

In the meantime the door to Hergo's room opened and Drakken peered in. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he quietly entered and tiptoed to Hergo's bed. He was relieved to see Shego's duplicate resting in bed with her eyes closed. Her breathing was regular and she seemed to be asleep. In spite of himself he patted her on the shoulder and stealthily left the room. "Goodnight Hergo," he whispered. "See you tomorrow."

When the door shut, the woman in bed opened a blood red eye. A wicked grin marred her face as she snickered, "See you sooner than that… Dad."

_Next: Here She Comes_


	7. Here She Comes

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Seven:_ Here She Comes_

Weary after a hard night's work, Shego sauntered into her personal bathroom to brush her teeth. She flinched as she saw her mirror image, thinking back to her struggles with Goshe. Unlike Hergo, Goshe was a homicidal maniac. Looking into the mirror before her, she could almost see Goshe's blood red eyes staring defiantly at her from her reflection. The same way the clone's fiery red eyes bored into Shego's brain when the emerald original checked up on her to see if she was still restrained just a few minutes ago.

That wasn't right. The eyes that had looked back at Shego from the operating table were iron-grey. They hadn't stared at Shego in homicidal fury, but glanced at her in bored contempt. When Shego and Drakken had left the lair earlier to steal the molecular imaging scanner they had chained the crimson clone to the operating table, but when she checked to make sure her diabolical doppelganger was still in chains, the woman on the table was tied with ropes and had a gag in her mouth. When the light hit the captive clone's hair and skin, the highlights and tint was ash grey, not brick red. That meant that even though the clone imprisoned in lab three was wearing a red and black jumpsuit…

Dropping her toothbrush in the sink, Shego rushed out of her apartment, down the hall, and into the lab. She flicked on the light and dashed to table supporting the fettered female. Shego tore the gag off her captured copy and gasped, "Hergo! You're wearing Goshe's outfit!"

"Doy," replied the listless lady. "She got loose while you were gone. You just figure that out now?"

"She set a trap!" gasped Shego nearly jumping up and down in anxiety. "She set a trap! I've gotta warn Doctor Dee! I've gotta warn Doctor Dee!"

"You gonna untie me or what?" Hergo asked rather snippily.

"You idiot!" snapped Shego. "They're only ropes! You can use your powers to free yourself!" With that, the viridescent vixen ran out of the room.

"Oh…right, duh," muttered Hergo. "Cut me some slack. I'm only two days old, for cryin' out loud."

Suddenly, Shego bolted back into the room and punched Hergo in the stomach. Without a word, she whirled around and sped away.

"Oh that's _real_ mature," gasped the sluggish siren as her right hand glowed a ghostly grey and her fingernails sharpened into dagger-like claws.

Shego burst into Drakken's room, shouting hysterically. "Doctor Drakken! Doctor Drakken!" The lights were out, and the doctor's bulky form was in bed. Although the covers were pulled over his face, movement under the blankets showed that he was still alive, and no doubt disoriented by the intrusion. "Oh come on!" Shego snapped irritably as she turned on the lights. "You can't be in bed already! I haven't even gotten undressed yet…" Her voice trailed away. The form under the blankets was moving strangely, as if the cerulean scientist was tangled in his blankets and struggling to get out. His muffled voice sounded as if he as suffocating. "Doctor Dee?"

Abruptly, Shego reached down and pulled the covers off the mad doctor, flinging them to the ground. She gasped as she beheld the prone form on the mattress. Doctor Drakken's arms and legs were tied with clothesline, and his mouth was gagged by a white rectangle of tape. His eyes bulged out and blinked frantically at her, as if trying to warn her of something. "Mmm-mmm-mmmgh!" He choked, shaking his head at her.

"Yeagh!" Shego thrust her elbow behind her and was satisfied to feel the collision with a human target. Looking behind her, she saw an exact duplicate of herself pitch backward and drop a sturdy fire axe. The clone behind her was a mirror image, right down to the green and black "Team Go" uniform that she wore. The rusty highlights of her hair and her brick red eyes betrayed the attacker's identity. "Goshe!"

"Surprise, surprise!" chimed the claret-colored killer as she picked up the axe and leaped to her feet. "Hiyah!" She swung her axe at Shego only to have the emerald original seize the handle with both hands and battle for control of the weapon. "Time to bury the hatchet, sis!" snickered the diabolical duplicate.

Their struggle caused them to roll over the bed and Drakken's helpless frame. Shego's hands emitted a green glow and her fingers became razor sharp. Soon the axe head fell off the weapon and the women were fighting over a piece of wood. Drakken cried out through his gag until he realized that the axe head had missed him and nicked the ropes that bound his arms.

Shego's legs tucked under Goshe's body and kicked the clone off over her head. Shego jumped to her feet and tore out the door shouting, "Can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet?" sneered Goshe as she followed her out of the room.

Drakken wriggled in his bonds to get a hold of the axe head so he could continue to cut through his bonds. He was almost free…when hands in a black glove and a green glove grabbed him.

* * *

In her bedroom, Hergo was putting on a set of Shego's pajamas. Goshe's red and black outfit lay discarded on her bed. Upon hearing the battlecries of Shego and Goshe she let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight." She picked up a laundry basket and made her way to Shego's room.

* * *

In the meantime, Goshe was running through the lair with Drakken in tow. Even though her arms were holding the ensnared inventor over her head, the crazy clone had no trouble maintaining her balance or her speed. "Who can't catch who now, Princess?" Goshe teased.

Green fists flaming, Shego answered with an animal growl.

Goshe laughed cruelly as she jumped over an indoor stream of green water. "You had me going for a minute there, Pickles," she sneered, "until I realized that you were trying to lead me away from him, your precious creator!"

"What?" gaped Shego. "He's not my creator!"

"Oh come on now," mocked Goshe. "He created all of us!"

"Whatever," shrugged Shego, deciding that now was not the time to explain things to her deranged double. "Heeyah!" She jumped across the water with her claws glowing green and ready to strike…

…just as Goshe maneuvered Drakken to form a human shield between herself and the emerald original. "Mmmf! Hmmf!" Drakken's head shook wildly as Goshe held him up from the shoulders to make his feet dangle less than an inch from the ground. His eyes bulged at seeing how close Shego had come to slashing him with her hands.

Shego managed to stop her blow, and then slashed in a downward fashion to cut the ropes entwining Drakken's chest and arms. Goshe threw Drakken at Shego, knocking her over and causing the blue mastermind to tumble on top of her. Shego tore the tape off Drakken's mouth in irritation. "Nee-ah!" he choked out.

"Sucka!" grinned Goshe as she launched a projectile of scarlet energy at the prone duo.

"Yow! Ah!" Drakken grunted and screamed with pain as Shego rose to her feet. With both hands on Drakken's the lapels of his lab coat, she used him as a human shield. As the cherry-red blasts exploded on his back, Drakken thrashed and convulsed in Shego's grip. "Eep! Ow!" He let out squeaks and cries every time Goshe hit him with an energy blast.

Shego dropped her blue boss and he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She executed jumps and flips to close on Goshe's position, but the crimson clone just cackled and fled down a hallway hurling red blasts of plasma behind her.

Clad in a set of Shego's green pajamas, Hergo had found a pair of bunny slippers in Shego's room. She carried a laundry basket full of green and black jumpsuits down the hall. She was knocked to the floor as Goshe charged into her and dropped the laundry basket. As Hergo attempted to rise to her feet, Goshe punched her in the jaw.

"_She's_ making friends," muttered the colorless clone as she shakily stood up and stroked her jaw. She tumbled against the wall as Shego elbowed her out of the way. "Ow! _She's_ a real charmer," grumbled Hergo pushing herself off the wall. She turned only to have Shego punch her in the stomach. Hergo fell over the spilled laundry basket as Shego ran after Goshe without saying a word. "I think I know why Shego doesn't have a social life," muttered Hergo from the relative safety of the floor.

In the meantime, Drakken ignored the smoking black spots on the back of his coat and focused on untying his legs. When he managed to get loose he stumbled to his feet and managed to work his stiff legs into a jog.

"I'm gonna rip you into so many pieces there won't be enough left to clean up!" cried Shego as she jumped off the walls while still maintaining her forward thrust. After Goshe had used Drakken as a hostage, Shego had managed to defeat her fear with white-hot anger. Now the green warrior was continuing to work herself up into a rage. There is no time to for fear! Attack! Attack! Attack!

Shego managed to chase Goshe into the kitchen. As the plundering prototype tackled the crimson killer, they both tumbled through a door and down a short flight of stairs into the pantry. Shego held onto Goshe and did not let go. She seized Goshe by the scruff of the neck with both hands and sent her cherry-tinted head through a barrel of flour.

Seizing the sides of the barrel with both hands, the clone managed to pull her head out and throw the keg at Shego. With a cry of rage Shego lashed out with a flaming green fist to smash the cask to smithereens. As the white flour filled the room, Shego felt two hands grasp her shoulders as Goshe vaulted over her head and dashed up the steps. With a choked scream of rage Shego pursued.

* * *

Drakken had the tranquilizer gun, but the problem was that it only fired one dart before he would have to reload. He had no doubts that if he missed Goshe, the dart gun would find itself forced into one of his bodily orifices. The mad doctor kept his back to the wall as he crept down the hall. He entered the main control room, a massive chamber bisected by a green stream. Inside were computers, worktables, chairs and a massive apparatus connected to the ceiling. With both hands on the dart pistol, Drakken scanned the room, looking for threats, imitating the procedure that he had seen on numerous cop shows.

"Hey Popster?" said a Shego-like voice behind him.

"Aaaah!" he screamed as he jumped into the air.

"Take a pill, Dad, it's me," said an image of Shego clad in a bathrobe, pajamas, and slippers. She was holding a laundry basket filled with green and black "Team Go" uniforms.

"Who's you?" He demanded, leveling his gun at Hergo.

"Me," she retorted.

"Who's me?" He took a step back as the pistol began to shake in his hands.

"You know, me," she responded. "Me. Me-me. Hergo."

"How do I know it's you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"If I was Goshe, that gun would be shoved down your throat by now," she said dryly.

He relaxed and lowered the gun. "Well, yes, I suppose that makes sense. What do you want? I'm very busy. There is a homicidal lunatic running around the lair right now," he scolded.

"I was just wondering if there was any detergent that would take the green out of these outfits," shrugged Hergo. "Should I use bleach, or is there something else that will turn 'em grey?"

Drakken's face fell as his entire body seemed to slump where he stood. "You're Hergo, alright."

"Doy," Hergo rolled her iron-grey eyes.

At that moment, both creator and clone heard the sounds of Shego fighting in stereo. From an archway across the bridge were two snarling women clad in green and black jumpsuits and covered in white powder. Only the hue of their glowing hands allowed them to be told apart. They leaped over the viridescent stream dividing the chamber, tackling each other in midair. Hissing and clawing, they rolled on the ground in at Drakken and Hergo's feet.

"All right, that's enough both of you!" the criminal mastermind ordered. "Stop this fighting at once or I'll reduce both of you to atoms!"

The two fighting females released each other and rose shakily their feet. Drakken's voice died when he realized that he couldn't tell them apart. Both of their hair was a mess and so full of flour that there were no highlights in their skin or their tresses to help him discern which one was which. Both of them were hunched in mute hostility and eyed each other warily.

"Aren't you going to tranquilize ol' Lizzie Borden over there?" asked Hergo with her arms crossed and her eyes at half-mast.

"I-I can't tell which one is which!" Drakken stammered as he thrust the pistol first at one Shego, and then the other one.

"Shoot her!" said a floury Shego, indicating her twin.

"No, shoot her!" ordered the second Shego, pointing an accusing finger at her mirror image.

"Not me, you idiot, her!" The Shego on the left gritted her teeth while her left hand frantically directed his aim to the other woman.

"I don't believe this!" cried the Shego on the right. "Can't you tell the difference?"

"It's not that easy," he growled as he attempted to keep both Shegos in his sights.

"Doctor Drakken!" cried the one on the left. "You have no choice! You've got to shoot us both!"

"Shoot us both?" wailed the Shego on the right. "That gun has only one shot!"

"You keep out of this," snarled the Shego on the left. "He could always reload or something!"

"Drakken!" The Shego on the right flexed her arm and made a fist that burst into green flame. "I'm the one with the green eyes! Doy!"

"Oh…right," mumbled Drakken lamely as he pointed the gun at Goshe and fired.

As quick as a wink, the clone's arm lashed out before her. Smiling through the cake of flour on her face, Goshe opened her fist to reveal the tranquilizer dart that Drakken had just fired. Using Shego's incredible speed the clone had plucked the dart at of the air!

"Uh-oh," gulped Drakken.

"Now you're gonna get it, blue boy," sneered Goshe as she tossed the dart harmlessly away.

"Shaddap!" While the clone was distracted, Shego broke a chair over Goshe's head, sending her to the floor. As the Goshe groaned and fought to regain consciousness, Shego picked up the dart and thrust it into Goshe's neck as if it was a dagger. Goshe gurgled and collapsed in a comatose heap. After making sure that her diabolical doppelganger was out, Shego rose to her full height and hatefully stared at the other occupants of the room. The murderous look she gave Drakken and Hergo momentarily made them believe that Goshe was still awake and standing before them.

"This is so predictable," drawled Hergo with a bored expression on her face.

"Oof!" Drakken got kicked in the stomach and Hergo was punched in the nose.

As Shego picked up the laundry basket and huffed off to her room, Drakken simply clutched his abdomen in pain. He heard Hergo lying on the floor beside him muttering, "I knew it."

* * *

Early that morning, a C-130 Hercules aircraft soared over Middleton.

"Thanks for the ride, Major Abrams," said Kim as she adjusted the straps on Ron's parachute.

"It's the least we could do after you came all the way out to the Rockies to investigate the theft of the electron phase booster," replied the burly pilot.

"You know, if we caught a taxi from the airport, we wouldn't be that late from school," Ron whined.

Kim giggled and batted her eyes coyly. "Oh, Ron, surely you jest." Then her face became as hard as wood. "Now jump out of the airplane!"

Ron screamed as Kim shoved him out of the cargo before she jumped after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Bonnie were on their way to school. "I can't believe that Brick!" the tanned, brunette Bonnie huffed. "It's over between us! I'm never going out with him again, never ever!"

"Aren't you exaggerating, Bonnie?" the fair blonde Tara chided. "I mean he _is_ the quarterback. Is there anyway to get any cooler than that?"

"Look out below!" came a high-pitched shriek.

The two cheerleaders looked up to see a boy their age parachuting down nearly on top of them. Ron Stoppable, the goofy best friend of Kim Possible, was wearing an orange jumpsuit and a blue helmet as he clutched at the risers of his parachute in a vain attempt to slow his descent. Before the girls' startled eyes he bounced off the ground, did a tumbling roll as he released his straps, and then was covered in silky white canvas.

"Maybe there _is_ a way to get cooler than that," said Bonnie with a predatory smile. "Hey, Ron. Are you okay?"

"What?" The boy struggled to free himself from his parachute. When he emerged a bald rodent hopped out of this pocket and started melodramatically kissing the ground. "Oh, Bonnie. Tara. Hi. Uhh, could one of you help me fold my 'chute?"

"Sure Ron," Tara giggled.

"Do you parachute to school _every_day?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh?" uttered the disoriented boy. "Oh, not everyday. Sometimes we gotta hang glide."

"Hang glide?" asked the blonde cheerleader.

"That's when we're not mountain climbing, skiing, or taking an escape vehicle out of villain's lair someplace." Ron grumbled. "Sometimes it would be nice to just walk to school like everybody else."

"Wow," Tara gasped.

"I think that quarterback coolness is going to take a backseat to save-the-world hotness," Bonnie smirked. "Hey Ron, would you like to walk to school with us?"

"Sure," shrugged the boy.

"Sure," shrugged the hairless rodent.

* * *

Shego slept in that day. She really didn't sleep all that well. Every sound in the lair could mean that Goshe had gotten loose and was sneaking up on her. The crack of a door opening could mean that Hergo was planning to steal her clothes and turn them gray, or that Goshe was going to kill her in her sleep. When Shego rose in the midafternoon, she was feeling sore and cranky.

Half asleep, she opened her underwear drawer. It was empty. Completely empty. Somehow Hergo had snuck into her room and taken every bra, slip and panty. Great. At least Shego still had the pajamas that she fell asleep in. She looked in her closet. No slippers. Three guesses where _they_ were…and no green and black jumpsuits either. None? That witch hadn't left her anything? No wonder evil twins are called 'evil'. Maybe she could fill a bathtub full of water and hold Hergo's head under it until the bubbles stopped coming out. She could always tell Drakken that Goshe did it.

Drakken. Where was Drakken anyway? If he is making another clone he better have his last will and testament ready. But first things first. Wincing as her bare feet walked on the cold floor, Shego went to Hergo's room. Hergo didn't have a chest of drawers, but she had a closet and lots of footlockers that where used by the henchmen before Drakken killed them all.

If only Drakken could have realized that his stupid matter transporter didn't work! But no, you couldn't tell Drakken anything. 'Who is the criminal mastermind?' he would ask. 'Which one of us is a genius?' So one by one a stupid henchmen would be disintegrated in a dangerous experiment because Drakken had watched too much _Space Passage_ as a kid. Doofus. Why doesn't he just give up on this whole cloning thing and just hire some more henchmen? Why? Because then he would have to admit that his clones are failures too.

Shego was about to get dressed in Hergo's room, but she still couldn't find any of her 'Team Go' uniforms. Adding slippers and bathrobe to her pajamas, she wandered around the lair until her ears and feet led her to the laundry room. Inside was Hergo reading a newspaper next to a basket filled with green and black jumpsuits and a noisy washing machine.

"What'cha doin'?" asked Shego in a tone that made her sound like her grey sister.

"Washin' your clothes," Hergo answered without looking up from her paper.

Shego nodded and examined the outfits in the laundry basket. "These clothes are already clean," she uttered.

"Well, doy," Hergo shrugged. "I'm trying to get the green out of 'em."

With one swing, Shego's fist hit the back of Hergo's head and knocked the ashen woman right out of her chair.

"Oh grow up," said a weak voice from under Hergo's mane of black hair. It spilled out in all directions on the floor, hiding her face. Shego calmly picked up the laundry basket and glanced down at her clone. Hergo's posterior was sticking up in the air, for her knees were bent and she appeared to be prostrating herself before some unseen potentate. Without taking the bored look off her face, Shego gave her gray sister a vicious kick and turned and walked away.

"Ouch," said the muffled voice of Hergo.

* * *

In a house in Middleton, Bonnie Rockwaller prepared to do her homework when her cell phone rang. "Bonnie!" said Tara's excited voice, "turn on the news on Channel Five, quick!"

The teenager flipped on the television to see her classmate and fellow cheerleader Kim Possible speaking directly to the camera. "I repeat, do not approach the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology! Doctor Tentacles is a very dangerous villain and so far we haven't—"

She was interrupted when the a doorway flew off its hinges to reveal a sinister figure in white lab coat that had hideous green tentacles that appeared to be growing out of his back. Seized by one of the extra appendages was Ron Stoppable. "Kiiiiiim!" whined Ron. "He's getting away!" The tentacle holding Ron seemed to be using the boy to swat unseen insects on the ground. "And he's hurting me!" Ron added.

As Kim turned away from the camera to run in the direction of the melee, a pink animal jumped out of Ron's sweater and bit the ropelike arm holding the boy captive. Ron seized the opportunity to break free and wrestle the mutated villain to the ground. Kim grabbed onto a tentacle and then the struggling trio rolled forward and into the camera. Static filled the screen followed by the message "PLEASE STAND BY".

"I knew it!" Bonnie Rockwaller's voice whined with spite and envy. "Little Miss Perfect isn't so tough! Ron Stoppable has been doing the fighting all this time!"

"I know!" gushed Tara over the phone. "Isn't he the coolest?"

"No wonder Kim is so popular!" said Bonnie haughtily. "People think that she can do anything! If I was goin' out with Ron, I'd be the most popular girl in school!"

"I don't know, Bonnie," warned Tara. "Ron is Kim's boyfriend. He'll do anything she asks. He's so completely wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh don't worry," the curvy brunette assured her. "By the end of the week I'll have Stoppable eating out of my hand."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a sinister island in the Caribbean, the seagulls were frightened by the sounds of female combat. Gasping and puffing, Shego staggered into the chamber where Drakken had sequestered himself. "Well, I fed Goshe," she announced as she wiped the perspiration off her forehead. "I hid her medication in a piece of cheese, but I still think that we should use cyanide." It was then that she noticed that Drakken was fiddling with the controls of his cloning machine. "What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"I've been going over the readings of your brainwaves and I think that I've isolated the part of you that actually likes me," he replied without looking up.

Shego grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and ignited at clawed hand. "That's good Doc, cause if you are even thinking of activating that cloning machine _I_ sure can't find it!"

Although momentarily startled, Drakken put on a fiendish smile as he gently removed his assistant's hand from his throat. "I admit that we've had a few false starts in the past, but this time I shall create a clone whose loyalty is unquestioned!" Before Shego could stop him we turned and pulled the lever that activated the noisy cloning machine. "That's odd," said the mad doctor, "I've never heard the machine make that knocking sound before. What could be causing it Shego?" He turned and saw his beautiful cohort banging her head against the machine in frustration.

"Ahem," Drakken cleared his throat to get Shego's attention. "Could we focus on me? The genius that is going to have a slavishly loyal minion who has all the powers of the original?"

"I knew it! You want to replace me!" Shego pointed an accusing finger at Doctor Drakken.

"Heh!" smirked the blue villain. "I don't blame you for feeling threatened! Soon you shall face the awe and might of—Shecome!" At that moment the cloning machine ceased it's cacophony with the ding of a bell.

"'Shecome'?" blinked the green lady. "That's obscene!"

"What do you mean?" asked Drakken, puzzlement on his scarred face.

"You can't call her 'Shecome'!" insisted the wicked woman. "She'll want to kill you even more than Goshe!"

"She's my clone; I created her; I can name her what I want!" bawled Drakken childishly. "If you don't like it that's too bad!" He took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. "Now, let's look at the demise of Kim Possible shall we?"

He drew back the shower curtain to reveal his assistant's latest replication, the evil enchantress christened 'Shecome.' Shecome was examining her surroundings and gasped in surprise when Drakken drew the curtain aside. Like her sisters, she was an exact duplicate of Shego down to the smallest detail. Also like her sisters, the color that permeated her pale skin and the highlights of her onyx hair was different than the original. In this case it was pink. Hot pink. Even the "Team Go" uniform that she was wearing was a black and bubblegum pink design. She looked outside the cloning machine in hesitant curiosity.

Shego glanced back in resigned acceptance, and made a mental note to take an axe to the cloning machine when Drakken wasn't looking.

"Well Shego," Drakken crowed. "What do you think? Or are you trembling in fear at a ferocious Shego, loyal only to me?"

Shecome didn't look as threatening as Goshe, if anything she looked almost afraid. When Drakken stepped in front of the transparent barrier to view his creation for himself, the clone stared at him in surprise. Then her eyes lit up and a friendly smile graced her lovely features. She clasped her hands together shyly and batted her eyes at the evil doctor.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Dee," said Shego in sarcastic disappointment. "Kim Possible won't know what hit her."

_Next: Babe Magnet_


	8. Babe Magnet

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Eight:_ Babe Magnet_

Weary and bruised after their battle with the nefarious Doctor Tentacles, Kim and Ron were thankful for the ride home. "Thanks for the ride, Dad," said the disheveled redhead sitting in the back seat of the Possible's orange car. "Doctor Tentacles really gave us a workout back there."

"It was no trouble at all, Kimmy-cub," replied her father from the driver's seat. "Your mother and I were in the neighborhood and thought you might need a lift."

"We're both proud of you two," said Mrs. Possible from the front seat right of the driver. "You managed to catch that villain on the first try despite his weird superpowers."

"So not the drama, Mom," shrugged the teen hero. "Anyone could have used a super adhesive to glue his extra limbs to the floor. It was no big. I'm just glad that the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology had some experimental glue lying around."

"I'm just glad we managed to get Rufus off the floor," Ron said while sitting next to her in the back seat. He held up a piece of tile that had his angry naked mole-rat stuck to it. "How long do you think its gonna be before Wade finds a way to unstick him anyway?"

Kim's father laughed good-naturedly from the driver's seat. "Chasing bad guys, gluing rodents to the floor. Life sure has changed since I was a kid. You know, in my day…"

As her father droned on about the good old days, Kim glanced over at the boy sitting next to her. "Ron!" she scolded in a soft voice. "You're not wearing your seatbelt!"

"Oh come on, Kim," the boy whined. "My stomach hurts. That tentacled freak punched me in the gut. Can't I just not wear the seatbelt this time?"

"Not a chance," the girl shook her head. "You know what happened last time. This time I'm making double sure."

In the meantime her father was still going on with his reminiscing. "…and that's why it doesn't pay to run a red light while carrying experimental rocket fuel. I hope you were listening Kimmy-cub…" At that moment, Doctor James Timothy Possible looked in his rearview mirror to see his daughter's head disappear in the direction of Ron's lap. Instinctively, his foot hit the brake causing the car to spin wildly out of control.

"James!" his wife exclaimed when the car came to a stop. "What's gotten into you?"

"I…I…" the rocket scientist stammered. He looked into the backseat to see the two teenagers staring at him as if he was a maniac. "I don't know…" he finished lamely.

"See Ron?" the cheerleader said in a smug superior tone. "I told you that you needed a seatbelt."

"Whoa, thanks KP," Ron nodded.

* * *

When morning came to the Caribbean lair of the nefarious Doctor Drakken, the mad scientist was working on the molecular imaging scanner. Using tools appropriate for a Swiss watchmaker, Drakken peered through a thick monocular lens at the components of the sensor unit that would make his matter transporter operational. Soon he would be able to enter any stronghold in the world and take what he pleased. He could even kidnap heads of state and no one could stop him! All he needed was a little privacy to perfect the technology, and then…

He glanced up to glimpse a Shego-like figure lying catlike on the table predatorily staring at him. A girlish cry escaped his lips until his startled brain identified the woman watching his every move. "Shecome!" he spluttered. "You startled me! For a minute, I thought you were Goshe!"

"Why no… I'm not Goshe," she giggled coyly. "I'm Shecome," she smiled as she batted her eyes seductively. "After all these tries, you've finally hit the jackpot."

Something was wrong. Nearly all of the facial expressions and body language used by Hergo and Goshe were familiar to Drakken. The blue skinned scientist had observed similar behavior from his emerald assistant, but the pink tinted Shecome was exhibiting behavior that was completely out of Shego's character. In all his life, Drakken had never seen a woman look at him like that. What did she want? What did that look of desire mean? Her face, her entire body seemed to crave something from her creator, something primal, instinctive, and animalistic. Was she a cannibal? Had an error crept into the brainwave scan or had he tapped a part of Shego's unconscious that had never made its way to the surface? These questions were irrelevant compared to the question that was foremost in his mind. "W-why are you staring at me like that?" After being hunted by Goshe, Drakken was taking no chances.

"I'm just admiring your little molecular imaging doohickey," She smiled playfully as her hand slithered into his direction. Her fingers made walking motions up his arm, but Drakken shook her hand off him and stepped back from the table. Shecome laughed strangely and assumed poses reminiscent of a swimsuit model.

"Okay, erm, uh," he stammered. Where was Shego anyway? Why wasn't she protecting him? He was beginning to wonder if Shego was right. Maybe the clones were complete failures and were a bigger threat than a help. Still, Shecome seemed interested in his project. Maybe a little ranting would restore his confidence. "Yes! With the molecular imaging scanner, I'll be able to analyze any object in the world, no matter how complex! Even living things will be recorded in perfect detail, allowing my matter transporter to assimilate a living being as data! I will be able to break apart a solid object and reassemble it at a later date! Just think of the possibilities! We could steal expensive equipment, duplicate gold, or transport ourselves to a distant location! And I'll be able to finish my device before Professor Dementor does! Ha-ha-ha!"

"That's great!" gushed Shecome. "You are so smart… and handsome!"

Handsome? No one but his mom had ever called him handsome before. What was she playing at? It was true that Drakken was proud of his manly physique, but he had no doubts that his blue, scarred face was a guaranteed chick repellent. What was Shecome playing at? No woman liked Drakken.

"Handsome?" he blinked. "Are you… feeling alright?"

"Why no…" the smiling woman rose to her feet and walked over to the mad scientist, exaggeratedly swinging her hips with every step. "I feel faint…" she batted her eyes seductively. "Maybe you better catch me before I fall…" Shecome put her arms around her creator and pressed her body close. "Hold me Drakken! Hold me!"

"Yaaa!" screamed the mad doctor as he struggled to get out of the raven-haired woman's embrace. Despite his broad shoulders, he still had to contend with the wiry strength that Shecome had inherited from the original and could barely keep his face away from her pursed lips. What was she trying to do? Suck his brain out? Poison him with a toxic lipstick? He couldn't take any chances after Goshe's attacks. Drakken and his pink creation thrashed about before he could break away and dash across the room.

Shecome broke out in childish giggles. "Someone's shy…" She inanely grinned at him.

"Heh-heh," he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so. You look so much like SHEGO!" The last word was shouted as if he was calling his cohort from a great distance. "…That I can't get over it. I wonder where SHEGO!" he called again. "...is. I should be able to take over the world easily since I have three SHEGO! Zz. WHERE ARE YOU? …to do my bidding. Kim Possible won't know what hit her."

"Don't worry about Shego," smiled Shecome as she strode over to him. Her hips swayed and it looked like she was arching her back painfully. "Maybe she just wants to let us get acquainted. Besides, today is my birthday," she smiled playfully. " And I want to spend my birthday with _you_."

"W-with me?" Drakken gulped fearfully.

"Mm-hmm…" Shecome nodded as her hand wandered playfully over her creator's chest.

"W-well, if its your birthday, I'd better go get your present, shouldn't I?" the blue villain smiled nervously.

"A present?" Shecome's eyes lit up in childish glee. "You got a present for me?"

"W-why yes…" Drakken nodded as he backed slowly away from his amorous creation. "I'll just go get it…you just wait here now…"

"Oh get me my present, Drakky!"

"Drakky?" he started. "Oh…yes…" his false smile returned. "I'll be right back… precious…" He turned and dashed out of the room.

"Precious!" squealed Shecome, jumping around the room in joy. "He called me 'precious'! I knew he liked me best! He even got me a present!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the peaceful town of Middleton, Kim and Ron were standing next to Kim's locker in a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Did you ever find out what made your dad swerve like that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and you don't want to know," Kim rolled her eyes. "We've got to get some dates fast or the Possible-Stoppable team is history."

"We usually go out together, don't we?" asked Ron. "I mean not that we are officially dating or anything but…"

"Dates _other than each other_," Kim announced through clenched teeth. "We have to prove that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, remember?"

Ron just gave her a blank look.

Kim sighed. "Mom and Dad don't like the idea of us going on missions without a chaperone, so they are this close to canceling the missions, remember?" She held her hand out with her thumb and forefinger less than a centimeter apart.

"Umm," Ron rolled his eyes as he fought to recall exactly which of Kim's personal crisis's he was supposed to monitoring.

"So we need to get dates as in _not each other_ in order to convince the 'rents that we aren't an item, right?" Kim seemed to be losing patience.

"Right! Oh, right! KP!" smiled Ron a little too loudly. "Gotcha! We need to get dates! Right… dates. So who are you thinking of asking out?"

"Well, I'm a cheerleader," shrugged Kim. It only makes sense that I'd date someone on the team."

"Hey, a lot of the guys on the team pick on me," Ron protested. "I thought we've been over this already."

"Ah, it's all coming back is it?" Kim smirked in triumph. "Don't worry, I'm dating Richard Lyons the running back. He's real nice and to my knowledge, has never thrown you into the girls restroom before."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Rich is a good guy. He never breaks my underwear when he gives me a wedgie."

"Huh?" Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pants pocket, suddenly alert at the sound of the word 'wedgie'.

"So there you go," Kim smiled. "Now who are you asking out? You were thinking of a cheerleader so we could still spend time together, remember?"

"That's right," Ron stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Who to ask…who to ask…"

He scanned the hallway around him. Various students were walking to and fro down the hall. Students were gossiping near their open lockers. Bonnie and Tara were in their cheerleader uniforms waving at him and blowing him kisses. Josh Mankey, the new kid, was asking Mr. Barkin for directions.

"Gosh, I can't think of anyone," the boy sighed.

"Why don't you hang out during cheerleader practice?" Kim suggested. "You might meet someone nice then."

"Oh yeah, hangin' out with you at cheerleader practice, picking up babes," Ron attempted to look cool. "Hanging out with you and the cheerleaders; that should convince your folks that we're not goin' steady."

"Okay!" Kim smiled.

* * *

Down the hall, Bonnie and Tara shook their heads in disappointment. "I can't believe that loser didn't notice us!" Bonnie grumbled. "I mean, he looked right at us!"

"Maybe he's shy," Tara suggested. "Or maybe he doesn't want to do anything in front of Kim."

"That's it," Bonnie nodded. "Kim's got him on a short leash. We've got to cut the chain!"

"And how will we do that?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"If he shows up at cheer practice, I'll just have to use my feminine charms," the brunette smiled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, kilometers and kilometers away, seagulls made irritating noises over the center of all evil… the diabolical headquarters of Doctor Drakken. Behind a stout iron door, the sounds of combat could be heard. Finally, a gasping and panting Shego emerged and slammed the door behind her, her hair and clothing in disarray. "Next time Drakken gets to feed Goshe," she muttered as she leaned on the door.

When she composed herself she wandered into the den to see her gray sister Hergo sitting on a couch reading a book. "Hey, Hergo, Watch'a readin'?" Shego asked.

"Your diary," replied the colorless clone.

"My diary?" choked a mortified Shego. "Who gave you permission to read my diary?"

"Hey," Hergo protested. "It's bad enough that I've got bits and pieces of your memories and personality swirling around in my head. I'm just trying to get a better handle on myself by learning about the inner mind of the original."

"Well that's too bad!" Shego strode over purposefully and snatched the book out of her duplicate's grasp. "This book is my property and I put a lot of personal things in this--"

"At least you've got personal things," grumbled Hergo. "I've only been alive for less than a week and I don't own anything. Even the clothes I'm wearing are yours."

"Well cry me a river," Shego sneered as she bent over to put her face inches away from Hergo's. "I don't care. If you ask me, it was a mistake for Doctor Dee to create you in the first place."

Hergo raised her gloved hand and placed her fingertip on Shego's forehead in a pointing gesture. A small gray sphere of light appeared at the tip of Hergo's finger and Shego let out a small cry. The emerald original sagged into her colorless copy's arms as she fell unconscious. Hergo simply placed Shego gently on the floor and retrieved the journal. She flipped through the pages and asked herself "Gee, I wonder what else I can do?"

_Next: Cheer Up _


	9. Cheer Up

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co. Additional dialog by Jim Meddick.

Chapter Nine:_ Cheer Up_

As the seagulls circled Doctor Drakken's sinister lair, Drakken waited patiently in his office for his beautiful henchwomen. Hergo and Shecome carried a tied up Goshe into the room and laid her on a couch that had been placed in his office earlier.

"Here she is, Dad," said the gray Hergo, sounding eerily like the original.

"What's the matter with her?" Asked the pinkish Shecome, as she gazed down at the crimson Goshe. "She looks really out of it."

"She has been heavily medicated in order to facilitate her reconditioning," Drakken responded. "In order to make her a more complete being I'll see if I can get her to access some more of Shego's memories and personality. When you leave, I shall begin the treatment."

"Okay, Drakky," Shecome gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say," muttered Hergo, sounding much more like her lifeless self.

"Oh—kay," Drakken rubbed his cheek self-consciously. He pulled an old-fashioned pocket watch with a chain out his desk and dangled it before the comatose Goshe's eyes. "Goshe? Can you hear me? It's Doctor Drakken, can you hear me?"

Her speech was slightly slurred. "Drop dead…"

"I'll take that as a yes," the blue scientist muttered. "Goshe, you are feeling very relaxed. I want you to think back…back…"

"Back…" muttered the scarlet siren as her empty eyes gazed at the watch dangling before her.

"You are a child again," said Drakken, his voice gaining confidence. "You are a happy, carefree child, whose life is sunshine and play."

Goshe began giggling softly.

"You are having fun, Goshe," smiled Drakken nervously. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm putting my brother's teddy bear into the blender," came the weakly cheerful response.

"Erm, yes," Drakken was not expecting that answer, but on reflection he supposed that he should have. He tried a different tack. "Goshe," his voice called with authority. "I want to talk about your mother. Do you remember your mother?"

"My mother..." Goshe seemed to stir in her sleep as she fought to access Shego's memories.

"That's right, your mother," Drakken kept his voice level "Your mother. I want you to talk about your mother."

Goshe's hands erupted with angry red energy as she broke her bonds. She was staring into empty space as she shouted. "My mother?" She shrieked "My MOTHER?! MOTHER?! MOTHER?! MOTHER?!" Her face contorted with anger and hatred.

"Er uh, I've changed my mind," Drakken stammered lamely. "Let's talk about your second cousin."

The mad scientist breathed a sigh of relief as Goshe collapsed onto the couch with and resumed staring vacantly at the ceiling.

* * *

"Ready? Okay!" Kim was in the Middleton High School gymnasium, dressed in her blue and yellow cheer uniform and leading the cheerleaders in another cheer.

"Okay," Bonnie smirked to her sidekick Tara. "Let's see how he handles it."

Sure enough Ron was in the gym, sitting on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders. To his credit, he had actually pulled his math book out of his backpack in a vain attempt to get some homework done.

Bonnie turned off the peppy beat that was issuing from the boom box and made an announcement. "Actually, Kim, Tara and I have been working on a new cheer. Would you like to see it?"

"Really?" Kim cocked her head to one side. "Sure."

Bonnie and Tara nodded to each other. Tara switched compact disks and put in a song by Britina that sounded a lot like Brittany Spears' '_Boys_'.

The dance they performed would have been more appropriate for a Las Vegas nightclub act or a sleazy music video than a high school cheer. Bonnie and Tara pranced ridiculously close to Ron Stoppable. Their legs kicked high into the air. They swiveled their hips. The shimmied like belly dancers. They twisted their bodies and crawled on the ground like animals. They did the splits and made seductive faces at Ronald. When the song climaxed, they were out of breath yet smiling lustily.

"Sooo," Bonnie cooed. "What do you think?"

Kim broke out in a laugh. "I think you'll never get that dance past Mr. Barkin." She turned her head in her sidekick's direction. "So what do you think, Ron?"

"What?" Ron looked up from his homework. "I'm still working on number seven…"

Tara fainted as Bonnie clenched her fists and growled.

* * *

In a stone and metal control room deep inside Doctor Drakken's Island Lair, the mad doctor walked in to check his partner's progress. Shego was at a keyboard in front of a huge computer with a monitor screen that was nearly as wide as she was tall.

"Hello Shego," the doctor said in a curt, business-like tone. "Any luck finding some phase transition coils?"

"Yep, a government thinktank five miles south of Paris, France," she replied. She leaned back in her chair and turned her head in his direction. "Any luck socially conditioning Goshe?"

"Yes and no…" Drakken muttered as he went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"I take it that means no," Shego pivoted her chair and crossed her arms.

"It means that you can't expect too much in the first session!" he growled as he held a small coffee mug that had 'I love world domination' printed on the side. "At least the medication is working. I managed to get through the session with no new bruises."

"Have you found a use for Pinkie and Grey yet?" Shego asked him.

"They're both less than a week old," Drakken insisted. "Get off my back!"

"Whoa, better switch to decaf, chief." Shego raised her hands in a 'cease fire' gesture.

"I'm sorry, Shego," Drakken's voice was quiet and he stared into his coffee cup. "Even I have to admit, those clones are a handful."

"A handful?" Shego asked skeptically. "More like a truck full!" She stood up and strode over to him. Drakken noted that she had the slinky walk of Shecome and the bored facial expression of Hergo. "Not to change the subject, but did you ever think that maybe the clones aren't working out?"

"Shego, bite your tongue!" Drakken scolded. "I may not have found _evil _uses for them, but Shecome is quite handy in the kitchen, and Hergo seems to be good at doing the laundry!"

The emerald enchantress was less than impressed. "Kitchen and laundry duty," she said a perfectly Hergoesque tone of bored disappointment. "Yup. We definitely have the numerical advantage over Kim Possible now. She better not show her cheap cargo pants around here, or she won't know what hit her…"

"Shut up!" Drakken snapped.

Shego droned on her emotionless voice raising slightly in volume. "Oh yeah, we've got the world by the pants now. Laundry and cooking. Yup. Let's get the world leaders on the ultimatum hotline now. 'Give up the world or we'll cook and do your laundry;' that's what we'll say…"

"Shut up!" Drakken growled.

Shego's voice assumed a teasing quality and a devilish smile graced her lovely features. "We'll have those uniforms cleaned and pressed in no time and in the meantime here's some snacks, so you better watch out!"

"Shut your mouth, Shego!" Drakken wagged his finger at her. "I'm warning you…"

"Something wrong Drakky?" Shego's voice was heard from the door.

Drakken and Shego turned to spy the pleasantly pink Shecome in the doorway with holding a dinner tray with coffee and sandwiches.

"No Shecome," Drakken struggled to control his temper. "Everything's just fine. Shego and I were simply discussing a new strategy that's all."

"Really," Shecome sauntered in with her curvy walk. "It sounded to me like ol' Greenie here was being a meanie." She stuck out her bottom lip and gazed at Drakken mournfully. "She wasn't being _mean_ to you, was she, Sweetie?"

"No…" Drakken assured her, putting up a false front of cheerfulness. "No-no-no, Shecome! Mommy and Daddy talk like that all the time! It doesn't mean anything, really it doesn't!"

"That's good!" Shecome smiled. "Would you like some sandwiches? I made them myself…" Her eyebrows waggled seductively at her creator. When the clone heard the original's disgusted grunt, she turned to her green counterpart. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some?" She asked Shego sweetly.

"Not hungry," Shego walked stiffly out of the room. Her walk wasn't like Shecome's in the slightest now.

"Oh well, that leaves more for us," Shecome turned back to Drakken. "I'll bet you're…hungry," Shecome offered Drakken the tray, but her enigmatic smile seemed to be offering something that wasn't food.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Bonnie and Tara commiserated in the girl's restroom in "B" Hall. "This is ridiculous," groused the curvy brunette. "How hard can it be to steal away Kim Possible's boyfriend? He should be falling all over me by now!"

"Kim has him well trained," Tara sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have a skydiving, crimefighting, boy at my beck and call like that."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie sneered as a freshman girl entered the restroom to answer nature's call. "This is a private conversation here."

"But I have to go," insisted the pigtailed girl. "Can't you just pretend I'm not here?"

"No," Bonnie glowered menacingly. "You'll just have to hold it until we're finished. Now out!" The curvy cheerleader pointed at the door and the female freshman left in defeat.

"Try the one in 'A' hall," offered Tara.

"Have we been too subtle?" Bonnie asked her blonde friend. "Should we try passing him notes in class?"

"Why don't we just ask him to go out with one of us?" Tara offered.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous," Bonnie snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the gridiron, Kim Possible and her new boyfriend Richard Lyons, the Middleton High running back, arrived for football practice.

After watching the football players for a little while, Kim said. "That looks like fun, can I play too?"

"Sure," Rich smiled. "You can catch a few passes while I take a breather."

"Okay Kim," Brick Flag, the blonde brawny quarterback addressed her, "I'm going to throw you a pass, and let's see if you can catch it, okay?"

"Okay!" Kim smiled as she finished putting on a helmet and pads.

When Brick threw her the pass Kim jumped six feet in the air and caught it easily.

"Wow," said Brick, impressed. "That's pretty good!"

"It's easier when there aren't a bunch of guys on the other team out to get you," Rich commented from the bleachers as he sipped out of a can of soda.

"No big!" Kim smirked. "I have to evade henchmen all the time. I bet I could make a touchdown even if the entire team was out to get me!"

"You're on," Rich waved dismissively.

"I think she's serious, dude," said Brick.

"Huh?"

Brick threw another pass that Kim caught easily. She managed to evade and outrun the football players that ran to intercept her. When one of them got in her way she knocked him down and kept on running.

"Touchdown!" Kim cried when she made it to the goal line. She spiked the ball and tossed her helmet off her head and did a little victory dance.

"Wow," said Brick. "She's great! She could go professional!"

"Yeah, she's great…" Rich's voice didn't match Brick's enthusiasm.

* * *

Later, at Lawrence Livermore Labs, teen hero Kim Possible and sidekick Ron Stoppable were investigating the theft of the Molecular Imaging Scanner.

"So what happened?" Ron asked her. "You seem real down, KP."

Kim looked down at her shoes. "Rich said that we should start seeing other people."

"Whoa!" gasped Ron. "He dumped you? He dumped you KP? But you had only been going together for a few hours!"

"Pipe down, will you?" Kim glared at him and made shushing motions.

"But you hadn't even gone on your first date yet!" Ron insisted. "What's up with that, huh?"

"Quiet Ron!" Kim put her finger to her lips. "The entire world doesn't have to know!"

"But what happened?" the boy asked her.

Kim looked away. "I don't know," she muttered, "maybe he felt intimidated when I played football with the guys. We seemed to be having a good time…"

"Were you a better football player than him?" Ron asked pointedly.

"I…guess," the girl admitted. "I mean football isn't that hard of a game. I mean, it's not as challenging as battling Professor Dementor."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron shook his head. "You know how competitive jocks can be. He felt threatened. He's looking for a cheerleader, not a wide receiver."

"Yeah," Kim looked down at the floor again. "I know that…now."

Rufus ran up to them and jumped in Ron's hands.

"What's that, little buddy?" The boy took a long strand of hair from the chittering rodent. "Did you find a clue?" He passed the hair to Kim.

"It's a long hair," Kim took it with both hands and stretched her arms out to measure the distance. "A _really_ long hair. Pitch black too." She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "Wade, I'd like a DNA and spectrographic analysis of this hair, please and thank you."

"I'm on it Kim," A beam of light shone from the Kimmunicator and scanned the hair. "Hold it up so I can scan the follicle. Ah-ha! We got a match already. She's on the FBI's most wanted list and wanted in eleven countries."

"Shego!" Kim's face became hard.

"Aw man!" Ron whined. "We got to go back to Drakken's lair _again_? Why doesn't he ever take a break, or something? This is getting just stupid!"

"Yeah," Rufus crossed his little arms from his perch in Ron's pants pocket. "Stupid."

* * *

At that moment in the Caribbean island lair of Doctor Drakken, the blue bad guy was talking to Hergo and Shego.

"Now Hergo, Shego and I are going to France to procure some phase transition coils," he said to the grey clone. "I expect the molecular imaging scanner to still be here when we get back."

"What's the big deal?" Hergo shrugged. "You've reversed engineered it already, haven't you?"

"The big deal is that Kim Possible broke in here twice since I created you, and twice she's made off with the components that we went to a lot of trouble to get, that's what, little Miss I-don't-give-a-hoot!" Drakken waggled his finger at his colorless creation. "Goshe may be locked up, but you've got Shecome to help you so there should be no excuses this time!"

"That reminds me," Hergo looked around. "Where _is_ Pinky anyway? Shouldn't she be listening to this too?"

"She's in the shower," Shego responded.

"Yes, it was the only way I could get away from her," Drakken shuddered. "She tends to freak out every time it looks like I'm going to leave. As I was saying: You're the big sister. You are responsible for security while we're gone, do you understand?"

Hergo had been concentrating on using her forefinger to adjust the lip-gloss on her mouth. "I'm sorry, what?" She looked up at her creator.

Drakken closed his eyes and howled in frustration.

Shego handed her colorless copy a snapshot of Kim Possible. "Just show her this and let her know that Kim Possible might show up, okay? Personally I don't care if the three of you cut each other's heads off."

Hergo barely looked at the picture and placed it in her uniform. Her voice held as much life as a corpse. "Tell Pinky about the redhead…sure…got it."

Shego wasn't sure she did. She called back to Hergo as she and Drakken walked out the door. "Be sure to tell Shecome about Kim Possible, all right?"

"What?" Hergo was already on the couch, her nose in a teen magazine. "Oh, right…whatever." She waved her hand at Shego in a shooing motion.

"Tell Shecome about Kim Possible," the emerald original repeated. "Don't forget."

"Right…" Hergo didn't even glance at her this time. "Tell my sister about Kim…um…whatzer-name…yup…no problem."

After Hergo turned a page, Shego stuck her head through the doorway and asked her, "Who are you going to tell?"

"Goshe," Hergo responded. "No wait…Shecome, right?"

"And who are you going to tell her about?"

"Ken…ummmm…Kim Possible, I think…"

"Shego!" came Drakken's nasal whine. "We've got to get out of here before Shecome gets out of the shower, or she'll never let me leave!"

"Hold your horses, Doc, I'm coming," She fixed her clone with an evil stare and then left the room.

"Ooh, Quinn's toenail clippings!" smiled Hergo as she read her magazine. "I better write down that web address!" She took the snapshot out of her uniform and placed it face down on the coffee table. She picked up a pencil and scribbled on the back of the photo.

_Next: Don't Cry Shecome_


	10. Don't Cry Shecome

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Ten: _Don't Cry Shecome_

In the tropical Caribbean, swashbuckling pirates may have been in short supply, but powermad supervillains were there to fill the gap. Case in point: On a sinister island just east of the Gulf of Mexico was the secret headquarters of Doctor Drakken, perhaps one of the most ambitious mad scientists in the world. His villainy was unquestioned, for even now the cries of a lady in distress could be heard through the thick walls of his island fortress.

"He left me! He left me!" The pink clone of the seductive and sinister Shego, known as only Shecome cried in absolute panic. "Doctor Drakken ran off with that woman and left me!"

"Cry me a river," Her gray sister and fellow clone Hergo responded without looking up from her magazine. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"He's in Paris!" sniveled a teary-eyed Shecome, "The city of lights! Perhaps the most romantic city in the world! And he didn't take me with him! Waaaaaaah!"

"Ugh, cork it," Hergo rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be online for a while, so don't bother me. Don't use the telephone, and don't let Goshe out of her cell, okay?"

Shecome refused to be consoled. "B-but, but what if he doesn't come back? I… I don't know what I'm gonna do! Drakky! Come baaaack!"

But Hergo ignored her pink sister and went to Shego's room, put on a pair of headphones and booted up a home computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a _Los Angeles_ class submarine almost a mile away…

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Bishop," Kim smiled as she adjusted her scuba gear.

"Don't mention it," said the sub's skipper. "It's the least we could do after you got us out of that undersea trench."

"So not the drama," pooh-poohed the redhead. "Who knew there was a clog in the ballast line? I'm just glad Rufus was there to unclog it."

"Ta-da!" Rufus cheered as Ron put him into a special transparent globe for undersea use.

The submarine's commanding officer nodded. "Well be careful anyway. We'll wait out here for your return."

"Roger that," Kim acknowledged.

* * *

As the two teens and the hairless rodent maneuvered through the sea towards the island lair, Shecome was in the control room using up a box of nasal tissues when an alarm went off. "An intruder alert!" she cried. "We have an intruder alert! What do I do? What do I do?" The distraught clone raced to her sister and found Hergo on Shego's personal computer. "Hergo! Hergo!" Shecome cried. "There's an intruder alert! What do we do?"

"How should I know?" the gray clone shrugged. "I was only created last weekend. Sheesh."

"They must have left you some instructions?" Shecome pleaded.

"Oh, that's right they did," Hergo tapped her forehead with her forefinger. "Don't tell me… let's see… they told me… something. Something to do if we have intruders…"

Shecome was in a state of panic. "We're going to die! We're going to die! Whoever they are, they're going to kill us! I want my Dra—key!"

"Ugh," Hergo put her fingers in her ears. "Keep it down will ya? Look, if you really think it's that bad, just go down to the armory and find something to blast 'em with, okay?"

"Will you come with me?" Shecome asked. "I don't want to go alone!"

"What?" Hergo had already turned her attention back to the computer. "Huh? Sure. I'll… be along in a minute… or something… I guess. You go on ahead. I'll be back up."

"The armory," Shecome nodded to herself. "Got it." As the pink clone ran off, Hergo turned her attention back to the Internet and began to forget that Shecome had ever been there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, and Rufus had swum to Drakken's island, climbed up the castle-like exterior of his fortress, and entered the cavern-like interior of his lair. Rufus took a nap in Ron's pocket while the teens searched for the Molecular Imaging Scanner.

"So now that Rich Lyons is out, what are you going to do?" Ron asked. "Find another jock?"

"Nope," Kim shook her head. "Between you and me, I think that jocks are out. Maybe I could find an artist or a musician."

"A musician," Ron nodded sarcastically. "You're father should love that."

"He doesn't have to love it, he just has to love _you_," Kim retorted. "The idea is to keep them from thinking that we are a couple, remember?"

"A musician doesn't sound so bad," Ron nodded. "It sure beats a jock, that's for sure. Hey, I don't suppose your boyfriend could be into video games?"

"I said that I wanted an artist, not a nerd," Kim shot back. "Besides, we don't want a boyfriend that Dad will like _too_ much."

"Oh yeah, you got a point there," Ron nodded. "What are we looking for again?"

"The Molecular Imaging Scanner," Kim answered.

Suddenly they heard Shego's voice shouting at them from the top of a stairwell. "Okay, hands in the sky! Don't move, whoever you are, or I'll blow ya away!"

Ron made a high-pitched noise and jumped a foot into the air. Rufus peeked out of the boy's pants pocket and squeaked in alarm.

Standing at the top of the stairway was Shego, but once again she had changed color. During their last encounter the villainous vixen was crimson, now she was more of a friendly bubblegum pink like Rufus. Even her eyes were pink like an albino rabbit. In her hands was what appeared to be an old fashioned World War Two era bazooka.

"Shego!" Kim retorted. "You know who we are! Quit fooling around!"

"I do?" the pink Shego seemed confused as she lowered the weapon. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that we were expecting guests."

"Guests?" Ron asked warily. His body still had the scars from their last encounter.

"Oh gosh, this is embarrassing," the pink woman sighed. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"Um, yeah," said a suspicious Kim. "I'm Kim Possible, remember?"

"No," the woman shook her head, "but I wouldn't expect to. Are you friends of Drakken?"

"Sure…" Ron said carefully. "Where _is_ Drakken, anyway?"

Suddenly the salmon hued woman became hysterical. "He left me! He left me!" she cried, dropping the bazooka and collapsing to her knees while putting her hands over her face. "He ran off with that woman and he's never coming back! I don't know what I'm gonna do…!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked her.

"Drakken left you?" Kim asked. "With what woman?"

"With my sis… ter!" bawled the hysterical henchwoman. "They ran off to Paris together and they left me all alone! Waaaah! Come back, Drakky-Wacky!"

"Drakky-Wacky?" Ron shuddered. "Ewww!"

"Your sister? Oh Shego…" Kim shook her head sadly as she spoke to the bawling beauty, even though the raven-haired woman didn't seem to be listening. "Let's go get you something to drink and you can tell us all about it."

* * *

In Drakken's evil kitchen, Shego was pouring her heart out but she wasn't really making any sense. "And he called me 'precious'! I thought he loved me! She must have kidnapped him! How could he do this to me?"

"There, there Shego," Ron consoled her. "He'll come back… won't he?" Ron glanced at Rufus uncertainly.

"I dunno," Rufus shrugged.

"Look," Kim said sternly. "You can do a lot better than Drakken! You are young, you are pretty, you are smart…"

"I'm all alone!" the pink woman howled. "He's my reason for living! What am I gonna do?"

"Look, Shego," Kim put her hand on the heavenly henchwoman's shoulder.

"Huh?" the pink-eyed beauty still didn't seem to be listening.

"You need help," said the concerned redhead. "Drakken so isn't right for you. He's been doing things to you. Changing your personality, messing with your mind. You've got to get away from him before it's too late! Ron, have you found anything to help her calm down?"

"Nope," came the reply, "but I did find some wine in a closet behind a Molecular Imaging Scanner."

"The Molecular Imaging Scanner!" Kim gasped. "That's what we came here to get!" She lowered her voice and talked very carefully to Shego. "Shego…" The woman's face was on the table and covered by her crossed arms. "Shego, Drakken wants you to take the Molecular Imaging Scanner to Middleton. There's a doctor called Anne Possible who wants to see you. We're all very worried about you."

"What?" the woman's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What did you say? Go without me. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore."

"What now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," whispered Kim. "If we try to _make_ her go with us, she might get violent."

"Ah-huh, violent," Rufus repeated, shivering at the memory of the frenzied assault they endured the last time they came here.

Ron winced at the irritation of the scratches that were still healing under his black mission sweater. "Kim, I'm sympathetic to a lady in distress as much as you are, but this is _Shego_ we are talking about. _She_'s the one who decided to serve an evil mastermind; nobody forced her. You know what they say about the wages of sin and evil something-something on the user or something like that. I say that we take the MIS and go before she changes personalities again."

"You're probably right, Ron," Kim closed her eyes sadly, and then looked back at the sniveling Shego. "Serving evil, _so_ not worth it!"

So distraught was the pink woman over the loss of her love that she didn't even notice the duo leave.

* * *

As the teen duo swam out to sea to rendezvous with Captain Bishop's submarine, a disk shaped flying car hovered unsteadily back to the island carrying what looked like giant springs that were secured to the undercarriage.

"Well that took longer than it needed to," Drakken grumbled as a hatch on the roof opened to allow the flying saucer into the lair. "How hard is it to find someone who speaks English in that country anyway?"

"Harder than you'd think, I guess," Shego sighed as she set the car in "hover" mode and set it to float just a few feet off the floor of Drakken's indoor landing pad.

"I mean, they all know how to speak American," Drakken groused. "They're just pretending not to understand me!"

"Most of the time _I_ don't understand you, and I speak English just fine." Shego hadn't meant to dignify Drakken's remark with a response, but it just slipped out as she unfastened the phase transition coils from the bottom of the flying saucer.

"Well, I'm beat," Drakken yawned. "We'll secure the phase transition coils tomorrow."

"Are you forgetting something?" Shego asked him. "We left Carebear and Worthless to guard the psycho. We better check on everything before we turn in."

"Oh all right," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with! I got a big day planned for tomorrow and I want to get an early start."

"Like _I_ don't have a life of my own, too," Shego muttered. "I just want to make sure that after tonight, I still _got_ my life, okay?"

Drakken gave a surly nod and fell into a bad humor, the way he always did when Shego was right. Pulling his dart gun out of his coat, he loaded it with a tranquilizer dart and followed the lithe and catlike Shego down the hall.

When they opened the door to Goshe's cell. They found what they dreaded. Broken chains, an empty bed, and no Goshe.

"She burnt through her chains!" Shego knelt to examine the sundered bonds closely. "Darn it, those clones learn so fast! It took me _years_ to get such fine control!"

"Blast," Drakken muttered. "I don't understand it. I gave Hergo specific instructions about when to administer Goshe's medication. I don't understand how it could have gone wrong."

"You gave _Hergo_ the instructions?" said a horrified Shego. "Not Shecome?"

"No of course not," Drakken shrugged. "Hergo is the older sister, ergo, I told _her_."

"Augh!" Shego clutched her temple as if she was in terrible pain. "You told Hergo!" she shouted. "You told Hergo," she muttered under her breath. "Okay, let's go hunt Goshe down, unless you want to wake up with an axe in your head."

"Don't even joke about that," Drakken growled.

They snuck down the corridor, Drakken wielding his dart gun and Shego with her hands in front of her, their backs to the wall walking sideways like two action-movie cops pursuing a dangerous criminal.

"Hey Popster?" came a bored Shego-like voice.

"Yaugh!" Drakken and Shego chorused as they leaped into the air.

"Hergo!" gasped Drakken. "You scared me! I…"

His words were cut off when Shego gave a feral cry and pounced on the gray clone. "Yargh!" Before his startled eyes, Shego punched Hergo in the stomach and then kicked the colorless clone repeatedly in the ribs as the comatose copy collapsed to the floor. "Hiya! Ya! Ya!"

"Shego!" Drakken cried as he seized his heavenly henchwoman by the waist and pulled her away. "Stop it! That's not Goshe! It's Hergo!"

Shego's voice was so calm that she sounded like her gray sister. "Oh, I know. What's your point?"

Drakken's face fell and he intensified the effect by pushing his cheeks down with the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath and picked up the battered beauty. "I'll take her to the medical unit and you go find Goshe and Shecome, alright?" His voice assumed a commanding quality. "And I want them _unharmed_, do you get me?"

"Alright, alright," Shego grumbled as she stalked away. "What a baby, sheesh."

Drakken muttered to himself as he carried the unconscious Hergo to the room that held his automated medical unit. It took a lot of damage to hurt Shego and her copies, but Drakken was protective of his creations and he wanted to make sure that Hergo was not seriously injured. It was only after he put her in bed and hooked her up to the monitors that he realized that Shego had left him alone. He was vulnerable to attack!

He pulled his dart gun out of his coat and looked around warily, turning lights on as he searched for Shego's diabolical duplicate. "Nygah!" He cried out as he bumped into a hospital gurney that was nearby. Suddenly, his attention was seized by a sickeningly sweet parody of Shego's voice.

"Drakky!" Shecome cried out in joy. "You're home!" The pink clone dashed forward across the room, her arms spread out before her and an excited grin on her face. "You've come back to me!"

Shego chose that moment to enter from another door. "Drakken!" she cried as she saw a copy of herself racing towards the doctor with her hands outstretched and deadly sharp fingernails spread to inflict lacerating scratches. "Look out! Yagh!" Seizing the gurney that Drakken had jostled earlier, Shego rammed her clone and pushed her towards a vaguely arch-shaped window.

"Eek!" Shecome screamed as the gurney collided with the wall and hurled the hapless clone out the window to her doom. "Ow! Owie! Ow! Ow!" Cries of pain could be heard as Shecome impacted periodically with the side of the fortress until a splash was heard in the distance.

Shego was hyperventilating she was so excited. "Whew! That was close! Are you okay, Doctor Dee? She almost got you!"

"Nygah! Hurg! Gizzet!" Drakken put a hand over his eyes and went into convulsions as he grunted in frustration. "Shego!" he finally shouted. "_That _wasn't Goshe, either!" He was getting so angry that his face was illuminated from below by a red glow. "That was Shecome, you stupid…huh?"

He stopped talking as he and Shego glanced down to look for the source of the mysterious red glow. A wide circle was being cut into the stone floor by a laser beam or wielding torch, apparently from the floor under them. Before the dastardly duo could react, a five-foot diameter disk was cut out from under them and they fell through the floor to the level underneath. As they dropped into the high-ceilinged chamber below, they fell past an enormous stepladder that a crimson-clad Goshe was perched at the top of. "Aaiee!" Drakken and Shego chorused as they plummeted downward.

"Ha-ha-ha!" The scarlet siren laughed cruelly as Drakken and Shego screamed and landed roughly on the stone floor below.

"Hiyah!" Shego recovered first and knocked the ladder over with a blast of green from her hand.

"Whoa!" As the ladder toppled over, Goshe cried out and then did a somersault to land safely. "Aha-ha-ha!" Goshe was still laughing like a maniac as Shego chased her through the lair.

"Yargh! You witch!" Shego cried as she fired green energy blasts at her crimson copy. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Now Shego!" Drakken shouted as he chased after them both. "Don't hurt her! I went to a lot of trouble creating her and I don't want her damaged!"

_NEXT: Ronnie is Dating Bonnie_


	11. Ronnie is Dating Bonnie

_This chapter is dedicated to Data Seeker, who never gave up._

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Eleven: _Ronnie is Dating Bonnie_

In the school cafeteria, Bonnie was commiserating with her friend Tara. "I can't believe it! How stupid is he, anyway? We've practically thrown ourselves at him, and he still doesn't get it!"

"I guess Kim keeps him on a short leash," Tara sighed as she poked at the grayish gunk that the cafeteria lady claimed was food. "Face it, Bonnie. We're dreaming. He'll never leave Kim and we both know it."

"No!" Bonnie shouted as she rose from her seat. The food in the cafeteria was especially revolting and she hadn't eaten very much of it, so she was hungry and irritable. "I refuse to give up! Ron Stoppable and I are going out on a date or my name isn't Bonnie Rockwaller! I'm going on a date with Ronald Stoppable if it's the last thing I do!"

The entire cafeteria gasped and fell silent as all of the students looked up from their lunches to stare at the curvy cheerleader. Bonnie's eyes grew wide and her mouth became a tiny 'o' when she realized her _faux pas_. Even worse, sitting less than two tables away were Kim Possible and her ever-faithful sidekick, Ron Stoppable, who were both staring at her in slackjawed amazement.

"Oh…no…" Bonnie groaned as the blonde Tara hid her face with her hands. "I could just die…" she croaked as she dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Well Ron, looks like the dating problem is over," Kim said when the cafeteria started buzzing with conversation again.

"Bonnie wants to go on a date with me?" Ron asked incredulously. "With me? I can't believe it!"

"Nope," Rufus shrugged from his place on the table. "Can't believe it."

"Believe it, Ron!" Kim said. "This is your big chance! If you get a girlfriend, the heat will be off! The 'rents will trust us again! You've got to go for it!"

"You're right, Kim!" Ron announced as he gestured with his plastic 'spork' only inches away from his face. "This is my chance to shine! To date a cheerleader! To show the world that Ron Stoppable isn't just a teenage sidekick, he's a teenage hottie! To show everyone that Ron Stoppable is a he-man manly-man! To prove that…OW!"

"What happened?" Kim asked as she summoned her endless supply of patience.

"I scratched myself with my 'spork,'" Ron whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"There, there," Rufus chirped.

"Here," Kim sighed as she reached out and grasped Ron's chin. "Let me see…"

Bonnie dried her tears and summoned the courage to return to the cafeteria. She had left her backpack in there! Just as she walked in, she glanced over Kim's table to notice the redhead planting a kiss on Ron's cheek. "Eeeee!" Bonnie screamed and ran out the door again.

"There," Kim said. "All better. Now can we focus, Ron?"

"It still hurts," he sniveled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ugh," Kim grunted in frustration. "Come on, manly-man. Go over and ask Bonnie out before she comes to her senses. For crying out loud she humiliated herself in front of the entire caf' for you; you owe her."

"Okay Kim," Ron nodded using his 'mission' voice. "I'm goin' in! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Ron!" Kim waved as the boy dashed out the door in search of Bonnie.

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in the Caribbean island lair of Doctor Drakken…

"I can't believe this!" Drakken ranted. "The molecular imaging scanner's been taken! Somehow, that cheerleader just waltzed in here and stole it _again_!"

Shego was filing her nails in what Drakken had come to think of as a very 'Hergoesque' fashion. "So what? You've already reverse engineered the MIS anyway. Just build a new one."

"I'm not made of money!" Drakken shouted. "That's why we have clones instead of henchmen!"

"No, the reason we have clones instead of henchmen is that you killed them all trying to perfect your matter transporter," Shego corrected. "Now the only ones who are willing to sign on with us are _way_ too stupid to hire."

"Worse yet, all three of the clones are in the medical unit," Drakken grumbled. "I don't understand it. They are supposed to be exact duplicates of you. Why aren't they healing as fast as you do? You've got a fast healing power, don't you?"

"I don't know," Shego shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe they aren't such perfect copies after all."

"I'm going to go down to the medical unit and check on their progress," Drakken announced. "If there's something wrong with them, I better see for myself."

Suddenly Shego became alert. She leaped out of her chair, somersaulted through the air and landed in front of Drakken, blocking his access to the door out. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-wh-wh-whoa! Hold on, chief. Shouldn't you be working on your master plan right now?"

"What are you talking about?" the blue scientist retorted.

"Hey, the reason you created those carbon copies was because you thought that we needed more manpower," Shego poked him in the chest with her forefinger. "I've been working my glowing fingers to the bone, and so far, nothing! Nada. Zip. When are you going to construct your next thingamabob so we can get on with world conquest or whatever you're up to?"

"I'm working on the matter transporter," Drakken began.

"Really?" Shego asked sarcastically. "It looks to me like you're working on cloning your sidekick." She gritted her teeth and poked him in the chest for emphasis. "Who is _this_ close to disposing of the original Doctor Drakken I might add! I've been breaking into science installations, climbing up buildings and piloting the flying saucer that _you_ invented. So you need to create your matter transporter or disintegration ray or whatever you think you're working on today! I can't do everything myself, you know!"

"But the clones…" Drakken started.

"Don't worry about the clones," Shego waved her hands in front of herself and looked away. "I'll worry about the clones. I'll check up on them. I know how my body works. I've only lived in it my entire life. If I could build a matter transporter I would, and let you play 'house' with your Shegos all day, but I can't. So you let me babysit those stupid knockoffs and you get back to work, all right?"

"But Shego…"

"What? I've got to find another mad scientist?" She looked him in the eye.

"No," he mumbled as he rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Okay then, get to work," She said as she made 'shooing' motions with her hands. "Go on."

Drakken walked over to his worktable. "You'll tell me if there's something wrong with the clones right?" the cerulean scientist asked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Shego called from the door. "If anything is wrong with them, you'll be the first to know."

"All right," Drakken grumbled as he pulled out his toolkit. "I'm counting on you, Shego."

"Don't you always?" his pallid partner quipped.

* * *

In the medical bay, three nearly identical women were convalescing on hospital beds. The scarlet Goshe was strapped down to her bed by leather bands and her hands were encased in metallic mittens that were chained to the bedstead as an additional precaution. The bubblegum pink Shecome had her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast. She was pasting little stickers of hearts and flowers into her diary. The battleship gray Hergo had bandages around her head and one of her arms was not only in a sling, it had so many bandages and so much gauze wrapped around it that it looked like it belonged on a mummy. She was reading a magazine.

Shego walked in to visit her 'sisters.' "Oy," she groaned as she looked at them. "Okay, let's get this over with. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting stronger and stronger," Goshe smirked. "Soon I'll be strong enough to break free and when I do…" she let her unfinished threat hang in the air for a second and cackled in maniacal laughter.

"Ugh, cork it," Shego groaned. "That's why I don't do the evil laugh. Not pretty. How about you, Shecome?"

"I'm doing just fine thanks," Shecome made a dainty 'ok' symbol with her good hand. "Thank you so much for asking. Tell Drakken that by tomorrow I should be healthy enough to go dancing with him, okay?"

"Sure, fine. Whatever," Shego crossed her arm and pressed her hand to her forehead as if she had a terrible headache. "How about you, Hergo?"

"What?" the colorless clone looked up from her magazine without interest. "Oh. Yeah. I'll live."

Shego shook her head and walked over to Hergo's bed. "No you won't." With that statement, the emerald original bent over and picked up a baseball bat that was hidden under Hergo's bed. "None of you will. Not on my watch."

As Shego started beating Hergo like a seal, Shecome screamed and Goshe cackled. This only served to make Shego start whaling on the other two clones as well.

"Shego!" Drakken's voice froze the evil original in her tracks. "What is the meaning of this?"

Shego dropped the baseball bat and a bright green illuminated her deathly white face. "D-Doctor Drakken!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on the clones myself," he announced with his arms crossed. He uncrossed his arms to shake his fist. "So this is why they haven't been getting better! You've been sneaking in here and injuring them when I'm not looking!"

"Doy," Hergo rolled her good eye. "I'd think that would be obvious."

"No, um…Goshe tried to get loose and I had to restrain her," Shego lied.

"Don't let her hurt me, Drakky-wacky!" Shecome cried.

Both Drakken _and_ Shego shuddered at the sickeningly cute nickname.

"Okay," Drakken snapped his fingers and pointed to the door with his thumb. "That's it. It's pretty obvious that I can't trust you to be in the same room with them until they're strong enough to defend themselves. Let's go back to the lab. They'll heal faster _without_ your care."

Shego slumped her shoulders and wandered out.

"Fool," Goshe hissed. "You should have let her kill me when you had the chance!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT ALREADY?" Drakken shouted at the crimson copy. "I'm not in the mood!"

"No need to get snippy, sheesh," Goshe shrugged self-consciously.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron had finally tracked down Bonnie while she was walking home.

"Bonnie! Hey Bonnie!" Ron called the curvy brunette. "Wait up!"

"What do _you_ want?" Bonnie snarled. "Do you want to make fun of me oo?"

"What?" Ron blinked. "No! I wanted to ask you out, that's all."

Bonnie crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Is this some kind of a joke or something?"

"No!" Ron shook his head. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult. "_Bricks of Fury Two_ is coming out and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch it with me, that's all."

"You're serious?" Bonnie's teal gray eyes bore into his like twin lasers. "This isn't a joke?"

"No, I'm serious," Ron shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? The Ron-man wouldn't lie!"

"Well, okay," Bonnie softened a little. "To be honest I've always thought you were hot stuff Ron."

"Even when you called me a freak who should be put out of his misery?" he asked.

"You know I was only kidding," Bonnie wasn't even phased by that question. "Besides, you followed Kim into the girl's locker room, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I always forget that part," Ron stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So, um, you want to go out together?" He gave her his best smile.

"Okay," Bonnie smiled, regaining her old confidence.

Ron scratched the back of his neck as the two of them started walking. "So um, now that we're goin' together, are we supposed to do anything?"

"Well, it's tradition for the boy to carry the girl's books home for her," Bonnie responded as she took off her heavy backpack full and handed it to Ron.

As Ron struggled under the weight of both his books and Bonnie's he muttered to the naked molerat that stuck his head out of his pocket. "Man, tradition tanks."

_Next: Eureka_


	12. Eureka

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Twelve:_ Eureka_

Miles away from Middleton, in the Caribbean lair of Doctor Drakken…

"This is incredible, Shego!" Drakken exclaimed his bloodshot eyes wide open in awe. "Where did you find these parts?"

"Where do you _think_ I got 'em?" his pallid partner retorted. "I stole 'em. I haven't been stealing high-tech components for you all this time without getting an eye for the merchandise."

"But this is fantastic, Shego!" Drakken's astonished eyes surveyed the incredible pile of expensive and high tech components assembled on his worktable. "With these parts I can assemble my own Heisenburg Compensator! I can build my own Molecular Imaging Scanner! I'll be able to perfect my matter transporter before Dementor! It's a zippity-do-dah day!"

* * *

Back in Middleton, at the home of Kim Possible, more congratulations were being celebrated.

"It's amazing, Mister and Missus Doctor P!" Ron gushed from his guest chair at the dinner table. "I still can't believe that Bonnie Rockwaller has a crush on the Ron-man! This is Bonnie Rockwaller we're talking about here!"

"Hm," Anne Possible smiled knowingly. "Bonnie Rockwaller, isn't she the curvy one, Kim? The one whose body bloomed early?"

Rufus gave out a coy wolf whistle.

"Yeah, that's her," Kim blushed. This couldn't be better. With Ron dating the curviest cheerleader on the team there was no way her parents would think that she and Ron were 'doing it' on their missions. Team Possible was saved!

"I thought that you and Kimberly were boyfriend and girlfriend," James Possible smiled knowingly.

"No way," Ron smiled. "Kim and I broke up last week."

"Well it's nice to see the two of you are still friends," Kim's mother smiled skeptically.

"Mom, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," Kim corrected. "We are best friends. That's all it ever was."

"Didn't you wrestle Ronald to the ground in second grade and force him to be your boyfriend?" her father asked her.

"That doesn't count," Kim blushed. "We were little kids back then!"

"Kimmie and Ronnie sitting in a tree!" her twin brothers chorused.

Rufus stuck his tongue out at the twins and made a rude noise.

"Jim, Tim," their mother scolded. "That's getting old. If you're going to make fun of your sister at the table the least you could do is make up some new material."

"I just don't understand why everyone always thinks we're dating," Ron said.

"Could it be that the two of you do everything together?" Anne teased.

"Now you know that's not true," Kim protested.

"Yeah, I haven't followed Kim into the girls' room in like, a year!" Ron exclaimed. "We don't do _everything_ together."

"Yeah!" Rufus cried.

"If you say so Ronald," James Possible smirked. "I just wonder how your new girlfriend is going to handle Kim being your best friend."

"She shouldn't have a problem with it," Ron shrugged.

James and Anne gave knowing looks to each other but stayed quiet.

* * *

Later, in his tropical Caribbean lair, Doctor Drakken was ready to test his matter-transporter. A large ten-foot diameter disk was surrounded with a railing to keep anyone outside the area of effect. Directly above the center of the disk was a dangerous apparatus that appeared to be a ceiling mounted energy weapon pointed straight down. Seated in a chair filing her nails was Hergo. She was sitting directly underneath the machine.

Doctor Drakken and Shego were standing behind a control panel atop an observation platform. "Now Hergo, I want to assure you that the process is perfectly safe," Drakken said into a microphone that amplified his voice.

"Okay Pop," Hergo shrugged without a care. She was so busy filing her nails through her gloves that she didn't notice Drakken and Shego put on protective radiation suits and dart behind a transparent lead lined barrier.

"Okay, cross your fingers," Drakken said as he targeted Hergo.

"Don't you mean, 'Here goes nothing'?" Shego teased.

Loud electronic noises echoed through the lair. The lights dimmed as a crackling beam of energy shot down and disintegrated Hergo where she sat.

"Yes!" Shego cheered, jumping up and down in her radiation suit. "She's dead! She's finally dead! One down, two to go! The gray copycat is finally gone forever! Whoopie!"

"Ooh, I hate to rain on your parade," a familiar yet sarcastic feminine voice called behind them. Seated on her chair in an area that had been roped off earlier was Hergo, complete with nailfile and none the worse for wear. "Well, actually, I love to rain on your parade. Sorry Hun,"

"Yes!" Drakken cheered, jumping up and down in his radiation suit. "It worked! It finally worked! I perfected it before Professor Dementor did! In your _face_ Dementor!"

Shego tore her headgear off and growled at her gray clone, looking very much like Goshe as she did so. "I _hate_ those clones," she muttered as she walked off.

"We did it, Hergo!" Drakken crowed. "We need to celebrate!"

"Let's have a party!" Hergo suggested as she rose from her seat. "The _Boy-Toys_ are always having big parties and attending Hollywood premieres! This could be my chance to finally meet some people!"

Drakken was so flushed with success that he didn't notice that this was the first time Hergo had gotten excited about anything. "Excellent idea, Hergo! I'll invite my fellow villains over to witness my triumph! I can't wait shove it in Dementor's face that I got my transporter working first!"

"'Your fellow villains?'" Hergo asked in obvious disappointment. "So you mean instead of inviting a bunch of hip and cool people over, you're going to invite over a bunch of creepy old guys?" Her body sagged and her enthusiasm vanished as she became the listless uncaring Hergo he was familiar with again. "A bunch of creepy old guys just like you," she muttered. "Forget I said anything," she said as she wandered out the door.

* * *

At the Possible household, Kim and Ron were doing homework. "It's not everyday you decide to do homework," Kim said in suspicious satisfaction. "What's up?"

"I dunno Kim," Ron shrugged. "I can't help thinking I'm forgetting something. Usually it's homework. I figure that if I do it with you I'll do whatever it was I forgot to do."

"Smart," Kim smiled.

"I still think I could be forgetting something," Ron muttered.

"Hm," Rufus twitched his nose and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Outside of the movie theatre in downtown Middleton, Bonnie Rockwaller was wearing a sexy black dress and holding an expensive purse.

"Where _is_ that loser?" Bonnie said as she glanced around.

* * *

Back in Kim's attic bedroom, the cheerleading hero was giving her friend a lesson in boyfriend etiquette. "Now remember Ron, Bonnie can be moody. Don't mess this up by upsetting her."

"Upset her?" Ron asked. "How can I possibly upset her?"

"Would you like the list?" Kim looked at Ron as if he suggested the dumbest thing in the world. "This is Bonnie we're talking about. If everything isn't totally perfect, she always freaks!"

"Remind me why I'm going out with her again?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"You need to have a girlfriend so the 'rents won't think we are 'doing it' on our missions'," Kim said in a dangerous tone through clenched teeth.

Ron refused to be intimidated. "Yeah, but why _her_? Couldn't I date someone who isn't so bossy?"

Rufus gave a wolf whistle and made an hourglass shape with his forepaws.

"Oh yeah!" Ron smiled. "She's heck'a _fine_! I like totally forgot!"

Kim smacked her forehead in disgust.

* * *

In the sunny Caribbean, seagulls fled from Drakken's island base in fear.

"Shego!" Drakken hollered. "Get in here!"

"Indoor voice, please," Shego said when she entered the room. "What's the problem, Doctor Dee?"

"My cloning machine!" he pointed to an empty metal shell that used to hold the secret of life itself. "It's ruined! Somebody took it apart and made off with the vital components!"

"What do you need a cloning machine for anyway?" Shego asked, totally unconcerned. "You've already cloned me three times."

"I had finally isolated your loyalty!" Drakken nearly shouted. "I finally would have had the perfect soldier!"

"Well, I guess you'll have to settle for me," Shego shrugged. "What's missing, anyway?"

"The pattern buffer, the electron scanner, the DNA sequencer…" he trailed off. "Hey, wait a minute! Those are the same components _you_ gave me this morning!"

"Like I said, I stole 'em," Shego smiled evilly.

"You stole them from _me_!" Drakken pointed an accusing finger at his partner.

"And I gave 'em back to you," Shego retorted. "No harm, no foul. You could have reassembled your cloning machine if it was really important to you. Instead you perfected your matter-transporter. I guess you had to make some tough choices huh?"

Drakken put his gloved hand over his eyes and growled at the ceiling.

* * *

Back at the Possible residence, Kim heard the chime on her Kimmunicator.

"Sitch me, Wade," she said as she answered it.

"Kim you got a hit on your site," said the ten-year-old super genius. A government think tank outside of Paris has been hit. Someone made off with the phase transition coils that were going to be used in a particle collider being built on the Franco-Swiss border. Interpol and Global Justice have been called in to investigate, but they'd still like your opinion on it. GJ will be sending a jet."

"Wow! Global Justice!" Kim exclaimed.

"Finally we're playing with the big boys!" Ron cheered as Rufus slapped the boy's open hand with his little paw.

"Tell them we'll be ready for pickup!" Kim smiled. "You rock, Wade!" She signed off and turned to her partner. "Okay, Ron, let's change into our mission clothes."

Despite the fact that there was a changing screen in Kim's room, neither one of them bothered to go behind it as they took their clothes off. At least they turned their backs on each other.

"Any idea what makes your parents think we are 'doin' it?" A nearly naked Ron asked as he pulled a black sweater and gray cargo pants out of his backpack.

"I have no idea," an almost nude Kim replied as she pulled a black sweater and a pair lime green cargo pants out of her closet. "They have such dirty minds. I'm just glad that you're dating Bonnie," she added as she put her mission clothes on. "With _her_ body, nobody will think that there's anything between _us_."

"Oh yeah, Bonnie can smell what the Ron is cookin'," the boy said smugly as he got dressed. "Everybody is gonna freak when they see the eye candy hangin' on my arm! Who could believe that I could get so close to a _cheerleader_? Nothin' is going to split Bonnie and the Ron-man up!"

* * *

At a movie theatre in downtown Middleton, a very outraged Bonnie Rockwaller cried. "He stood me up! I can't believe that little loser stood me up! He is so toast when I catch up with him! He better not be hanging out with Kim Possible! I bet that cheating froob is grabbin' her butt right now!"

* * *

Back in Kim's room, Ron was patting the back pockets on Kim's pants with his gloved hand. "You're not forgetting the Kimmunicator, are you? You almost forgot the Kimmunicator last time."

"Oh yeah," Kim nodded as she slipped the rectangular Kimmunicator into her back pocket. "Thanks Ron."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Drakken's island lair, Shego looked at Drakken like he'd grown a second head. "A party? Whose stupid idea was that?"

"Hergo suggested it," Drakken replied. "It's perfect! What better way to show my peers that I beat Dementor to the punch! I can't wait to rub it in his face that I got there first!"

"Fine," Shego said as her eyes drooped in disappointment. "Of course, it would help if you had some _friends_."

"I got friends!" Drakken insisted. "Of course I got friends! What makes you think I don't have any friends?"

"_Sure_ you do," she replied sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips. "The only ones who will come over here aside of Dementor are that monkey guy and Duff Killigan and that's only because they want to steal me away from you."

"Well they can't 'cause there's only one of you and you're working for _me_!" Drakken growled as he jabbed his thumb at his chest.

"No there isn't, you got three more," Shego muttered. Her eyes opened wide in realization. "Wait! Three more," she said quietly. "Three villains, and three more sidekicks," she muttered under her breath. "This could work…"

"What's that, Shego?" Drakken snarled. "Excuse me, but I'm ranting over here. You're supposed to be listening to _me_!"

"Oh. Yeah. Fine!" Shego piped up in a stage voice with a wide and unnatural smile. "Good! A party will be _fine_. Go ahead! Invite your friends! Have fun! Stick it to Dementor! I'm right behind you all the way!"

Drakken took an involuntary step back. Shego's sickeningly sweet smile was almost Shecomeish, with a dash of Goshe for good measure. "Shego?" he asked quietly. "Are you… feeling all right?"

"Never better, Doc!" Shego gushed with Shecome style enthusiasm. "I can't wait to get ready for the _party_… Ooh! I better get my copies ready too! When you invite the boys over there will be Shegos for everyone!"

"That's the spirit, I think…" Drakken nodded as he backed away to the door. Since creating those clones he felt uneasy whenever Shego acted out of character. It could always be one of her copies in disguise. "Well, I'll go invite them and you can get ready… Uh… I'll retune the matter-transporter too while I'm at it… Gotta go!" With that, Drakken turned and ran out the door.

"Yes!" Shego jumped up and cheered. "Soon I'll be rid of those worthless copycats! Every one of those losers Drakken knows wants me as a partner! It can't fail!" Her face fell. "Unless those knockoffs mess it up. I better go give them some sisterly advice right now." She clenched her fists and marched out of the room with a new sense of purpose.

_Next: Evil Sidekick Bootcamp_

_This chapter is dedicated to Data Seeker, who never gave up, even when I did._


	13. Evil Sidekick Bootcamp

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co. Additional material © Warner Brothers Studios.

Chapter Thirteen:_Evil Sidekick Bootcamp_

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron was scratching at his back as they left Kim's room.

"Problems, Ron?" Kim asked as they walked down the stairs to the hall below.

"Aw it's my back, KP," Ron groused. "Shego really did a number on it when she turned red a few days back. Now all the scabs are really itching like crazy!"

Kim put her gloved hand to her hip. "No big, my mom's a doctor. We have a few minutes. Let her take a look at it."

"Okay," the boy nodded.

"Mom!" Kim called. "We'd like your medical opinion on something."

"Coming, Honey," her mother called back.

Soon the beautiful brain surgeon, the champion cheerleader, and the scarred sidekick crowded the bathroom.

"All right Ron, take off your shirt and show me your back," Anne Possible ordered.

"Okay Mrs. Dr. P," Ron complied. He turned and took his shirt off.

Anne Possible drew in a breath. Covering the boy's back were scratches that were obviously done by a woman's fingernails. A woman—or a very athletic teenage girl—undeniably put those scratches on Ron's back.

"Where… did you get those anyway?" Kim's mother asked as her sapphire blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh I got 'em two missions ago," Ron answered. "When Kim and I went to the Caribbean."

"The _romantic_ Caribbean," Anne threw a suspicious frown at Kim. "That's _very_ interesting. It looks like some athletic kung fu gal did this to you while you had your arms around her!" She snarled.

"Oh that's what _did_ happen," Ron replied nonchalantly, recalling how he was carrying Goshe when she suddenly awoke and attacked him.

Kim caught her mother just in time. "Dad!" the cheerleader shouted. "Get in here, quick! Mom just fainted!"

* * *

Miles to the south, in Doctor Drakken's Caribbean lair, Shego assembled her sisters. The emerald original wore what appeared to be a ranger's hat on her head. Her headgear had originally been a the standard campaign cover for the United States Army in World War One but was now only used by drill instructors in the United States Marine Corps. Shego marched in to the room and started shouting in a loud and bossy voice before any of her copies had a chance to speak.

"All right you maggots, listen up! My name is Shego and I am your new drill instructor! From now on you will speak only when spoken too. And the first and last words out of your filthy sewers better be 'ma'am', do you maggots understand that?"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" the clones shouted back.

"Baloney! I can't hear you!" Shego sneered. "Sound off like you mean it!"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" the clones repeated.

"If you ladies leave my island, if you survive sidekick training ... you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death, praying for war!" Shego ranted as she walked in circles around the terrified trio. "But until that day you are pukes! You're the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even human beings!" She shrieked. "You are nothing but unorganized whiney pieces of amphibian poop! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no bigotry here! I do not look down on robots, clones, minions or lackeys. Here you are all equally worthless! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear take over the world! Do you maggots understand that?"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" the clones chanted.

"Baloney! I can't hear you!" Shego sneered.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" the clones repeated.

"Is that you, Vin Diesel?" Goshe whispered in a deep mocking voice. Her antipsychotic medication had left her a bit loopy. "Is this me?"

"Who said that?" Shego growled, the rage on her face making her appear as an unmedicated Goshe. "Who said that? Who's the slimy little goody-goody twinkle-toed airhead down here who just signed her own death warrant?"

Silence answered her as her three clones stood at attention.

"Nobody, huh?!" Shego snarled. "I guess the fairy godmother said it! Outstanding! I will give you all pushups until you die! I'll give you all pushups you until your rear ends are sucking buttermilk!"

Without warning, Shego seized Shecome by the collar. "Was it you, you scroungy little wimp, huh?!"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!" the bubblegum pink clone protested.

"You little piece of trash!" Shego snapped. "You look like a little worm! I'll bet it was you!"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!" Shecome cried.

"Ma'am, I said it, ma'am!" Goshe admitted.

Shego released her pink duplicate to step over to Goshe.

"Well ... no kidding," Shego sneered in her familiar sarcastic voice. "What have we got here, a real comedian? Really Goshe? I admire your honesty. Heck, I like you. You can come over to my house and date my brother."

"Is he cute?" the red clone asked.

Shego responded by punching Goshe in the stomach, forcing the crimson clone to sag to her knees.

"You little scumbag!" Shego roared as she pointed down at the stricken Goshe. "I've got your name! I've got your DNA! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers. I will teach you. Now get up!" she ordered using her thumb to gesture at her shoulder. "Get on your feet! You had best get your act together or I will unscrew your head and spit down your neck!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Goshe groaned as she rose to her feet.

"Darn it Goshe, why do want to serve a villain?" Shego bellowed.

"Ma'am, to kill, ma'am!" the scarlet siren replied.

"So you're a killer!" Shego retorted.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Goshe gave a curt nodded while still standing at attention.

"Let me see your war face!" Shego ordered.

"Ma'am?"

"You've got a war face?" Shego sneered. "Aaaaaaaagh!" the emerald original contorted her lovely features into a bestial expression of rage and screamed. "That's a war face," she nodded curtly. "Now let me see your war face!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Goshe screamed as her face snarled dangerously.

"Baloney! You didn't convince me!" Shego shouted. "Let me see your _real_ war face!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Goshe roared.

"You didn't scare me! Work on it!" Shego cried.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!"

Lined up to the right was Shego's next victim, the cowering pink clone known as Shecome.

"What's your excuse?" Shego sneered in Shecome's face.

"Ma'am, excuse for what, ma'am?" Shecome kept her voice steady at Shego's barking level, but couldn't stop cowering.

"I'm asking the questions here, Shecome. Do you understand?!" Shego growled.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Well thank you very much!" Shego smiled sarcastically. "Can I be in charge for a while?

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!"

"Are you shook up?" Shego's smile became more dangerous. "Are you nervous?"

The confession was easy for the pink clone. "Ma'am! Yes ma'am!"

"Do I make you nervous?" Shego prodded.

"Ma'am?" Shecome hesitated. She didn't know how to answer that question.

Shego pounced immediately. "Ma'am, what? Were you about to call me an idiot?!"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!" Shego protested.

To keep the clones off balance, Shego asked a trick question. "How tall are you, Shecome?"

"The same height as you, ma'am!" was the automatic response.

"The same height as me?" Shego mocked, for with her shoulders hunched and her back bent, the cowering clone appeared shorter than the original. "I didn't know they stacked trash that high! You trying to squeeze an inch in on me somewhere, huh?

"Ma'am, no, ma'am," Shecome assured her as she straightened up.

"Baloney! It looks to me like the best part of you ran down the crack of Doctor Dee's test tube and ended up as a greasy stain on the floor! I think you've been cheated! Which clone are you anyway, Shecome?

"Ma'am, the third, ma'am!" she replied with more confidence.

"The third?" Shego mocked. "That sounds like royalty! Are you royalty, Shecome?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!"

"Only royalty and the total loser who doesn't even rate second place are called the third, Shecome, so that kinda narrows it down!" the emerald original sneered. "I'll bet you're the kind of gal that would stab a person in the back and not even have the common courtesy to tell 'em who did it! I'll be watching you!"

With that, Shego stepped away from Shecome to the last clone on the line, Hergo. "Is there anything that can make you look alive corpse-woman?" Shego hollered.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" the colorless clone responded.

"I doubt that!" Shego sneered. "You're so dead you could be a Halloween decoration! Why do you want to serve a villain, Hergo?"

"Uh, to find direction, ma'am?" Hergo asked. To be honest, she didn't want to serve a villain.

"To find direction?" Shego hollered. "Are you lost?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!"

"Do I look like a road map?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!"

"I _am_ a road map!" Shego announced. "I will show you how to get to the big villains, the ones who do the major crimes! The ones who incite terrorist attacks and try to take over the world! I will show you how beat the good guys and send them crying home to mama! Hergo, do you suck eggs?"

"Ma'am, no, Ma'am!"

"Baloney! I'll bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose!"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!"

Goshe chuckled at that remark, a big mistake because Shego returned to give the crimson clone her full attention. "Do you think I'm cute, Goshe? Do you think I'm funny?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!" Goshe smiled nervously.

"Then wipe that disgusting grin off your face!"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Goshe grinned.

"Well, anytime, sweetheart!" Shego stuck her face inches from Goshe's.

Goshe closed her eyes and tried to stop smiling, but it was no use. The nervous smile had been replaced by an evil smile. "Ma'am, I'm trying, ma'am," she stammered.

Shego put her foot down. "Goshe, I'm gonna give you three seconds—exactly three seconds—to wipe that stupid-looking grin off your face, or I will gouge out your eyeballs and kill you myself! One! Two! Three!"

Goshe pursed her lips but continued to smile involuntarily. "Ma'am, I can't help it, ma'am!"

"Baloney! Get on your knees, scumbag!" Shego ordered.

Goshe knelt down on her knees.

"Now choke yourself!" Shego snarled.

Goshe put her hands around her own throat but Shego barked at her.

"Darn it, with _my_ hand, you ninny!!"

Goshe reached for Shego's hand but Shego jerked it away.

"Don't pull my hand over there!" the emerald original shrieked. "I said choke yourself! Now lean forward and choke yourself!"

Confused, Goshe leaned forward so that her neck rested in the open hand of her pale progenitor. Shego's hand closed around the crimson clone's neck and an eerie green glow could be seen peeking out between her green-gloved fingers.

As Goshe gagged and her face became even redder, Shego asked, "Are you through grinning?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" gasped Goshe, barely able to speak.

"Baloney! I can't hear you!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Goshe gasped louder.

"Baloney! I _still_ can't hear you! Sound off like you mean it!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Goshe gagged as loud as she could.

"That's enough!" Shego announced as she released Goshe's throat. "Get on your feet!"

As the panting Goshe staggered to her feet, Shego put her face less than two inches away from the Goshe's. "Goshe, you had best square yourself away and start giving me results... or I will definitely _mess you up_!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the crimson clone backed away.

"Now listen, and listen good!" Shego ordered. "Doctor Drakken is going to be inviting some villains over to show off his new invention, and you better find a mastermind to follow before the party's over! Any of you who are left behind will be in a _serious_ world of hurt and your deaths will be slow and messy! You will not mess this up for me! We have about a day or so to turn you knock-offs into seductive super soldiers and you _will_ pay attention and learn it right the first time! The clock is ticking, ladies. Time for your first lesson!"

* * *

_Next: Taffy Surprise_

_This chapter is dedicated to R. Lee Ermey, whose presence made the movie "Full Metal Jacket" an unforgettable film._


	14. Taffy Surprise

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Fourteen: _Taffy Surprise_

* * *

In a secret international think-tank outside of Paris, Kim and Ron assisted the authorities in their investigation. "Ahz yew cun zee, zuh faze tronzeeshun coils 'ave bean stole-den," Inspector Morin of Interpol informed them.

"KP, doesn't Inspector Morin sound just like Inspector Clouseau from the _Pink Panther_ movies?" Ron chuckled.

"Ron, we're in France," Kim scolded. "We're lucky he speaks English at all."

"Okay Kim," Ron smiled. "Hey Inspector? Do they serve any American style food here?"

"Why yais," The inspector replied. "Een ze cafeteria yew cun get ay nice 'amburguh eef yew lahk."

"I can get a what?" Ron grinned like an idiot.

"Un 'amburguh," the inspector repeated.

"I'm sorry a what?" Ron put his hand to his ear melodramatically.

"Un 'amburguh."

Ron nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Pleez, ah deeoo naht zee watt eez zo funnay," Inspector Morin said with admirable calm.

"Please, Inspector Morin, ignore him," Kim suggested.

"Kim Possible," a man wearing a blue uniform with orange webgear called as he entered the chamber. "I'm from Global Justice. I'm agent Dick Pecker."

"Your name is _what_?" Ron gasped.

"Dick Pecker," the Global Justice agent repeated.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Ron laughed as he rolled on the floor.

"Try to ignore him, he's only a sophomore," Kim sighed.

"It's alright, Miss Possible," Agent Pecker nodded. "I'm used to it."

The chattering of a naked mole rat got their attention.

"Man!" Agent Pecker gasped. "They do have some ugly vermin here in France, don't they? It looks like a baby beaver or something!"

"It's not what you think Agent Pecker, he's with us," Kim said as she bent over to talk to the naked mole rat. "What is it, Rufus? Did you find something?"

Rufus stood up on his hind legs and pointed with his forelegs in the direction he had come from. He then dropped down on all fours and scurried away as Kim followed.

"Hey Agent Pecker, is it all right if I call you '_Dick_'?" Ron asked in a mocking tone.

"I _am_ licensed to kill son," the GJ agent informed him.

Ron paled at that statement. "Er, I'll just call you Agent Pecker then," he said weakly. He snorted as he tried to suppress a laugh. "Agent Pecker," he giggled. He put his hand over his mouth and started choking and laughing at the same time. "Y-your first name is 'Dick'! Your last name is 'Pecker'!"

"Look just get it out of your system," the weary Global Justice sighed.

"Okay," Ron grunted. "Sorry. Look why don't you use your middle name, Dude?"

"Richard _is _my middle name," the agent sighed.

"Really?" Ron blinked. "What's your first name?"

"Rodney."

"Your name is _Rod Dick Pecker_?" Ron shouted. "Rod Dick Pecker!" he giggled. "This is too much!" he rolled on the floor clutching his sides. "Rod Dick Pecker! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ah cun zee why yew take ovuhzee azzignments," Inspector Morin commented.

"Yeah, my name isn't a big deal in other countries," Agent Pecker nodded.

"Aha!" Kim's voice emerged from behind some damaged machinery. "These claw marks! I know them! Shego! Inspector, I know where your phase transitions coils went!"

"Dude! What's your father's name?" Ron asked the GJ agent.

"John Thomas," Agent Pecker sighed.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

Miles away in the Caribbean, Drakken was setting up party decorations. "Hm, I need some help," he grumbled to himself. "Shego?" No answer. Had the clones done something to her? Where were the clones anyway? He walked through the lair looking for his assistant and her captivating copies. Soon he found them in a large chamber that Shego had converted into an obstacle course.

Shego was wearing a ranger hat and screaming at her clones while they struggled to complete the obstacle course.

"Get up there, Hergo!" Shego shouted at her struggling gray sister. "Oh that's right Hergo, don't make any effort to get the top of the obstacle! If Gawd wanted you up there he would have miracled you up there wouldn't he? Get your lazy keester up there, Hergo! I'll bet you could get up there if there was some money up there, couldn't you?"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Hergo grunted.

"Pull! Shecome! Pull!" Shego shouted at the pink clone on the pull up bar. "You've got to be kidding me, Shecome! Do you mean to tell me you can't do a single pull up? We're supposed to be identical for crying out loud! I will motivate you Shecome! Give me some pushups! Not girl pushups you pantywaist, guy pushups! Do the hard ones or I will chop you up and feed you to the others!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Shecome whimpered.

"And Goshe, you think you're tough just because you finished the obstacle course first?" Shego bellowed. "You have failed, Goshe, 'cause your team didn't get through with you! Get down on the ground with your sister and give me some pushups! You're going to be doing pushups until the rest of your nancycat sisters finish the obstacle course!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Goshe snarled.

Drakken stared mutely at the spectacle before him, and then smiled. "I don't believe it! Excellent, Shego!" he crowed. "You're training them to be soldiers! Well done!"

"Thanks Doctor Dee," Shego smiled. "All it took was some motivation." I'm motivated all right, the green original thought. If I can pull this off all three of those copycats will be out of my hair. "Okay ladies!" she clapped her hands. "Exercise's over! Hit the showers and then get this place ready for Doctor Drakken's stupid party!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" the clones chorused.

"Excellent, Shego!" Drakken gloated at his enchanting enforcers, and then he glanced sharply in the emerald original's direction to protest. "Hold on, my party's not stupid!"

* * *

Later a C-130J Super Hercules turboprop military transport airplane soared over the Atlantic Ocean. Inside, Kim and Ron checking their equipment.

"So how do you reload your lipstick taffy gun anyway?" Ron asked while fumbling with what a tube of lipstick and a small cylindrical cartage.

"Ron, be careful," Kim warned. "You don't want it to go off…" She flinched as her sidekick was covered in a sticky pink substance. She opened her eyes and gave the boy a pitying look. "Told you," she said apologetically.

"Ah… man!" Ron groaned. Suddenly he started squirming. "Oh no! Kim! Rufus is still in my pocket! I think he's suffocating!"

"Come on, Ron…" the redhead sighed.

"No really, KP!" Ron exclaimed. "We've got to get him out of there!"

* * *

Up in the cockpit, the pilot and copilot were having a discussion.

"So that's Kim Possible, _the_ Kim Possible, huh?" The copilot asked the pilot.

"Roger on that," the pilot nodded. "She saved my neck a few months back. I owe her."

"So she goes everywhere with her little friend back there, huh?" the copilot gestured with his head to the cargo/passenger area.

"That's right, Bill," the pilot nodded. "At least she did when she got me out of that little scrape I got myself into in Baghdad. As far as I know she goes everywhere with him."

The copilot glanced at the door that led to the rest of the plane. "What kind of parent would let their daughter do that?"

"Well she's not just any teenage girl," the pilot explained. "That's_ the_ Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. She can take care of herself…"

"No not that," the copilot interrupted. "I mean leave the country with her boyfriend without a chaperone."

"What are you talking about, Bill?" the pilot frowned. "You're talkin' crazy. That's _the_ Kim Possible, she wouldn't do anything that would get her in trouble."

Bill couldn't let it go. "She's what, fifteen? Sixteen? So's her boyfriend. Do you remember what it was like to be sixteen? Back then I couldn't think of nothing else but the opposite sex…"

"Knock it off, Bill, they're good kids," the pilot growled. "If you don't believe me, go back and see what they're doing. Five bucks says they're doing their homework."

Feeling like a fool, Bill couldn't resist unstrapping his seatbelt and moving back to the passenger compartment. What he saw made him stagger back and shut the door.

The boy was covered in a pink taffy substance with his back to the cockpit. Kim Possible was pulling on what appeared to be a flesh colored tube coming out of the boy's pants.

"Come on, Kim!" the boy shouted. "Get him out!"

"I'm trying!" the girl grimaced in effort. "He's really stuck in there!"

Bill slammed the door shut and flattened his body against it.

"What's the matter?" the pilot asked him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You owe me five bucks, Sam," the copilot told him.

* * *

"There!" Kim exclaimed in triumph as she fell over backwards clutching a naked molerat in her hands. "Got him! He's free!"

Rufus whined and sniveled in her gloved hands.

"It's okay, buddy," Ron consoled as he reached a sticky hand out to him. "You're all right now."

"Ron, don't touch him!" she warned him. "You're still covered in taffy! We've got to get that stuff off you."

"Call Wade," Ron offered. "There's got to be a way to dissolve this stuff or something. There's no way I can operate a parachute with this on me!"

"Wade, good call," Kim said as she set Rufus down and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, come in. Ron had an accident with the lipstick taffy gun and it's all over him. Is there any way to get it off? Please and thank you."

"Yeah," Wade's face told her from the tiny screen on the Kimmunicator. "Check your backpack. There should be a solvent that's disguised as a perfume bottle."

"Okay, I've found it, now what do I do?" the redhead asked as she held a perfume spray bottle in her hand.

"Give him a few puffs and see what happens," Wade suggested.

"Okay Ron, hold still," she ordered. "Here goes nothing," she added as she sprayed the boy down.

"It's working!" the boy smiled as the pink taffy started melting and disappearing. I can move again!"

"Ron!" Kim gasped as she closed her eyes and turned away. "I think it's eating more than just the taffy!"

"Aw… man!" Ron groaned as his clothing dissolved and fell off his body in large clumps. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Spare outfit in your backpack," Kim muttered while keeping a gloved hand over her eyes.

"Thanks KP," Ron smiled as he opened his backpack. "Otherwise if I tried skydiving I'd die of windburn."

* * *

Up in the cockpit, the pilot spoke to the copilot. "Tell our passengers that our ETA is ten minutes."

"Roger Sam," the copilot said as she rose from his seat and opened the door to the passenger compartment.

"Kim, where are my pants?" Ron's voice asked.

" Ron, quit fooling around!" Kim's voice ordered. "We could be at Drakken's at anytime! You've got to get into mission mode!"

"On it KP," the boy replied.

"I'll uh, tell them in a minute," the copilot blushed.

* * *

In the meantime Doctor Drakken had lots of help getting ready for his 'villains party'.

"Shego, why are your clones wearing books on their heads?" he asked.

"It helps their posture," Shego replied. "This way, they walk like ladies." Or supermodels, the green original thought to herself. You know where a man keeps his brains, not in his skull, that's for sure.

"It's hard for them to help us get ready for the party when they have to keep picking up their books and put them back on their heads," Drakken commented. "They keep falling off."

"All that bending over flattens the tummy, Doctor Dee," Shego told him. "You want to impress your guests right? Can't have your creations looking second-rate can we?"

"I guess not," Drakken eyed her suspiciously. Shego was being awfully reasonable about all this. She was even anticipating his needs and going out of her way to make things easy on him. That wasn't unusual by itself, but she wasn't being her usual snippy self. Where were the playful barbs that Drakken always took too seriously?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another book clattering to the floor. "You dropped your book, maggot!" Shego shouted. "What do I have to do get you to stand up straight anyhow?" She tossed a ball of green energy at the offending clone and was answered by a feminine shriek.

* * *

_Next: Party of Villainy _


	15. Party of Villiany

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Fifteen: _Party of Villainy_

In the sky above Drakken's lair, two teenagers used sports parachutes to home in on the sinister scientist's headquarters.

"Okay, in this mission what are we coming here to get?" Ron asked.

"Phase transition coils," Kim called back.

"How big are these again?" Ron bellowed.

"Pretty big," Kim admitted. "But don't worry! If Drakken's lair is the way it's been, it should be no big!"

"You got that right!" Ron grinned back. "With Shego on the fritz that means that Drakken's all alone!"

* * *

"Ten hut!" Shego shouted. "Eyes forward!"

"Yez-Ma'am!" three Shego clones clicked their heels and stood at attention.

"The guests are arriving!" Shego shouted. "You WILL be seductive and charming! You WILL be impressive and mysterious! You WILL find a villain who wants you as a sidekick or I WILL personally chop the three of you up and feed you to the fish! Do you filthy maggots understand me?"

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" her duplicates shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Shego bawled back.

"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!" they repeated.

"Good! Now give me your best slinky walks ladies! Here they come!"

* * *

Outside, two helicopters and a yacht arrived. "Professor Dementor!" Drakken smiled as he shook the little psychopath's hand. "Good to see you!"

Professor Dementor was a short fireplug of a man dressed in brown and had a masked helmet covering his bearded face. Although the combined efforts of Global Justice, Team Impossible and teenage newcomer Kim Possible had prevented him from conquering the world so far, Professor Dementor was widely acknowledged as the greatest villainous mad scientist in the world today. "Ah, Doctor Drakken… my old friend…" he purred in a high-pitched German accent. "Zo you zay that you have zucceeded where I have FAILED!" he suddenly shouted. "WE shall zee about ZAT!" he cried. "Are those donuts?" he asked politely in a soft voice.

"What?" Drakken took his hands off his ears. "Oh! Yes, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I DO!" Dementor shouted the last word as if furious about something before being content to help himself to a sugar donut.

"Kin anyone crash this party or do yeh need an' invitation?" a sinister voice asked with a Scottish accent.

"Duff Killigan, I thought we sent you an invitation!" Drakken protested.

"Ach, I'm jest pullin' yer leg," said the troll like man with the red beard. Killigan was dressed in a traditional kilt and tartan. A purple sweatshirt hid his hunched back from view and a beanie was placed snugly over his bald head. Long socks and cleats completed the twisted vision before the blue bad guy. "Besides, I'm practicin' fer me next job in villainy." Described as the John MacEnroe of golf, the former professional golf player was banned from golf courses worldwide because of his legendary fits of temper. So now the demented Scotsman supplemented his income by being a mercenary while planning his revenge. "Sounds awf'ly ominous don't it? 'Kin anyone crash this party or do yeh need an invitation?'"

"Yes, I'll have to remember that… if I ever attack a group of scientists at a party," Drakken muttered. He didn't care for that phrase. It sounded too much like something Kim Possible would say for his liking.

"Sorry I'm late 'gents, but I was filming a documentary for the Learning Channel," said a deep voice with an eloquent British accent. A hooded ninja crawled in on all fours like a gorilla. Close examination of his hands and feet revealed that he crawled in _exactly_ like a gorilla. His bare feet were hairy on top, and were shaped like an ape's feet than a human's. He walked on the knuckles of his hairy hands rather than on the palms exactly like an ape would. As a matter of fact, he made good speed.

"Monty!" Killigan nagged. "Don't tell me yeh _still_ hidin' behind that ninja mask! How do you even breathe in thet thing?"

"Well forgive me for keeping a secret identity," the ninja huffed. "It simply wouldn't do if the world knew that the world renowned archeologist and primatologist Montgomery Fiske was also the thief of priceless artifacts that my fellow archeologists refer to in whispered tones as… Monkeyfist!"

"I thought they referred to yeh as that dirty bast—" Killigan began.

"Gentlemen please," Drakken walked between them. "If Monty wants to keep a low profile we should respect that. At least he doesn't have to worry about Global Justice breaking down his door."

"Ja," Dementor added. "If ve must mock him, it should be for relying on martial arts und ancient zorcery instead of ZIENCE!"

"Mock me if you wish, but when I gain all four of the Mystic Monkey Idols, I shall have the power to…" Monkeyfist stopped his villainous rant to ask: "Are those donuts?"

"Ja," Dementor offered the bowel of white sugary donuts. "Help yourzelf, mein friend."

"Don't mind if I do," The ninja removed his hood to reveal a sinfully handsome man who leered at the donut with bestial hunger. His picked it up with his right foot and carelessly tossed it to his left hand. "Mm, these _are_ good. Did Shego make them?"

"Er, yes…" Drakken blushed. As a feared supervillian he couldn't admit that _he_ baked them. "_Shego _made them. Because baking is a girl thing and not a guy thing. Unless you're a baker. Then it could be a guy thing…" When his guests looked at him strangely he quickly added. "I've been too busy making something more interesting!"

"Ah yez," Dementor purred. "Your matter tranzporter I zuppoze? Well I will not believe you perfected it before I did until I zee PROOF!"

"Ah!" Drakken, Monkeyfist and Killigan put their hands over their ears and winced in pain. Monkeyfist made a mental note that if he ever decided to team up with his fellow villains not to invite Dementor.

"Yes, well…" Drakken muttered while he cleaned his ear with a finger. "Let me show you a little side project I've been working on in the meantime. Let's go inside shall we?"

Inside the normally dreary lair was decorated in festive Latin American style. Not one but four attractive brunettes in harlequin style outfits were lined up like soldiers. The one in green and black left the line to saunter up to Drakken and his guests. "Good evening, gentlemen," Shego greeted cheerfully. "We thought some dinner and dancing would be a good way to celebrate Doctor Dee's latest invention. I'd like to introduce my clones, Hergo, Goshe, and Shecome!"

"Shecome?" Monkeyfist sneered. "That's obscene!"

"Jest th' way I like it!" Killigan rubbed his hands together evilly. "Yeh kin intra duce me t' a lass called 'Shecome' any day!"

The clone in the black and pink harlequin style jumpsuit gulped nervously.

"Back off Killigan," Shego pushed the lustful Scotsman away. "No point scarin' 'em off sport. In the meantime, let's get this party started. Shecome, go get the snacks and some hors d'oeuvres. Hergo, go get some music, and Goshe… just go. You scare me. I got it, go get some booze. I don't care, just get out of here."

"Looks like this really will be an interestin' party!" Killigan smiled.

* * *

"The phase transition coils are eight feet long?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Ah… man! How are we going to get those out of here?"

"Ron! Shush!" Kim whispered as she put a gloved finger to her lips. She looked both ways down the cavernous hallway. "I hear voices. Sounds like Drakken isn't alone like we thought. Let's see if we can use it as a distraction. Look out!"

The terrific teenagers flattened against the wall to hide in the shadows as the beautiful and deadly Shego sauntered past them clan in a black and grey jumpsuit. Shego must have been feeling better, because her posture was ramrod straight and she almost marched as she walked.

"That was close," Kim sighed as they crept down the corridor. "Okay, if Shego's over there, let's see if we can sneak through the kitchen and into…" she stopped and pushed Ron against the wall.

"Ouch!" came his whispered protest. "What was that for?"

"Shego's in the kitchen!" Kim hissed.

"What? No way! She just passed us in the hallway!" Ron shook his head.

"See for yourself," Kim gestured into the open doorway. Ron couldn't believe it. Inside Shego was dressed in a pink and black version of her jumpsuit. The villainous vixen was singing happily while pouring a huge bag of pretzels into a large bowl.

"What! How?" Ron babbled. "She just passed us in the hall! And how did she change her clothes so fast?"

"It doesn't matter, it means we now can't sneak through the kitchen," Kim huffed. "We'll cut through the wine cellar and get to Drakken's lab there!"

The wine cellar was dark, but that was the way Kim wanted it. "Okay, I think I can make out the stairs on the opposite side over there," the crime-fighting sophomore told him. "Hopefully it's not locked."

They crept through the shadowy cellar and climbed the steps to the other door. "The door's locked, KP," Ron said as jiggled the handle. "Maybe you ought to knock the door down."

"Are you kidding, Ron? That would make way too much noise," Kim scolded. "I'm going to see if I can pick it first."

A svelte and feminine shadow emerged from the rows of wine bottles. Two nefarious blood-red eyes narrowed predatorily as the shadow crept closer behind the heroic pair.

"All I'm saying is that the lock's on the other side," Ron shrugged. "I'm tellin' ya Kim, you're going to have to apply brute force here."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Kim shook her head. "The hinges are on _our_ side. The door turns _in_. We'd have to apply enough force to knock down an elephant—"

BAM! The cheerleader never got a chance to finish her sentence as she was struck from behind and hit the door with such force that she ripped the door off its hinges! Ron gasped when he turned to see a red and black clad Shego staring at him with blood red eyes.

"Hey Sweetums!" the red Shego teased. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Kim jumped to her feet. "Ron, move!" she ordered as she took up a fighting stance. "I'll keep Shego busy, you find the phase transduction coils!"

"I'm on it, KP!" he cried in a high-pitched voice as he dashed away. He ran down a hall and skidded to a halt when he saw that Shego had got in front of him, her outfit a dreary grey and black! "Ah!" He turned and dashed back to the wine cellar, only to find Kim fighting with a red clad Shego. "Eep!" He turned and decided to cut through the kitchen, if only to retrace their steps and secure an exit route. Unexpectedly, he bumped into a pink clad Shego carrying bowls of pretzels and cookies.

"Aw…" the pink Shego moaned as the snacks spilled and fell to the floor. "Now look what you made me do!"

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket to scurry down to the floor and start munching on one of the cookies.

"AH!" the pink Shego cried as she jumped onto a table. "Rat! Naked rat thing! Rat!"

Ron scooped up his little pet and continued through the kitchen and into another hall. He bumped into someone that made his youthful hormones excited, but at the same time made his sense of self-perseveration panic.

"Shego!" Ron gasped in disbelief.

"You!" the green and black clad vixen sneered. "The idiot! That means Kim Possible's here!"

"Ah!" Ron ran back into the kitchen… Straight into the pink Shego. "AH!" Ron cried.

"AH!" the pink Shego screamed.

"AH!" Ron screamed.

"AH!" the pink Shego shrieked.

Ron dashed past her through the kitchen, a green Shego on his heels.

"Kim!" the boy cried. "It's Shego! She's everywhere! She keeps teleporting and changing colors! She's everywhere!"

"Who's everywhere?" asked a gray and black clad Shego.

"Ah!" Ron cried. "Shego!"

"Shego!" Rufus chirped.

"She's right behind you," the grey Shego pointed as the boy ran away.

"Hergo, you useless good-for-nothing!" the original Shego snarled. "Get after him before I chop you up and use you as an organ donor!"

"On it," Hergo said as she turned to run after the boy.

"Don't leave me alone!" Shecome wailed as she came up behind them. "I'm scared! There's a giant rat-thing somewhere in here!"

"You'll be even more scared if he gets away!" Shego threatened. "Come on, let's go!"

"Kim!" Ron cried as he ran into a large chamber filled with chemical glassware. "It's Shego! She's… huh?"

"Ron," Kim grunted while struggling with a crimson glowing Shego. "Kind of busy," she added sarcastically.

"B-but sh-she's right behind me!" Ron protested.

"Don't need any distractions," Kim warned snippily as she blocked more furious attacks from her animalistic nemesis. "Shego's really pouring it on! The last thing I need is… huh?"

Just then Shego entered the room. Three times. And in three colors!

"No way…" Kim gasped before a glowing red fist sent her flying into a table filled with beakers and test tubes.

Kim picked herself up as her eyes adjusted to first the sight of first eight, then only four Shegos of different hues surrounding her. "I… I don't believe it!" she gasped. "It's just no use! There are too many Shegos!"

"How many Shegos are there?" Ron whined.

"Good work Goshe!" the one in green put her hand on her hips and assumed a triumphant pose. "Looks like Doctor Dee was right after all. Numbers really do make a difference, after all!"

The Shego in pink blocked the door as the one in grey pulled Ron's arm behind his back. The red Shego snickered sinisterly as she and the green Shego closed in on Kim…

_Next: Tongue Tied_


	16. Tongue Tied

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Sixteen: _Tongue Tied_

Kim and Ron were taken to a small cell. It was more of a closet really, but two pairs of wooden stocks were set up facing the ceiling. Two pairs of Shegos set the dynamic duo's wrists into the stocks and the two teenagers were facing each other while their feet were hanging painfully almost half a foot above the floor.

"So Kim Possible, you think you can ruin my party," Drakken sneered. "It's taken me forever to perfect my matter transporter because of your interference! You keep coming in here and stealing the components for one of my best inventions ever before I'm even finished with it!"

"Repossessing is more like it," Kim sniffed arrogantly. "You're the one who's been doing all the stealing! We were just returning them to the rightful owners!"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'finders keepers'?" Drakken whined. "We found them, therefore they're ours!"

"We found them too," Ron pointed out. "Does that mean that it's okay for us take them the way you did?"

"Quiet, buffoon!" Drakken snapped. "Sidekicks should be seen and not heard!"

Shego frowned as she cleared her throat noisily.

"Unless they have something to contribute that is," Drakken corrected himself hastily. "So choose your words wisely buffoon, unless you want Goshe to practice her torture techniques on you."

The red Shego laughed wickedly.

"Now where was I?" Drakken scratched his head. "'Kim Possible, you think you can ruin my party…'"

"You had gotten to the part where Miss Perfect was stealing the components one of your best inventions before you were even finished with it," the green Shego said.

"Thank you Shego," Drakken nodded politely before turning his attention back to Ron. "You see, buffoon? Shego had something to contribute. Take a note. Now where was I? Oh yes!" His voice returned to the menacing anger it was earlier. "My hatred for you cannot be denied Kim Possible! You have interfered in my plans far too much! We are no longer mere foes, we are now… _arch_foes!"

"Wow!" Ron gushed. "How cool is that? You have an archfoe, Kim!"

"Aw," Kim whined. "I wanted Dementor…"

"Well you can't have him I called have-zees!" Drakken grunted. "I didn't want a cheerleader who hasn't even graduated from high school either, but you forced my hand! And to make it official, I'm going to show you of to my friends and rub your face in it!"

"_You_ have _friends_?" Kim asked skeptically.

"More like acquaintances," the green Shego shrugged.

"I have friends!" Drakken shouted angrily. "Of course I have friends! It's not like in college where my friends deserted me…!"

"Amp down, chief," the original Shego told him. "Nobody is interested in that story, and it has nothing to do with anybody right here."

"I suppose you're right Shego," Drakken nodded. "Congratulations Kim Possible, you're about to be the first woman to be transported to the bottom of the ocean! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed melodramatically as he and the four Shego's left.

"What's the plan, Kim?" Ron asked after they heard their footsteps walk away.

"I've got a tiny lockpick hidden in the back of my cheek," Kim told him, "but I'm having trouble reaching it. To tell you the truth, I think my tongue's swelling up after my fight with the red Shego back there."

"No problemo," Ron smiled. "It's nothing a naked mole-rat can't fix!"

"Ew, gross!" Kim gagged. "Ron! I'm not going to let a hairless rodent poke around in my mouth!"

"Would you rather he was covered in hair?" Ron asked her. "Seriously, Kim, I think you're getting a bargain here!"

"All right," Kim whined as she momentarily stuck her bottom lip out in the maneuver they now called the 'puppy-dog pout', "but we're talking about a quick in and out got it?"

"It's okay, Kim," Ron assured her. "I don't think Rufus wants to be inside someone's mouth for any time either. Rufus!"

The bald rodent cooed and emerged from the boy's front pocket.

"Front and center, buddy!" Ron told him. "We need you to get a lockpick out of Kim's mouth."

"Ew," Rufus shuddered before he slowly crawled up Ron's body.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Kim asked suspiciously. "He seems kind of… full and bloated."

"He just stuffed himself on some of Drakken's cookies," Ron assured her. "Believe me, it's better this way. At least now, he should taste like a cookie."

"Ooh," Rufus groaned as he gave a weak 'thumbs up' gesture with his forepaw. Kim was right. He was kind of round and ball shaped instead of his normally tubular appearance. As a matter of fact he was so fat that he lost his grip on Ron's clothing and fell.

"Rufus!" Ron cried.

"Ouch!" the hairless rodent landed on his head and bounced before lying still and groaning. "Oooh."

"Okay, what now?" Ron asked.

"Now it's time for Plan B," Kim said as she used one foot to work the shoe off her other foot. She wrapped her legs around the boys' body to pull Ron close. "If Rufus can't get the lockpick out, you're going to have to."

"Out of your mouth?" Ron protested. "Gross!"

"Tell me about it," Kim sighed. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

In the meantime Drakken and the Shegos returned to their guests. "Guess what everybody?" Drakken gushed. "Kim Possible is here and I just captured her! She's being held captive right now!"

"Vhat?" Dementor protested.

"Impossible," Killigan shook his head. "I've heard of her. She's impossible to catch! She's got more lives than a cat!"

"I'm curious," Monkeyfist smiled as he pulled his ninja mask over his face again. "I'd like to see the great Kim Possible for myself!"

"Right this way, gentlemen," Drakken grinned as he gestured to the hallway.

"Say, I've heard that she travels with a young man," Killigan said as he followed Drakken down the corridor.

"Ja, zat's true," Dementor nodded. "In our previous encounters she has had a teenage boy along."

"Who is he, her brother perhaps?" Monkeyfist asked.

"I don't zink zo," Dementor nodded. "Just zomebody she knowz from school I zuppose. I don't know…"

"Mebbe they're getting' it on!" Killigan smiled mischievously. "Know what I'm sayin'? Maybe thet wee lassie is more a grown woman than we know, eh?"

"Take your mind out of the gutter, Killigan," Drakken sighed as he unlocked the door to their cell. "When you see him you'll know that there's nothing going on between Kim Possible and her… what?"

The four villains were shocked to see Kim Possible and her blonde sidekick hanging from the ceiling with their legs wrapped around each other's bodies. Their mouths were trying to swallow each other and the bulges from their cheeks indicated that when they French kissed they didn't hold back!

Drakken slammed the door and put his back against it. "I stand corrected," the shaking and blushing villain muttered. "I had no idea! Who knew?"

"Zo…," muttered a disgusted Professor Dementor. "Now ve know the TRUTH!"

"They must be at each other like rabbits!" Duff gasped. "Ah wuz just jokin' before but geesabreak!"

"Absolutely disgusting," Monkeyfist sniffed disdainfully. "I blame their parents."

Inside the cell, Ron and Kim separated.

"Got it," Ron grunted while clenching a slender needlelike lockpick in his teeth.

"Good," Kim smiled as she bent her torso to bring her barefoot up to his face. "Give it here." With one deft motion, she plucked the lockpick out of his mouth with her toes.

"That is the second grossest thing I've ever done," Ron gasped as he came face to face with Kim's rear. "And this might be the first!"

Kim wrapped her leg around the wooden beam that made up the stocks holding his wrists. "Keep still, I'm trying to pick the lock! A lot of boys would probably give anything to be right where you are right now."

"I'd give anything to be _any_where else right now," Ron grunted as the back of Kim's pants butted up against his nose.

"That can't be what it looked like," Drakken muttered as he opened the door to see Kim forcing her butt into Ron's face. The blue villain slammed the door and quickly walked away. "Erm… yes… well, let's get back to the party!"

"What was that slamming sound?" Ron's muffled voice asked as Kim picked the lock with her toes. "They're right next door aren't they?"

"Stop talking, Ron, it tickles," Kim snickered as her foot continued its lockpicking. "I think it was Drakken, but for some reason he isn't trying to stop us. He even left the door unlocked. This must be some kind of 'let us escape so Drakken and his fellow villains can hunt us down like animals' kind of thing."

"Ooh," Rufus shivered in fear from the floor.

"Aw I hate those kinds of things," Ron whined. "If they catch us, they'll kill us! Why don't we just stay in the cell where it's safe?"

"Ron, if we don't escape sooner or later they'll kill us anyway," Kim said seriously. The tiny padlock securing Ron's stocks made a satisfying 'click'. "I got it. Finally." The limber teenager removed the padlock with her toes and then opened her sidekick's stocks using just her feet and her legs. "Okay, you do me."

"Done and done, KP," Ron smiled as his feet hit the ground. He picked up Rufus and Kim's lockpick and then held the little rodent up to where the naked molerat could pick the lock. Rufus picked the lock in less than two seconds and Kim was free. "Okay, now what?"

"Now we find a ventilation duct," Kim said as she rubbed her wrists before stroking her ankle. "We have to get out of sight or we'll be picked off!" she said as put her shoe back on.

In the meantime, pop music from over two decades ago played in a large antechamber. "Okay, let's dance!" Shego smiled. "Boys, choose your dancing partner. Not me," she frowned when all three of Drakken's guests approached her. "There's plenty of other Shegos to go around. Shegos that haven't met you. You have a second chance to make a first impression with them. NOT ME!" she growled when all three of Drakken's guests approached her again.

"Duh-duh-Drakky?" A shy pink Shecome looked at the floor and clasped her hands ingenuously. "Would? Would you like to ask me to… to dan—?"

"Back off Pinkie!" Shego roughly pushed her pink clone away as she seized Drakken's hand. "The boss man is dancing with _me_!"

"I get the next one, right?" Shecome asked. "Right? I get the next dance, right?"

"No need to conzern jourself," Dementor purred. "Jew can always danz vidt me."

"So my dear," Monkeyfist asked the grey Hergo. "Do you wish to dance?"

"Yep, love too," Hergo nodded.

The apelike ninja extended his hand, but Hergo just looked at him. "Well?" he frowned as his hairy hand made impatient grasping gestures.

"Oh," Hergo nodded in recognition. "You mean with _you_. Any port in a storm, I guess," she shrugged as she took his hand.

"So lassie, how 'bout you en me cuttin' a rug?" Duff Killigan asked Goshe.

"Cut?" the scarlet psychopath smiled sinisterly. "Cut? As in 'blood'? I'm there!"

"Shego, you know all I know is ballroom dancing," Drakken grumbled as Shego led him around the dance floor. "Besides, this party was supposed to highlight my matter transporter and how I perfected it first."

"Fine, we'll ballroom dance," Shego said as she put her arm around him and led him in a waltz. "It's better this way, trust me. Your parties are always snoreville. This time you brought them dates. Trust me. You'll impress them. They'll be talking about this for years to come. You not only managed to finish your matter transporter but you also managed to clone _perfection_." Shego smiled a crooked grin. "You want to show your clones off too don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do," Drakken smiled and actually started to lead. "Look at them, Shego! Every one of them as beautiful and graceful as the original! When word gets out my fellow villains will be all over themselves with jealousy! Soon every evil mastermind will want to have one!"

"That's what I'm counting on," Shego grinned mischievously.

Dementor waltzed by with Shecome.

"Drakken has the cutest smile," Shecome cooed. "He's so smart, and blue, and tall… He's a lot taller than you by the way."

"Oh really now?" Dementor asked menacingly.

"Yep," Shecome nodded oblivious to her dancing partner's anger. "And he's a lot smarter and better looking too. And he's a great inventor. He invented a matter transporter ahead of some other guy. I think his name was Demento."

"Demen_tor_," the short scientist corrected.

"No, I think it was Demento," Shecome shook her head.

"DEMEN_TOR_!" Professor Dementor shouted.

Monkeyfist waltzed by with the colorless Hergo while telling her about his grand villainous plans. "And when I find the _fourth_ monkey idol, mystical monkey power will be mine! By utilizing the knowledge written down by the monkey monks, the power of the monkeys will…"

"Hold it right there, sport," the grey and pale Hergo interrupted. "You know, you would have used a lot less words if you took out the word 'monkey'. Did anyone ever tell you that you use the world 'monkey' over fifty times in a two minute conversation? I don't think that's normal."

"You humans simply don't appreciate what monkeys can teach you," Monkeyfist's face darkened.

"Whoa, there's that word again, 'monkeys'," Hergo let go of him and put her hands out in a halting gesture. "No more monkey-talk, okay Tarzan? Otherwise I'll have to dance with either Wiener-schnitzel or Scotch-tape over there."

Monkeyfist's debonair features contorted into a bestial parody of humanity that would have been better suited on an ape. He drew his ninja cowl over his face before he got any uglier.

Duff Killigan danced by with Goshe. "Tell you whut, darlin'! Wanna go someplace more private like?"

The crimson clone's eyes lit up. "'Private'? As in 'no one can hear you scream' kind of private?"

"Ay thet's the kinda thing ah mean!" Duff grinned, completely misinterpreting her.

"As in 'no one will ever find the body' kind of private?" Goshe grinned dangerously. "Sure I'll go somewhere 'private'!"

"Guid, guid," Duff grinned cleverly. "Ez soon ez we cun slip away unnoticed then."

Goshe laughed wickedly.

Duff laughed evilly.

Goshe laughed insanely.

As Duff laughed uproariously, he closed his eyes and didn't see the scary grin on Goshe's face. It was a crazy homicidal smile that William Defoe would have been proud of. It was a smile that made her look like the Joker's sister. It was a smile that indicated that Goshe's antipsychotic medication was starting to wear off.

_Next: Self Destruct_


	17. Self Destruct

**Too Many Shegos**

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Seventeen: _Self Destruct_

Kim's posterior was a view that was familiar to Ron by now. Following her through ventilation ducts had become second nature to him. Every once and a while though, he got to see something else.

"Ron, look at this," Kim whispered as she moved aside to let him look down through the ventilation grate.

"Is that a party?" Ron muttered as he peered through the grate to the room beyond. "I thought Drakken was just being poetic."

"Who _are_ those guys?" Kim frowned. "I recognize Dementor, but who's the guy in the kilt?"

"Forget the guy in the kilt, look at the hooded ninja," Ron warned. "Ninjas are assassins. Killers from the orient. Mark my words, KP. That guy is _bad road_."

"Ah huh," Rufus chirped from his perch on Ron's shoulder. "Bad road."

"This is great!" Kim breathed.

"What?" Ron asked her. "Facing all these villains is great?"

"No Ron, look!" Kim smiled. "Look at them! Drakken and the other bad guys are dancing with the Shegos! It really _is_ a party! This is the distraction we've been waiting for! Hopefully no one will be paying attention when we recover the phase transduction coils!"

"And if they find us?" Ron grumbled.

"I see a bunch of villains and no henchmen," Kim sneered. "No big. This sitch is nowhere as bad as it was in Denmark."

"Ah Denmark," Ron shook his head. "It's a cryin' shame. I can't set foot in Denmark anymore."

Rufus made a little squeaking noise that sounded like "Why not?"

"You were asleep buddy," Ron said seriously. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was your own fault," Kim scolded. "Let's go. As long as they're having a good time, we've got it made!"

Down on the dance floor, Drakken's party was starting to unravel.

"I just _love_ Doctor Drakken!" Shecome gushed. "Sometimes, when he thinks one of us is going to kill each other one side of his unibrow goes up, and his eye starts twitching! He's just so _adorable_ when he does that!"

"Pleaze… _Shzut_… up, Fraulien," Dementor warned.

"Yeah, his eye twitches kind of like yours is doing now," Shecome nodded, "but you just aren't _selling _it. Drakken's face is long. Yours is kind of flat and squished in."

"SHZUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU, FRAULIEN!" Dementor shouted.

"Ooh, that's real good but you just aren't capturing the Drakken-ness," Shecome teased. "Act like you're disappointed, but like you still care!"

Things weren't doing better with Hergo and Monkeyfist either.

"Monkey this, monkey that," Hergo mocked. "Monkey-monkey-monkey!"

"You better show some respect human!" the hooded ninja calling himself Monkeyfist threatened. "Or you'll find out just what a master of monkey kung fu can do!"

"I _know_ what a master of monkey kung fu can do," Hergo sneered. "He can say the word 'monkey' three hundred and sixty eight times in a ten minute conversation. Big deal."

"Insolent human!" the British ninja assumed a fighting stance.

"And that's another thing," Hergo sneered. "What's with this 'human' nonsense? _You're_ human you idiot! You think you know so much about monkeys, but I got a tip for you: Real monkeys don't talk so much, ¿Comprende?"

Things appeared to be going better with Goshe and Duff Killigan, but appearances can be deceiving. The animalistic Goshe promised to be a woman that could make a man scream with ecstasy.

"AAAAH!" the Scotsman cried from down the hall. He screamed, alright. But not in ecstasy. Duff Killigan dashed into the room, his purple pullover sweater torn in places to reveal red bleeding wounds. "Run fer yer lives!" the ex-golfer cried. "The wee lassie's a killer! She's completely mental!"

"What's the matter, Duffy?" Goshe teased as she followed him into the room. "Don't want to play anymore?" she mocked as she put her hands behind her back in false innocence.

"Haud yer wheesht!" Duff bellowed back. "Yer heart's ez black ez the Earl o' Hell's waistcoat! Ah no, Ah'm bleedin'! Kinyegeemesumthinfurrit?"

"Goshe!" Drakken challenged. "When was the last time you had your medication?"

"I don't know, right before I decided _kill every last one of you_?" Goshe replied as she brought her hands around to reveal that she was clasping an Ingram MAC 10 machine pistol.

"Nice try, Goshe, but we knew you'd try something like that," Shego sneered. "We removed the firing pins before we let you out today. Girls, get her! Like we practiced, go!"

Before the confused looks of Dementor, Monkeyfist and Killigan a green, grey, and pink Shego tackled the red one. The voices of four Shegos struggling could be heard but it was difficult to know who was winning.

Drakken gave an embarrassed laugh. "Clones," he coughed. "They're so lively at that age, don't you agree? Well never mind the young ones, let's go look at my matter transporter!"

"_I_ am _not_ a clone!" Shego's voice bellowed from the dog pile of struggling women.

"I never said you were!" Drakken shouted back. "Gentlemen, this way if you please," he added smugly as he led the three sinister men out of the ballroom into a corridor. "Put some ice on it Killigan, at-a-boy. All right, in this chamber we have my greatest achievement, the matter transporter! I didn't take any shortcuts on this one and put a lot of work into it! I had to build my own Heisenberg compensators, the residual imaging scanner and the… Kim Possible?"

When Drakken and his cronies entered the room they were surprised to see Ron Stoppable hovering in Drakken's Volkswagen-sized flying saucer above the matter transporter. Kim was suspended from the saucer by a safety harness using a wrench to remove the tubular phase transition coils.

"Kim! They've spotted us!" Ron cried.

"KIM… POSSIBLE!" Drakken growled as he pulled as his hair. "This time you've gone too far! Shegos! Shego! Hergo! Goshe! Shecome! Get in here!"

"Aaah!" A pink Shego was hurled into the room and slid along the floor before tumbling to a stop.

"Hurg!" Shego grunted as she, Hego, and Goshe rolled into the room as a struggling mass. "A little… busy, Doctor Dee! Ungh!" she cried as a brick red boot collided with her abdomen.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most dangerous of them all?" hissed Goshe as she seized Hergo by the collar.

"This is so predictable," Hego sighed before Goshe punched her in the face. "Ouch. I knew it," she muttered as she fell to the ground.

"Darn it!" Shego exclaimed as she rose to her feet and assumed a fighting stance. "Those clones are worthless!"

"What's going on?" Kim asked when she crouched on the edge of the flying saucer.

"I don't know but it looks like a distraction," the boy replied. "Maybe this is our chance to get away."

"Ron, I'm not going to leave without the phase transition—ah!" Kim's promise was interrupted by a grey Shego landing on her. Kim fell off and used her acrobatic skill to slow her fall by making multiple jumps off of Drakken's matter transporter.

Hergo chose to stop her fall by grabbing a hold of the large stick on the saucer's console. It was a mistake. The saucer started moving out of control!

"Stop! Leggo! Don't touch that!" Ron made girly slaps at Hergo's gloved hand.

As the flying saucer bounced off the wall, the pink Shecome ran across the floor with her arms outstretched to Drakken. "Drakken! Save me!" she cried. "Don't let them hurt me!" She ducked to avoid a screaming Shego that flew over her head.

Her path to Drakken was blocked by her scarlet sister. "Hey sweetums?" Goshe smirked. "Running to Daddy?" she seized Drakken by the collar. "Think he can save you if I break his nose?"

"Now Goshe," Drakken smiled nervously. "Let's not do anything rash here…"

"Please! Let him go!" Shecome begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Not gunna," Goshe smirked.

"Goshe!" Shecome balled her hands into fists and jumped up and down childishly. "If you harm one hair on his head…"

Goshe grinned and pulled one of Drakken's hairs out.

"Ouch," the mad scientist whined.

Shecome's left eye twitched while her right eye bulged out unnaturally. She couldn't hear Goshe's evil laughter as her right hand glowed with bubblegum pink energy. "You dirty…!" She struck Goshe with a blow that sent her flying. "I'll get you for this!" He hugged her startled creator. "Drakky, are you okay?"

"Why yes," he said softly, "I'm fine…"

"Zo Drakken… wonz again you prove that you are a FAILURE!" Dementor gloated. "Ve come to zee your matter tranzporter and all you can give uz is CHAOZ!"

"Shut up!" Shecome seized the little madman by the collar. "You've been talkin' smack about Drakken ever since you got here, and I'm not going to take it anymore! You're going to apologize…"

"Ztupid voman!" Dementor growled. "Unhand me! Don't you KNOW WHO I AM?"

Drakken covered his eyes as torn fabric flew through the air. He ducked as Dementor, clad only in his helmet and a pair of blue boxer shorts decorated with skulls was hurled across the room.

Shego stopped fighting with Kim to raise an eyebrow. "Say… that Shecome is getting pretty tough there! I wonder what got her all riled up like that, Pumpkin?"

"I dunno," Kim shrugged before he hit Shego with a circle kick.

"Let go! Let go!" Ron shouted as Hergo tried to climb aboard the flying saucer by pawing at the control panel. Rufus screamed and held on to Ron's sweater.

"Should we do something?" the cowled Monkeyfist asked the scratched up Scotsman. "Things are spiraling out of control."

"Nae, Ah've hed about enough o' this place!" Killigan said as he nursed his wounds. "Let's blow this dump. I gotta coupon fer Outland Steakhouse. Come wi's?"

"All right," Monkeyfist ducked as Dementor flew over his head. "Dementor, we're going out for steak. Interested in joining us, old boy?"

"Vhy not?" the short scientist grunted as he staggered to his feet. "Anyzing's got to be better zen shtaying HERE!"

"Guid!" Killigan grinned as the trio left. "Ah've got enough coupons fer all o' us!"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Drakky-Wakky!" a tearful Shecome declared as she wrapped her arms around her confused creator.

Seconds later, they were knocked over by a flying saucer the size of a Volkswagen Beatle. Ron was strapped in but Hergo flew off the flying contraption and tumbled to the ground. The flying saucer skidded across the floor before crashing into the wall. "Oh…" Ron unstrapped his seatbelt and groggily fell out of the ruined vehicle. Rufus jumped out of his pocket to spin twice, moan and collapse to the floor.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Ron asked his little pet.

Rufus moaned but manage to force his little paw into a 'thumbs-up' sign.

At the same time Kim threw Shego through the air and the emerald enchantress somersaulted before clinging to side of the matter transporter. Her gloved nails were supernaturally sharp and punctured the side of the device.

"Oh… super…" Shego muttered as gravity dragged her down and her claws severed a junction box.

Suddenly alarm claxons sounded all through the complex. Flashing red lights created a strobe effect that disoriented everyone. "Wait a minute! What's going on?" Kim Possible exclaimed.

"Shego!" Drakken bawled. "What did you _do_?"

"I severed the something in the power regulator!" Shego reported as she surveyed the damage. "The feedback is causing a power overload! The darn thing's feeding power back into the lair's generators! In a few minutes, the whole place is going to blow up!"

"This is our last chance to be together!" Shecome gasped as she seized her creator in a passionate embrace. "Kiss me now!"

"Let go of me Shecome!" Drakken cried. "We've got to get away!"

Goshe laughed while lying in a pile of rubble.

Hergo rolled her eyes and limped over to Drakken and Shecome.

"Ron!" Kim called. "New plan! We forget about the phase transition coils and just get out of here!"

"That may be harder than it looks," Ron moaned as he looked at the ruined flying saucer. The front of the vehicle had caved in after colliding with the stone wall. Sparks and tiny lightning bolts were shooting out of the control panel as oil oozed out onto the floor.

"We're doomed!" Drakken shouted.

_Next: Get Over It_


	18. Get Over It

**Too Many Shegos **

By Galaxy1001D

Kim Possible and other Disney characters are © Disney Co.

Chapter Eighteen: _Get Over It_

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "Wade, Drakken's matter transporter is overloading the main generator! The whole place is going to blow! We need and escape plan: Please and thank you!"

"Enough residual power is still in the phase transition coils for a few trips," Wade's image informed her, "but the guidance system is scrambled! There's no way to know where you'll end up! You could show up anyplace!"

"Anywhere but here!" Ron whined over Kim's shoulder.

"Ah-huh! A-huh!" Rufus nodded as Ron held him with both hands.

"Okay, Wade… what do I do?" she asked when she approached the control panel. A distant explosion vibrated the chamber.

"Plug the Kimmunicator into that port on the back of the control panel, and I'll do the rest," the freckled boy instructed.

"Kim," Ron gulped. "I'm having second thoughts. Most of the planet is covered by water and we might appear in a solid object…"

"No time for a committee!" Kim declared as she pulled a cord out of the Kimmunicator and plugged it into the control panel. "Get on the platform, Ron!" she ordered while pulling the blonde boy up to the area under the dangerous looking radar dishes and antennas.

"Okay, cross your fingers, guys!" Wade's voice said from the Kimmunicator. "Three! Two! One!"

Ron and his little pet Rufus screamed as they hugged Kim.

"Ron, nothing happened," Kim said dryly.

Ron and Rufus laughed sheepishly.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shook his fist as he struggled to free himself from Shecome's unyielding embrace. "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

"Wade," Kim blew a stray hair out of her eyes testily. "Any minute now."

"Oops, my bad," Wade's voice apologized. "Okay, here we go!"

The matter transporter surged to life as Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus disappeared in a flash of energy.

"They got out!" Shego cried. "Can we use it too? Come on, Doctor Dee! You invented the thing!"

"Let… me… go!" Drakken grunted as he freed himself from Shecome's hug. He staggered over to the control panel and viewed some readouts. "Curses! The redhead and her buffoonish sidekick used some of the energy we could have used to save ourselves! There's only enough power left to transport three or four of us! At least one of us will have to stay!"

"No problem," Shego shrugged. "You and I can zap ourselves out of here and the worthless clones can stay here and get blown sky high."

"Quick!" Drakken pulled on Hergo's arm as he led her to the matter transporter. "Get on! This place could blow any minute! You too, Goshe! Shecome, come on!"

"Drakken are you out of your mind?" asked an incredulous Shego. "The machine barely has enough power for the two of us! Honestly, you're trying to save _them_?"

"I created them!" Drakken cried. "They're my babies! I can't let them die! Get on the transporter pad Shego!"

Soon there were four Shegos on the platform underneath the dangerous looking machinery. "Drakken, you idiot!" the original Shego cried. "Get on!"

"There isn't enough power for five and besides, somebody's got to operate the control panel!" Drakken informed her. "This thing's a prototype, what do you expect? Just stay on there, girls! I've almost equalized the power for another try!"

"You'd die for us?" Shecome gushed. "How romantic!"

"Thanks Dad," Hergo shrugged. "For a creepy old guy you aren't half bad."

"I swear to make the world suffer after you're gone!" Goshe promised.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shego snarled. "You're sacrificing yourself for _us_? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm staying with you!" Shecome declared. "We'll die together!"

Shego punched the pink clone in the jaw and Shecome yelped and went limp. Goshe snickered while Hergo rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Shego," Drakken said as he reset the controls. "I'm glad _someone_ shows common sense… Wait! What are you doing? Why are you getting off?"

Shego jumped off the transporter pad, did a somersault in the air and landed next to Drakken. She then pulled the lever on the panel and her clones vanished in a flash of light.

"You're really willing to die for us?" She asked with wide green eyes.

"Yes, you fool!" Drakken shrieked. "Now because of my failure, you'll have to die too! Oh Shego! Shego! You idiot! Why did you stay? It would be different if there was some way you could actually _save_ us! I'm such a failure! I couldn't even save _you_! Oh Shego! Shego!" he hugged his henchwoman, and closed his eyes as electronic equipment all over the lair overloaded. The futuristic electronics throughout the lair emitted burst of sparks and puffs of smoke but the lair was still intact. Drakken looked around in confusion. "We're alive," he said quietly. "How?"

"Down," Shego said as she pushed Drakken to the floor. The matter transporter chose that moment to explode, sending parts and fragments over their heads.

"My matter transporter!" Drakken cried as he picked himself off the floor. "It's ruined! It's in a million little pieces! I'll never be able to rebuild it!"

"So what? We're alive aren't we?" Shego shrugged as she pulled a comb out of a holster strapped to her leg and started grooming her waist length raven hair.

"But you don't understand!" Drakken gasped. "Without the matter transporter I have no way of tracing their signal! I won't be able to find them! We might never see your clones again!"

Shego's smile was so wicked that if it wasn't for her green eyes, Drakken would have thought that she was Goshe in Shego's clothing.

"Yuh… yuh… _you_ did this didn't you?" Drakken sputtered as he pointed an accusing finger at his emerald assistant. "You set all this up on purpose didn't you? _I_ built that machine! There's no way it could cause that kind of feedback from where you damaged it! You set the whole thing up, didn't you? How did you set it off? Use voice command or something? When you damaged the matter transporter you said an activation word, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Shego grinned sinisterly, "but at least we won't have to see those clones again. Maybe we got rid of Kim Possible and the doofus too. Could be win-win."

"You! You!" Drakken growled as he pulled at his oily black hair. "Shego! When I execute an operation I expect blind obedience!"

"Yeah right," Shego snorted. "If there's one thing you should have learned from this experience it's that you'll never get that from me. You cloned me three times, and not one of those copycats did what you wanted them to. Good riddance I say. You'd be better off making robots."

Drakken made unintelligible sounds as he pulled at his hair. Somewhere deep in his twisted mind, he made a mental note to keep track of Doctor Cyrus Bortal's research and be prepared to steal his mind control chip whenever it was perfected. A mind control chip on Shego. That would show her. In the meantime he'd see if he could complete that fembot project he'd been working on.

"Incidentally, if you want the original to stay, I want a specific 'no cloning' clause added to my contract," Shego declared. "It already prohibits any messing with my DNA, but I want the 'no cloning' part in writing. Otherwise I walk."

"You'll walk? You'll _walk_?" Drakken snarled. "You ungrateful vixen! If you don't want to be torn limb from limb you'll do more than walk! You'll run!"

Shego giggled girlishly as she fled down the corridor with the mad doctor hot on her heels. Even though she knew she could take Drakken in a fight, she ran anyway. Sometimes a girl just likes to be chased.

* * *

At that moment, thousands of miles away, Kim Possible was calling Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Wade! I don't know where we are, but I think we're back in France!" the blushing redhead's voice was louder than she intended. "We're by the ocean, but everybody here is naked!"

"Naked… people…" Ron gasped as he stared at the throng of undressed beachcombers. "So… many… naked people!"

"You're on a nude beach in the French Riveria," Wade informed her. "All things considered, you two are lucky. You could have ended up freezing in Antarctica, dying of thirst in the Gobi desert, or stuck in the middle of a war zone. You're lucky to be alive. Hang on. I'll get transportation out to you as soon as I can."

"Yipes!" Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to see what was going on.

"Ah!" Ron staggered backwards in horror as he covered his face with his gloved hands. "My eyes! My eyes! Some people should never be naked! What has been seen cannot be unseen! That is just sick and wrong!"

"Wade," Kim sniveled as she placed a hand in front of her eyes. "Please hurry!"

* * *

The next day, after Kim and Ron had returned to Middleton, Kim discovered that her problems were only beginning.

"Kim dear," her mother said sternly at breakfast. "We need to talk. You and Ronald have been taking too many trips to exotic and romantic locations without a chaperone. I may be a romantic myself, but this is getting ridiculous."

"It's no big, Mom," Kim shrugged. "We've been to France lots of times. It's nowhere near the land of romance that everyone says it is."

"Oh no?" Anne Possible held up a newspaper with headline: TEEN HEROES EJECTED FROM NUDE BEACH. "Then perhaps you could explain _this_ before your father sees it?" she asked wryly.

"I'm doomed," Kim whined as she put her face on the table.

* * *

When they got to school, Kim and Ron discovered that Ron's standing with the ladies had sunk to an all-time low. The sign outside the school bore the message 'STATUS QUO FOR HOMECOMING KING'.

"Hey Alex, did you finish the assignment for today?" Ron asked a tall slender freckled girl in a red tee shirt with short brown hair. The girl's only response was to snort and walk away in disgust.

"What's with her?" Ron asked the naked mole rat perched on his shoulder.

Rufus made a shrugging motion. "I dunno," the hairless rodent squeaked.

"Hey Crystal, what's with Alex?" Kim asked a fellow cheerleader with short wavy brown hair.

"Didn't you hear?" Crystal retorted. "Last night, Bonnie went on a date with Ron and he became the human octopus! Bonnie had to run away from him! Your boyfriend is a pervert who won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Bonnie said _what_?" Kim gasped in horror.

* * *

Kim cornered Bonnie in the girl's restroom in 'B' Hall. "Bonnie!" Kim shouted at the curvy cheerleader. "What is the matter with you? Why did you say those horrible things about Ron? You make us both sound like a couple of freaks!"

"You _are_ a couple of freaks!" Bonnie shouted back. "You two get my hopes up and then your loser doesn't even show! He stood me up because he was with you at that nude beach in France! I hope the two of you had a good laugh over it, 'cause I'm not ever going to forget this! Ron will never get a date at this school again and I swear I'll replace you as head cheerleader someday Kim! This is not over!"

"What? Your date was last night?" Kim was shocked at the venom Bonnie flung her way. She had been prepared to go on the attack but now here she was on the defensive. "Oh my gosh, we completely forgot your date with Ron last night! Bonnie, I'm sorry. It wasn't like that! Ron didn't stand you up on purpose I swear! We weren't on some erotic date we were fighting a villain! If there's any way to make it up to you…"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for it a second time!" Bonnie sneered. "I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me again! I'll tell you this, Kim. You better watch your back around here, 'cause from now on I've got my guard up."

Kim could only gape in stunned silence as Bonnie brushed past her. She groaned loudly as she bent over and covered her face with her hands allowing long red hair to fall forward to obscure her face entirely. "Why doesn't anybody believe us?" she groaned before she left the girl's room.

* * *

Kim could hardly contain herself until lunchtime.

"I can't believe that Bonnie said that about me!" Ron protested as he sat next to Kim in the cafeteria. "For crying out loud, I didn't even show up for our date! I was with you!"

"I know it's unbelievable!" Kim moaned as she picked at her 'food'. "She thinks you stood her up! As if we set out to humiliate her on purpose! I try to explain but she won't believe me! You didn't stand her up on purpose, it was my fault!"

"Getting a date is going to be a challenge," Ron grumbled. "The whole school thinks I'm a freak."

"Freak!" Rufus echoed as he crossed his forearms in resentment.

"Is this the way it's going to be from now on?" Kim sighed. "Bonnie and I have always been pretty tight. We get competitive now and then but it's no big. Now I think she really hates me!"

"Relax KP," Ron gave a dismissive wave. "She'll get over it. It's not like she's going to be a total witch until graduation or anything."

"Yeah you're right, Ron," Kim nodded hopefully. "In a few weeks, Bonnie will be back to her normal self."

"Which is actually… pretty witchy when you think about it," Ron frowned. He shrugged and assumed an uncaring pose. "Oh well, now sense cryin' over spilled milk. Now that I'm a total outcast, I can do anything I want. Got nothin' to lose. Now the pressure is off and I can just be me."

"_You're_ taking this pretty well," Kim observed.

"Bein' 'Ron the status symbol'… it was just too much work," Ron sighed with melodramatic laziness. "There was always some punk tryin' to take me down and become the most popular boy in the school… I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah," Rufus laid on the table and put on a tiny pair of sunglasses. "Over."

"And you were the most popular boy in school… _when_ exactly?" asked a skeptical Kim. "Did I miss your superstardom?"

"You'll be as popular as I was, don't worry about it," Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "It will be a rush while it lasts, but you'll be glad when it's over, believe me."

"If you say so," Kim sighed. "I just wish _one_ girl knew that you were out fighting villains and not assaulting Bonnie."

"One girl does Kim, one girl does," Ron leaned back in his chair and smiled reassuringly. "It's enough."

"Aw…" Kim cooed.

"That is so sweet," a blonde cheerleader murmured. "You're lucky to have him."

"Tara?" Kim blushed as she turned to look at the girl who was standing nearby holding her food tray. "How long have you been standing there?"

Tara giggled and continued to her table where an irate Bonnie waited for her.

"Aw man!" Ron grumbled. "Now everybody's gonna think we're boyfriend and girlfriend again! We can't win, can we? What do I gotta do? Use a megaphone or something? This is just stupid!"

"Oh no that's right!" Kim gasped. "One of us still has to find a date so the 'rents won't shut us down! This is just going from bad to worse!" She got up to empty her food tray. "There's no way I'm gonna find a boy I want to date on such short notice!" She turned and bumped into a tall slender blonde boy who was passing by. "Ah!" she cried as she fell to the floor.

"Whoa!" the boy chuckled good-naturedly. "Are you okay? Sorry I didn't watch were I was going." He knelt down and extended his hand. "Let me help you up. Sorry about that. You're Kim Possible right? I saw you on the news. Pretty cool."

"I… I… I…" Kim stammered as she stared at the boy in slackjawed awe.

"I'm Josh Mankey," the boy said after he helped her to her feet. "It's good to meet you Kim. I guess I'll see you around."

"I… I… I…" Kim stuttered as she watched him walk away. "Call me!" she waved sheepishly before she sat back down and buried her face in her hands. "'Call me', what a dumb thing to say. I don't even have his number! I look like I'm totally desperate! What's going to think of me?"

"He ought'a look where he's goin'," Ron shrugged. "Let's see, someone you can go out with…? Have you considered… Brick Flag? I know he's a jock but the quarterback and cheerleader combo is classic!"

Kim frowned at Ron and shook her head in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away on a tropical island that wasn't on any charts, a grey Hergo was trying to cook the fish she caught. She rubbed two sticks over a pile of wood in a futile attempt to start a campfire.

"Run!" Shecome cried as she emerged from the jungle. "She's coming! She's coming! If she catches us we're doomed!"

The grey and pink Shegos ran away before a scarlet Goshe emerged from the foliage, her face stained in war paint. "That's right my pretties… run! Run as fast as you can! Ha-ha-ha!"

END


End file.
